


Collection of Ink Prt. 2

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Ficlets Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50s au, 80s AU, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Body Horror, Bondage, Crack, Death, Dom/sub, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Furry, Gore, Human-Animal Hybrids, Humor, Insanity, M/M, Omorashi, Pet Play, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Smut, Space AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen AU, Urination, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yaoi, Yuri, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 66,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, I'm making another set of 50. I jut can't stop writing these little things! As before various ratings, genres, and AUs hope you enjoy each one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

 

1\. New Start - K

2\. Autumn - K

3\. Tattoos - T (drug use)

4\. Promotion - M

5\. Personal Affair - E (FemRusAme)

6\. Dark Times - E (Abusive relationship/Alcoholism)

7\. Half Past Five - E (Dom/Sub/Bondage)

8\. Reunion - M

9\. Lazy Afternoon - K+

10\. The Letters - K

11\. Keeping Warm - T

12\. GREAT SCOTT! - K+

13\. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not - E (Gore/Insanity/Body horror)

14\. No Matter How Hard You Squint It's Still An F - T (Teacher/Student)

15\. The Office - Casino Night - K (Feels)

16\. Hacker - E (Voyeurism)

17\. Fight - T (FemRusAme)

18\. Little One - K

19\. Left for Dead - T

20\. Tales of Adventure by Grandfather Ink - T (foul mouthiness)

21\. Untitled - K+ (feels)

22\. New Bike - M

23\. Adventures in the Snow - T

24\. Grounded - K+

25\. New Year - K+

26\. Sex Friends - M

27\. AFJ and I.B - T (Foul mouthiness)

28\. Glory (Hole) - M

29\. Expectations - M (AmeRus)

30\. Videotapes - T (foul mouthiness)

31\. Used To - M (foul mouthiness and violence)

32\. Mistake- T+

33\. CRACKTASTIC BIRTHDAY - T

34\. Caught - M (Voyeurism)

35\. Say You Love Me - K

36\. Valentine's Day - K (the cuteness will kill you)

37\. Bad Days and Good Days - T (foul mouthiness)

38\. Bear and Bunny - E (Bestiality???/human-animal hybrids/Furry???)

39\. XXX - E

40\. Wet Prt. 2 - E (Omorashi/Water sports/ Urine/) ***The continuation of Wet from my first Collection of Ink!***

41\. Valentine's Day: Take 2 - T+ (foul mouthiness)

42\. Self-doubt, Self-worth, Self-acceptance - T+

43\. Star Runner (Space Sex) - M (AmeRus-ish)

44\. Rekindle - K

45\. VIP Section - M (Stripper AU)

46\. Forbidden Planet - T

47\. Master's Punishment - E (Pet play)

48\. Blood Street - T+ (foul moutiness)

49\. In the darkness of this... - K

50\. Tunnel of Starlight - K

51\. Bonus ^J^

...Finished...


	2. New Start - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**New Start**

The rain pattered lightly against the fogging glass. The rushed sound of wind and rain seeped into the car as the window was cracked. A jerky sprint forward as the gas was pushed on harder made the car speed down the interstate without a care. Nothing matter as of this moment. This was all he needed.

A shaky breath came from moist lips as blue eyes focused hard on the slick road in the grey darkness. With brights on he moved the car through the downpour. Nothing mattered.

"Nothing matters," he said in a whisper as if it was a secret for only him and the car.

He drove with determination to put as much distance between him and his life. He didn't flinch when he slid through a curve, merely righting himself and kept going. He kept his mind blank as he listened to the car move through the rain and when a bridge came up he spotted a light. The light was waving back and forth and as he got closer it turned out to be a man waving a flashlight. He didn't stop. He sped past and as he got farther and father he slammed on the breaks. He skidded on the road until he came to a stop.

"Nothing matters," he said to himself louder this time.

He put the car in reverse and drove back with more caution than he ever had since he started driving. When he came to a stop he reached over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door. It didn't take long for the man with the flashlight to move over to it and get into the cramped car. He tossed his soaked backpack into the backseat where two boxes and a set of luggage already sat.

"Thank you."

Blue eyes met violet and couldn't look away. The man that held that waving light looked not much older than himself.

"Don't mention it," he stated and started to drive once more.

"I'm Ivan."

"Alfred."

Ivan stared at the man that had picked him up and wondered if he should have gotten in his car.

"Where are you headed?"

"Ah…I…"

Blue eyes moved back to the stranger to see him contemplating an answer. He rubbed at his face to get the water that dripped from his hair out of his eyes as he tried to think.

"If you don't have any place in mind that's fine. I don't know where I'm going either, but hey, nothing matters."

Ivan looked up at Alfred as these words filled his ears and he felt relaxed by it.

"Nothing matters," Ivan found himself muttering.

"Yeah, nothing matters."

It was this exchange that both of them realized they both were running away from something and neither knew where to go from here. Ivan looked ahead, watching as Alfred passed an oil tanker, then moved to fasten his seat-belt. Alfred had a soft smile tug at his lips as he heard the familiar clicking sound and pushed on the gas harder.

This was their new start.

  


* * *

***Yeah... I can't stop...***

 


	3. Autumn - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred enjoys an Autumn day.

**Autumn**

' _House is warming up, coco is made, clothes changed, and now music is playing.'_

"Perfect."

Alfred gave a content sigh as he sat on the bench that extended from the window in his room. He was curled up in the space, torso and part of his upper legs covered in a fluffy brown and green sweater, legs left bare only boxers covering his lower half, and toes digging into the chipping paint of the windowsill. He rested his head on the cool glass of his window as he watched the trees outside losing their leaves in the autumn wind. He rubbed his mug with his hands before taking a sip of the sweet chocolate liquid.

"Doesn't this feel nice?"

Alfred looked ahead to where his toes pressed against the windowsill and had a smile come to his face as he got an answer. A soothing Russian voice flowing through his head.

"I miss sitting here with you ya know."

The voice sounded apologetic to Alfred and he just cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you suck Ivan."

Alfred's smile grew a little as he watched the scenery below.

"When I get to see you again I'm gonna hit you for leaving me."

The soothing voice made Alfred's smile fade and he took a sip of his coco to calm himself.

"Ugh, God I'm gonna kick you so hard," Alfred said as he felt his chest ache a little.

He took a deep breath and looked down at his mug as he heard something drop into it.

"Great, coco with tears."

The voice flowing in Alfred's head changed to a feeling of warmth and Alfred just sighed as he let himself soak it in and let the music invade his mind completely. He knocked his head against the window lightly then focused on a tree in the yard. He saw a person standing below it wearing the clothes he hadn't seen in six months and they waved at him. Alfred starred unblinking then smiled softly and waved back.

The person below stopped waving as a smile came to their face and then they walked off. Slowly fading away with each step they took, and Alfred just heaved a breath and drank his coco. He tugged on the too large sweater and enjoyed the warmth of the fabric and the chill of the glass on the autumn evening.


	4. Tattoos - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan think about tattoos, well mostly Alfred.
> 
> Warning: Drug use

**Tattoos**

In the home of the United States of America just below the first floor sat Russia and America in the basement. The two where sprawled out on a worn out couch with an old school television set from the 80's that surprisingly still worked. The TV was showing an episode of something that both nations had found hilarious, but they couldn't remember what it was. Their minds fogged over in a delightful haze as they blew out puffs of smoke. The air was thick with the usual old smell of any basement along with the strong scent of weed and incenses.

"Dude, dude, dude," America said quickly as a smile stretched over his face.

"Yes Alfred," Russia asked as he blew out a jet of smoke and handed over the joint the two where sharing.

"Dude, I wanna get a tattoo. Not just any tattoo though," Alfred stated and smiled even wider as he kept thinking of his amazing tattoo.

"What is it? A cheeseburger above your dick," Ivan inquired as he looked over to the other.

Alfred shook his head and moved to bring his legs up on the couch and spread them out over Ivan's.

"Nah, see it's gonna be a UFO on my ass man! It's gonna mean that my ass is out of this world," he stated proudly.

Ivan raised a pale brow at hearing this then nodded as he found it made sense.

"Your ass is quite amazing."

"Damn right."

The two fell into silence after this and watched the TV before them. Passing their joint in the process, and when it was practically a nub Alfred furrowed his brow in confusion and looked over to Russia.

"Dude, why would I get a cheeseburger above my dick?"

It took Ivan a slow minute to process this question then he gave a soft gasp as he remembered why he said it.

"Because you like them and your dick happens to taste like them, which is disgusting."

"Oooohhh," said America as he nodded his head in understanding. "Well you should get a log above your dick cuz it's so big. Be a warning sign," Alfred stated and instantly started to laugh as he pictured the tattoo on Ivan.

His mind thinking up a large log with a frog sitting on it. Ivan shook his head at the other as he finished off the blunt then moved to grab the other's crotch. Alfred instantly silenced himself and looked down the couch to see Ivan crawl up his body and be nose to nose with him.

"I do not think I want a warning sign da? Besides you like my cock the way it is."

Alfred bit his lower lip at hearing this and nodded his head as Ivan rubbed his crotch with his hand.

"T-That's true. I'd like it even more if you put in me right now."

"Right in your out of this world ass," Ivan asked as he leaned down to brush his lips against Alfred's.

"Hell yes."

* * *

***inspired by this tumblr post:** *11 y/o me:i want a tattoo of a key on the back of my neck to represent all the dark secrets i lock up inside *17 y/o me:i want a tattoo of a ufo on my ass to represent how its out of this world

 


	5. Promotion -M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan's boss gives him an offer that he can't find himself refusing.

**Promotion**

Ivan hated his job, but he also loved it. He hated the dull work, the bothersome co-workers, but his boss…he loved. He had taken the office job because of its good salary, but he knew he was better than this. He had degrees to prove he was better than the dull work he was doing. His boss knew this and he had said he could do something about it, but Ivan had to pay.

The honey blonde had cornered him in the copy room, even though Ivan was much taller than him. He had said he understood Ivan completely and that he could be of good use in another department. He could have a higher salary to boot, but he'd have to pay. It didn't take a genius to understand what Mr. Jones meant by payment once he cupped Ivan's crotch.

"If you want this you need to give me _this_ ," he had said softly as he rubbed Ivan's crotch. "Think about it."

Ivan had been stunned as his boss left in the little room. He had dreamt of having sex with his boss numerous times, and here he had an open invitation. Ever since he was hired for the god-awful job he had fallen in love with his boss. He had never met anyone so loud, annoying, attractive, and amusing. But having this opportunity was a problem, Ivan wanted a relationship with Alfred and he wanted to get out of his low level job. He never had anything handed to him so having this chance was extremely conflicting.

"Hey Ivan, you have a second?"

Ivan looked behind him to see Mr. Jones smiling at him. Ivan found himself nodding his head and getting up from his desk. They walked through the office floor, heading for Alfred's office. They walked inside the large space and Alfred let Ivan take a seat as he closed and locked the door. The Russian looked out the wall of glass behind Alfred's desk, but his attention was taken once Alfred sat down.

"Ivan, I called you in because the offer I made a week ago needs to be decided on." Ivan stared at Alfred owlishly as he heard this. "Now, I wanted to let you have all the time you needed, but I really need to get that position filled. I rather have you be in it than hiring a new employee or promoting someone else."

Ivan thought about this as he let out a sigh. He wanted more than just a one-time fling and a free ride to the upper floors. He wanted Alfred in every way.

"Mr. Jones… Your offer is attractive, but… Is it possible to keep going if I do this?" Ivan gave a hopeful look to Alfred's confused one. "I, I like the offer, I do, but I want more of _you_ from this deal," Ivan stated as he stood and moved around Alfred's desk.

Alfred's blue eyes followed the Russian as he rounded his desk and swiveled his chair around to face him.

"Oh, you want to be sex friends," Alfred said surprised.

Ivan was going to argue that that was not what he meant, but Alfred was nodding his head.

"I wouldn't mind being sex friends, that is, if you can satisfy me."

Ivan looked at Alfred grinning at him, and even though this wasn't what he wanted he decided to take it. He decided it was better to take this option than nothing. Being sex friends could lead to being more, possibly.

"Deal."

Alfred's grin grew wider and he scooted his chair back slightly to get up and sit down on his desk. He grabbed Ivan's violet tie and pulled him to be between his legs. The ash blonde felt his heart racing as he felt his boss against him and leaned down to kiss him. Alfred kissed back hungrily, and gently pulled Ivan to lean forward more as he leaned back on his desk. Ivan had to adjust his stance, pushing his body more into Alfred's as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth.

When they pulled apart Alfred smiled at the older man and bit his lower lip. Ivan felt his cock twitch at the act and quickly went about tasting Alfred's lips again. As he kissed him he felt Alfred undoing his belt and pants. He could hear the clicking sounds of his belt and groaned as Alfred's hand went down his underwear.

"Oh fuck, I knew you'd be big," Alfred panted out as he felt Ivan's stiffening cock.

The Russian groaned as Alfred started to stroke him. He bucked into the hand then started kissing Alfred's neck.

"Nothing above the collar big guy."

Ivan gave a hum at hearing this and kept going. He took off Alfred's suite jacket, which sadly made the other let go of his cock. He quickly took off the honey blonde's tie, opened his button up and pushed up his undershirt. He pushed Alfred to lay back more on his desk and started to kiss every inch of tan skin available to him. Alfred squirmed slightly as Ivan kissed him so lovingly, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the action, as Ivan moved down his body. He was going to tell the other to knock it off when he felt those soft lips encompass the head of his cock. His blue eyes instantly looked down and a moan escaped his lips as he saw Ivan starting to suck his manhood. He was amazed he hadn't noticed the other open his pants, and instantly knew that striking this deal was the best thing he'd ever done.

He wasn't one for shady deals, but he had been pinning for Ivan since the man got hired. And when he heard about the position in his branch, well, he had his excuse and opportunity to approach Ivan.

"O-Oh fuck!"

Ivan sucked on Alfred perfectly, deep throating his manhood, then giving a tortuously slow suck before popping off. Alfred laid on out on his desk in a daze. He didn't care that his keyboard was digging into his side, or that he just knocked half the things on his desk off to the floor. Ivan was perfect and it only made him want more.

"Do you have any lube or a condom," Ivan asked as he started to take off his own tie and shirt.

"Y-Yeah, God that was good," he breathed out then moved a hand to point, "Um, bottom draw on the left."

Ivan smirked at the dazed look and went about getting the item from the draw. He placed the items on Alfred's desk then yanked down the honey blonde's pants and underwear. He worked the garments over one shoe with a bit of difficulty, but that's all he needed to get better movement. Ivan grabbed the lube and licked his lips as he told Alfred to spread his legs for him. Alfred complied eagerly; drawing his legs up and holding them apart as he grabbed his legs by the underside of his knees.

Ivan couldn't help but ogle Alfred's perfect ass. He had do so in secret for so long, and he couldn't resist grabbing a handful and feeling the softness now that he was finally able to. He wanted to do so many things, but he was pressed for time. He moved his hands away to open and coat his fingers in the lube. Alfred eyed Ivan eagerly as he watched him move his hand down to his hole. He let out a hiss and groaned loudly as he felt Ivan push in one finger then two. The pain wasn't too overwhelming for the Russian was quick, yet extremely gentle, to work his boss open.

"O-Oh God, Ivan."

Ivan leaned over Alfred and kissed his neck once more as he started to pump his fingers in and out. The honey blonde grunted and jerked his hips at the action. Alfred had had sex with many other people, though not this way or from work, but nevertheless no one ever made him feel this good so quickly. He felt like was going to cum already, and just as he was going to tell Ivan to stop the older man pulled out his fingers. Alfred looked at him panting harshly and watched him wipe off his hand and prep himself. Slipping his pants down to his ankles, putting on the condom, and coating himself in lube.

Ivan was pretty confident about his skill and knew just what to do to make sure Alfred would agree to be sex friends.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

Ivan grabbed Alfred's legs and held them at the joint of his knees as he pushed in his cock. Alfred instantly threw his head back and slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the obscene sounds coming from him. Ivan smiled at the action and although he'd rather hear Alfred's voice they were in his office.

Once he was fully in he didn't move a muscle. He was tittering right on the edge and he could tell that Alfred was too. They stayed in their position silently, the only thing making noise was their ragged breathing and the sound of busy oblivious workers outside Alfred's office.

"M-Move."

Ivan didn't need to be told twice. He pushed the honey blonde's legs up a little for the perfect angle and started to thrust hard and fast, which had Alfred crying out. The angle was just right for Ivan to thrust right into Alfred's prostate, and Alfred was enjoying every moment of it. He clawed at his desk as he tried to hold onto anything, but it didn't matter when his employee moved his hands to his back, and with knees in the crook of his arms, lifted him off the desk and put him down on the floor. Not once did Ivan pull out and Alfred was completely amazed.

Ivan didn't miss a beat once he settled them on the carpeted floor; pounding harder and faster into Alfred behind his desk. He loved how every curse, moan, utterance of his name in a mess of intangible words was all due to him. He honestly wanted to hear this over and over, but he knew that was irrational. Alfred on the other hand couldn't even make a rational thought as he fucked hard into his office floor. Every time Ivan pushed in and out he could feel every inch of his manhood and the full feeling was incredible.

Ivan leaned down once more to be chest to chest with Alfred in order to kiss him, but instead Alfred kissed him. The honey blonde latched onto him and kissed him heatedly, which frankly was enough for Ivan. The Russian found himself bucking hard into Alfred and cumming just hard into the condom. Alfred was instantly distracted from the kiss when Ivan bucked harshly and he couldn't take it. He came hard between them and nearly shouting Ivan's name as he did so.

When the two were spent Ivan barely had the sense to pull out before falling to the floor. The two laid next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, as they recovered from their sex high.

"Oh, God," Alfred painted out. "That, you… Can I just marry you?"

Ivan turned to look at Alfred with an amused look on his face, though he was feeling more pride than amusement from the statement.

"I believe that would be a bad move," Ivan stated knowing that Alfred couldn't possibly mean what he said.

"Right, right, sex friends."

Ivan gave a hum to this then sat up and went about removing the condom. Alfred started to get dressed and handed Ivan his shirt and tie. They dressed in silence for a moment, but as Alfred fixed his tie Ivan leaned over to him and kissed him. The honey blonde kissed back instantly, which made Ivan's heart pound in his chest, but it was short lived. Alfred quickly pulled back, while also pushing on Ivan a little.

"Don't, don't do that. We're just sex friends, okay?"

"Right."

Even though it wasn't Ivan's goal it was all he could accept. Alfred gave a firm nod to his answer then cleared his throat.

"Good, so um," Alfred paused a moment to look more professional than well fucked, "I'll get your paperwork for the job, and when you take your lunch break come back here. I mean, you need to sign a few things, and," he bit his lower lip as he looked at Ivan, and couldn't help but smirk, "after the paperwork I want a round two."

Ivan smirked back and nodded.

"Very well Mr. Jones."

* * *

***Wow was this as bad as I think it was? Like this feels like an crappy porno on Encore at 3am :T I actually wrote this after covering the sexual harassment chapter in my business management class. oh well, I hope yall at least liked it!***


	6. Personal Affair - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Personal Affair**

Doors were burst opened and slammed shut. Shuffling footsteps sounded loudly. A curse or two escaped into the darkness along with hushed words and the soft sound of kisses. Another door was burst opened and slammed shut, and followed closely behind it was a thud as a body collided with a bed. The sound of clothes being taken off in a hasty fashion filled the darkness and a gentle gasp followed when the noise stopped.

"Anya."

Even in the darkness Amelia was able to make out the smug look on her lover's face.

"What is the matter little America," Anya asked as she trailed a finger down Amelia's body.

"You are a tease," Amelia hissed as she felt the finger stop just above her womanhood.

"I know, but you love it da," Anya inquired laying on her accent thickly.

America bit her lip at hearing the voice, and arched slightly as Russia finally moved her finger further. Anya moved so she could kiss the younger nation's neck and rub her fingers over Amelia's clit.

"F-Fuck!"

Anya bit Amelia's neck to leave her mark before moving down to do the same to her breasts. Each perky mound received their share of bites and hickies. Anya's bites were rough, but Amelia didn't mind it. She knew that Russia had a bit of a possessive side, besides, she liked the attention. The mix of the stinging pain and the pleasure was a perfect combination. Anya pulled back from placing her last bite on Amelia's torso and moved her fingers to slip them inside of America. Pushing two in and deliberately avoiding the place she needed her touch most.

"Damnit," America hissed out and looked up to see Russia still holding that smug look on her face.

"Is something wrong moya malen'kaya podsolnechnika? You can tell me."

America was half tempted to just take Russia on her offer, but before she could even say anything Anya pushed her fingers upwards. Amelia instantly let out a moan and rocked down on Anya's fingers as they rubbed against her g-spot. The honey blonde clawed at the bedding as Anya moved her fingers and started rubbing her clit once more. The obscenities coming out of America's mouth kept the smug look on Russia's face as she fingered America.

"Sh-Shit, Anya, l-let me do you too," Amelia forced out through moans.

"Nyet, I want to take care of you, and after you can take care of me."

Amelia could only nod as she felt her climax coming and Anya placed kisses on her body at random that made her twitch. Anya loved it when they had sex together, but something about having to wait after she made Amelia a mess always seemed more pleasing.

"Fuck Anya!"

Amelia arched off the bed sharply as she pushed her hips down on Anya's fingers as she came. Anya eyed her hungrily as she felt her cum on her hand, and when Amelia fell back to the bed she took her hand away.

"You are perfect Amelia, now it is my turn."

"Yeah, I know," Amelia panted out softly.

America moaned softly as she felt herself coming down then took a deep breath before switching places. Russia bit gently on her scarf as she waited to feel Amelia on her. In the darkness she could still barely make out Amelia's body as she moved down the bed. Amelia sat between Anya's legs and placed both of her hands on Anya's knees. She ran her warm hands down the Russian's long legs and up to her waist. She let them rest there and moved further up to rest her body on top of Anya's. Amelia placed kisses on Anya's lips, cheek, and neck, which she easily worked around the scarf. She moved further down to place a hickie on Russia's collarbone then ran her tongue down to her breasts.

"A-Amelia," Russia breathed out as she felt America bite her nipple gently.

Amelia smirked at hearing her name then moved on; going further down leaving a trail of kisses. Unlike Anya, Amelia liked to go right onto the main target of anything really, and this was especially true when it came to sex. The honey blonde dipped down onto the bed and moved forward to have her mouth right on Anya's sex.

"Amelia!"

Anya loved and also slightly hated how Amelia always went straight for her like this, but she couldn't really complain. Amelia was very, very, good. The American ran her tongue over Anya's clit just right that it had her squirm on the bed and arch into her. She then pulled her tongue back to suck on Anya, and the Russian instantly dove her hands into Amelia's hair as she moaned. Intangible Russian flowed from Anya's mouth and Amelia loved it. She kept up her actions for a little longer before pulling back and inserting her tongue. She loved how Anya always tasted sweet, like vanilla ice cream.

It didn't take long to hear the obvious, though Russian, words that signaled her end. America stayed as is and kept plunging her tongue deep into Anya. She moved her hands under Anya to push her hips up more to get a better angle, and it was just enough to have her groaning and biting on her scarf as she came. America took everything Russia had to offer and once the older nation laid limp on the bed Amelia pulled away and sat up.

"Is everything alright moy podsolnechnika," Amelia asked smugly.

Anya gave a soft chuckle and muttered in Russian that Amelia better brush her teeth before she kissed her. Amelia took this as victory because, when she could knock the English out of Anya it was always a victory.

* * *

**Translations:**

moya malen'kaya podsolnechnika – my little sunflower

moy podsolnechnika – my sunflower

***Welp first time writing fem nations and I think I did pretty well. Better than crappy 3am pornos xp***


	7. Dark Times - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every couple has dark times, just some have them more often and more stronger.
> 
> Warnings: Abusive Relationship/Alcoholism

**Dark Times**

Alfred opened the front door slowly after minutes of no answer. He used the spare key poorly hidden as always and walked into the house to step on glass. The glass coffee table that once sat whole in the front room was shattered and broken all over the room and entryway. He swallowed thickly and inched into the house further. He found a vodka bottle broken and stuck in the wall. Only the shards held together by the label hung from the wall the rest laid out on the ground. Alfred felt tears coming to eyes as he went further towards the kitchen. More empty bottles where discovered, and settled on the kitchen floor surrounded by the bottles with one unopened in hand was Ivan. Ivan was staring at the bottle with a tear stained face and tired eyes. Alfred could only stare at the shirtless man from the archway to the kitchen.

"This is not the right time for you to fall in love with me."

Ivan looked at the bottle knowing that his life was a mess, a joke, and looked up to his boyfriend. Alfred now stood closer to him, and even with his tired eyes he could see the faded black eye on the honey blonde beneath his repaired glasses. Alfred could see the bruising from where he had punched Ivan in the jaw before running out their house.

"You should leave. I've done such horrible things to you," Ivan said softly then finally set the unopened bottle down.

"I should, and you have, but…I love you still. As stupid as that is, I still love you."

Ivan looked up at Alfred and all he could see was the black eye and busted lip. All he could see was the blonde slumped against the wall with broken glasses and crying. All he could see was the anger that came off of him when he finally stood up to him. He shook his head tiredly and drawn his legs up to a pretzel as he let out a sigh.

"Alfred, please get your things and go. I, I don't want to hurt you. I never have, I, I just…I love you so much and… I'm disgusted with myself."

The honey blonde stared hard at Ivan then moved to sit in front of him. He moved the empty bottles out of his way and sat pretzel style like Ivan.

"Ivan, if you're disgusted with this situation then, then go see someone. I know we've had our dark times, but I still remember all the good times. Dates, sex, amusement parks, joking around, just relaxing together. I know that Ivan's still there."

"See a therapist?"

Alfred only nodded and he wondered briefly if he shouldn't have said anything. If he should get up right now to avoid getting hit.

"Alright. I will see one."

Alfred stared at Ivan shocked, and Ivan reached a tentative hand out to touch his face.

"I want to be better than this. For you and for me. Ever since you left I felt so angry, but I realized it was for nothing. All this time I kept thinking of what I could do: stop drinking, see a therapist, let you go, disappear—"

"Ivan—"

The honey blonde was cut off when Ivan's hand moved to his lips and he instantly fell silent. Alfred's heart was beating wildly in his chest at hearing the last two options Ivan gave.

"Alfred, I realize being with you brings out the best in me. I'm not as hateful as I used to be. I love you and I want the best for you."

Ivan let his hand fall as he finished talking and Alfred instantly had tears spilling over.

"Please, please don't disappear. However you planned on doing that don't," he croaked out then moved forward to get in Ivan's lap. The older man unfolded his legs to be comfortable with Alfred in his lap. "It'll be okay Vanya. It will. You'll see a doctor and quit drinking and, and we can go on a trip again. It'll be like the good times."

Ivan rubbed Alfred's back as he said all of this and Ivan was only hopeful. He had promised himself he'd never hurt anyone he loved, but he had failed at that repeatedly with numerous people. Alfred, Alfred was the only one that ever stayed with him this long. That ever put up with him and loved him, and now he was the only one that believed he could get better.

"I love you so much dorogoy." The Russian endearment only made Alfred's heart ache more and he clung tighter to Ivan. "It will be okay. I promise, and if I fail…then," Ivan paused for a moment as he swallowed a lump in his throat then pulled Alfred back to look into his eyes, "if I fail you will leave me."

"Ivan, I don't—"

"Alfred, you _will_ leave me," he repeated more firmly and Alfred could only nod.

Alfred understood clearly, but no one he ever had been with was like Ivan. He was everything to him.

"Okay, I, I promise."

"That's moye solnyshko."

Alfred smiled at hearing this and leaned forward to kiss Ivan gently. He would have been more firm about it, but his lip still ached from where it had split open. Ivan could feel the scab and he kissed back just as gently.

"I'm so sorry," Ivan muttered when the kiss ended.

"I know, it'll be okay Vanya."

Ivan could only nod and Alfred got off of him. He stood up easily then helped Ivan up, who hissed from having been sitting on the kitchen floor since the night before. When he was up Alfred pulled him along to their bedroom. They stepped around the glass, the bottles, the broken furniture, the ruined walls, and once in the room shut the door to the mess. They climbed into the bed that Ivan hadn't touched since Alfred had left a week or so ago, and Alfred held Ivan close to him.

"The dark times are over."

  


* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

Dorogoy – darling

moye solnyshko – my sunshine

***Inspired by** Dark Times by The Weeknd ft. Ed Sheeran

**XXXX**

***The Weeknd is like the freaking RusAme DJ like, everything he's done fits RusAme and myself so much it fucking hurts! God I love his music.* Anywho I hope you enjoyed this unplanned ficlit! Reviews welcomed!***


	8. Half Past Five - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gets a call from his regular.
> 
> Warnings: Dom/Sub/Bondage

**Half Past Five**

Half past five Alfred stood in the chilly morning waiting. It was routine for him to answer his phone at this hour and make his way to place he'd be picked up. Every Wednesday, and depending on his customer, Saturdays as well.

The honey blonde stood alone as always and didn't wait long for the black car to turn onto his street. When it came to a stop he quickly went to the passenger side and got into the car. The instant the door closed the car began to drive off and head for the higher-class side of the city. Nothing was said on the drive there, which Alfred had to learn quickly in order for his job to be successful. He only snuck glances at the man driving, Ivan, he claimed to be named. Alfred didn't know much about him only that Ivan was signal, well-off, commanding and possessive, and came to him only for sex. Alfred hadn't believed that Ivan only sought him out of every other male and female prostitute in the city, but after asking around it came to be true. Alfred felt honored by that, but he figured it was because he was the only one able to handle and cope with Ivan's treatment. For 500 dollars, or more depending on the session, each visit the treatment was worth it.

Once the car came to a stop in the underground parking garage Alfred quickly got out of the car. He followed Ivan who had taken the lead and they took the elevator to his loft. The instant Ivan shut the door to his home Alfred stopped walking.

"Go bathe then go to the room."

Alfred nodded and headed off to do so. It was routine. Ivan didn't like touching Alfred until he was cleaned with the products in his bathroom. Free of the filth that would touch the honey blonde on a daily basis. Ivan would keep Alfred in his home to prevent this, but for someone in his position that would be risky.

When Alfred was fresh out of the shower; he dried off and put the towel in the hamper before walking out of the room. He went into the room designated for him to be in, and Ivan sat on the bed shirtless waiting.

"Turn."

The older man had a small smile come to his face as he saw all of Alfred. Alfred took this as a good sign because, when Ivan did find hickies or any marks left over from customers the sex was always more forceful.

"Get on the bed."

The honey blonde did as told and Ivan stood from the bed as Alfred got onto it. Ivan watched closely as Alfred climbed onto the plush bed and laid out flat on his back.

"Today I thought we'd try something different."

Alfred gave a worried look but didn't say anything.

"If you do not like it you know what you need to do," Ivan stated as he noticed the look.

Alfred nodded again and Ivan smiled at him before moving to pick something off the floor. When he came back up it a bundle of bright blue bondage rope, a spreader bar, and a pair of scissors. He set the scissors on the nightstand then began to unravel the rope after laying the spreader bar on the bed. Alfred remained calm as Ivan found the ends of the rope and kept them together as he went to find the middle. The honey blonde wasn't sure how this would go for him. He had been restrained before during sex, but not with rope.

"Sit up."

Ivan took the middle of the rope and opened it up to slip it over Alfred's head. He moved Alfred's hands to hold the rope in place as he moved on to start tying knots down his chest. Alfred watched with interest as the man traveled down his body with the rope. The room was silent except for the sound of Ivan moving and Alfred's breathing picking up. For some reason Alfred found his heart beat racing in his chest as he felt the knots touching his skin and the fleeting touch of Ivan's hands. His fingers grazing his body almost teasingly and occasionally rubbing roughly when they tugged on the rope.

Alfred licked his lips as he watched the blue rope becoming a body harness, and he gasped as he felt the rope starting to bind his cock. He hadn't realized he was half hard until Ivan pointed it out to him as he bound his manhood. When Ivan finished with that section he gently nudged Alfred to lay back down. He moved the rope to frame Alfred's round ass then pulled him back up to start wrapping his torso. The whole process was the most intimate thing Ivan had ever done to Alfred since he first started training him. Ivan knew that doing rope bondage was an intimate task, which he had made it a point to avoid, but for some reason he couldn't this time. The instant he came across the bright blue rope all he could think about was binding Alfred.

"How does it feel? Too tight or lose," Ivan asked as he gently turned Alfred onto his stomach.

"No, it's fine."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and started to bind Alfred's hands. He sat on Alfred's legs as he worked the rope to its end, and tied everything off in a strong knot. He rolled Alfred back over and admired his handy work. Alfred's tan skin looked beautiful against the bright blue and his eyes matched the rope perfectly just like Ivan hoped it would. Alfred's body was divided up into diamond shapes and Ivan honestly felt proud enough that he wanted to take a picture, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he grabbed the spreader bar and fastened it to Alfred's knees. He pushed the bar back to admire how perfectly open Alfred was to him.

The sight of Alfred as he was made the older man's cock throb in his jeans. He let go of the bar then went up to the nightstand that had the lube sitting on its surface. He didn't waste any time in coating his fingers in the self-warming goo and working them into the honey blonde. Alfred barely flinched as he felt the two thick digits push into him, but it did surprise him how gentle it felt compared to the usual. He wondered if Ivan just felt like going easy on him this night, which he would not complain about.

The two fingers that Ivan had in Alfred where soon removed and Alfred had to bite back a groan. Ivan had a smirk on his face as he gripped the spreader bar and pushed it back to make Alfred's ass spread open for him.

"You may speak tonight. I want to hear you."

The honey blonde was really surprised by how Ivan acted, but didn't speak of it. He laid on the bed waiting as Ivan shifted on the bed to remove his pants then slipped on the condom and prepped himself to fuck the man before him. He didn't give any warning as he moved to push the head of his cock against Alfred's hole. Alfred opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt Ivan push into him, his thick cock opening him up more as he sunk in further. Alfred clutched his bindings tightly as a groan forced its way out of him and his body twitched once the older man was fully in him.

Alfred breathed heavily under Ivan as he felt the man getting stiffer inside him, and winced a little as Ivan pushed on the spreader bar more. Ivan took a good hold on the bar and used it as leverage as he began to thrust hard and fast into Alfred. The honey blonde instantly had moans, praises, and curses falling from his lips as Ivan pounded into him over and over. Alfred was given permission to be loud so he was going to be. Ivan growled at tight heat surrounding him and hearing Alfred's arousing voice. He knew Alfred was his weakness.

Nobody or thing could ever make him feel as good as Alfred did, feel as free, or feel completely in control. His life style was all about being pressured by others, even though he was the president of the company he had little control of what went on at work and in his personal life due to his father. But Alfred made him feel better in every way possible and he wished he could just chain the man to his hip to keep him from leaving every time he came over.

"F-Fuck Ivan! A-AH!"

Ivan bent the bar back farther, which had Alfred's hard cock right at his own lips. Ivan would have told him to suck himself, but instead he found himself leaning down and kissing the other hungrily. Alfred gasped and moaned into the kiss, unsure of why it was happening, but couldn't very well disagree with it. When they pulled apart Alfred was stunned by the look on Ivan's face. He had longing written all over his face, but also hunger that Alfred could only satisfy. The look was gone as soon as Alfred had noticed it though, and Ivan was back to his usual self. He pulled back up and lessened the bent position he had Alfred in as he fucked him harder into the mattress. Alfred's moans and cries rivaled any other noise except the bed rocking and thudding against the wall. The honey blonde's cock was throbbing from its bindings and each time contact came to it Alfred desperately wanted to cum.

Ivan bucked hard and deep into Alfred and found himself burying in hard enough to press right against Alfred's prostate. Alfred's reaction to this was to constrict around Ivan's cock and arch off the bed as he screamed in pleasure and oversensitivity. Ivan was going to pull back and repeat this process, but he couldn't. He growled out curses as he felt himself starting to cum hard into Alfred, filling his condom up quickly. He held onto the spreader bar and Alfred's left leg as he came and as he did so Alfred came with him. The honey blonde wriggled on the bed as he felt his orgasm wash over him, but it wasn't a typical orgasm, it was dry. Alfred's cock was still stiff in the bondage rope as he laid out on the bed panting and twitching from oversensitivity. Ivan noticed this of course and while remaining inside of Alfred, pushed forward and grabbed the scissors off the nightstand. Alfred moaned and shivered from the action and looked hazily at Ivan as he slipped the cold steel of the scissor under the rope near his cock and cut it. Ivan only tugged the rope a little to loosen it and Alfred instantly came. He arched his back sharply as his breathing became rushed and a series of "Oh shit Ivan" followed as he came hard onto himself and Ivan's hand.

When he was spent he laid limp on the bed and eyes unfocused. Ivan slipped out of Alfred and discarded his condom then took off the spreader bar. He laid it on the floor then rolled Alfred over to start undoing the rope. Even though this session was the most intimate and gentle since he first picked up Alfred, it seemed to be the most intense. Ivan made a mental note to try this again and to buy that bright blue rope in bulk.

Once Alfred was free Ivan cleaned him up and dressed him in the pajamas he wanted Alfred in. He made the honey blonde focus enough to take out the contacts he wore for his profession before putting him to bed. Alfred didn't complain and instantly fell asleep once he was cared for. Ivan gathered his toys and as he left the room he decided that a Saturday session was in order.

* * *

***Sorry it took so long my glasses broke but now i got my back ups! This ficlet was motivated by The Hills by The Weeknd yes I really do love him that much xp*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcome! More to be added!***


	9. Reunion - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has a high school reunion to go to and he hopes to met the love of his life that he lost.

**Reunion**

" _Hey Ivan I'm sorry, but I gotta cancel our date. Something important has come up that I gotta deal with. Again sorry."_

Ivan listened to the message three more times before he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He had been agonizing over how to cancel his date with Alfred ever since he got his reunion letter in the mail. He liked Alfred, he was a great guy, funny, teasing and annoying bastard, and very interesting to be around, but Ivan couldn't bring himself to fully give himself to him.

The ash blonde sighed as he felt his heart calming and erased the message on his phone. He flopped back on his bed and turned his head to see the reunion letter laid out.

' _Sorry Alfred, but this is my chance to meet him again.'_

The slight guilt over enjoying Alfred canceling their date so he was free to attend his high school reunion soon melted away. Ivan could only imagine meeting the _right_ Alfred, _his_ , well used to be his, Alfred again. Seeing those deep blue eyes, honey blonde hair with the oddest cowlick, peach skin, and average build, though he was on slightly on the heavy side, but Ivan loved that. That was his Alfred and he missed him. Ever since they broke up in high school Ivan found that no matter who he was with he could only think about Alfred, which was really a pain in the ass. Especially when Ivan met the Alfred he was sort of dating. This Alfred was modestly buff, loud, bright blue eyes, tan, glasses, and he even had an odd cowlick. He reminded him of his Alfred, but he knew there was no way that that Alfred could be the same.

Ivan sighed and got off his bed to start packing a bag and get himself ready for the drive ahead. He thought to get a plane instead, but he wanted all the time he could get to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, besides, he had to pick up his best friend for the reunion whether he liked it or not.

**././././ **

"Do you think he's here?"

Alfred looked to his brother pleadingly as they looked through the quickly growing crowd of the Class of '05.

"I don't know Al, geeze. You've asked me every ten minutes and we've only been here for half an hour," Matthew stated as he looked at his twin.

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to be sure okay."

Matthew gave an all knowing look and rolled his eyes. He took the punch-bowl cup that looked like it'd be crushed to death in Alfred's hands and pulled his brother over to the bleachers.

"Alfred I have a feeling he'll be here okay. Toris is here and he didn't even have that great of a time in school! So just relax, breath dude."

"Ugh, just kill me Mattie," Alfred whined and sat down on the bleachers.

He knew he was a nervous wreck. He had blown off Ivan in order to see the Ivan he'd been craving to see again. He wanted to say so many things to him and apologize a thousand times over, but the way he was acting would ruin everything. He didn't even know if the guy would recognize him since he'd lost weight and had so much of himself change over the years. Hell he was hoping he'd be able to recognize Ivan.

"Alfred, get a grip. You're supposed to be the overly confident twin," Matthew huffed out and Alfred just sighed. "Al—Oh my god—"

"What is it Ma—"

The younger twin took Alfred's face and pointed in the direction he was looking in. Standing by one of their old teachers as well as Ravis, Toris, and Feliks, was Eduard. This was significant because everyone knew that Edward was Ivan's right hand man like Toris.

"I'll be back Mattie. I gotta, gotta go over there," Alfred muttered out and quickly pulled away from his brother grip and straightened out his suit as he tried to look nonchalant as he went over to Eduard.

Matthew smirked at watching his twin head off and as he turned around to get another cup of punch he was instantly met with a wall of muscle. He instantly thought it was Carlos, but when he really looked he saw it was defiantly not the Cuban. He looked at the name tag sticker on the man's suit and wide-eyed as he made eye contact.

"Ivan Braginsky?!"

"Hello Matvey. Sorry for getting in the way."

"N-No problem, um… Wow, you look completely different," Matthew stated as he gawked at Ivan's height and build.

The man looked more handsome than ever and the suit he was wearing was doing him justice.

"You looked different as well. No more braces," Ivan commented and Matthew could only blush. "Matvey I did want to speak with you about—"

"Let me guess, it's about Alfred right," Matthew interrupted as a smirk came to his face.

"D-Da, have, did he show up as well?"

Matthew had a smile break out on his face, and he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Williams, this is not funny," Ivan stated and frowned at the blonde.

"Oh, oh it is. Um, wow, okay well look over there," Matthew said and pointed.

Ivan followed the finger, and at that moment his eyes locked on blue and his mouth dropped open. Eduard was standing next to Alfred pointing at him with the same jaw dropped expression.

"Hey, are you going to take him out of here to talk, or just stand there," Matthew questioned.

"U-Uh…"

Ivan didn't even know what to say, but he found himself walking through the crowds to get to Alfred, who was walking towards him. When they met in the middle the two just stared at each other in shock. Ivan's Alfred from high school was the same Alfred he had recently met, and Alfred's Ivan was the same from high school.

"Wow…"

"How is this…possible," Ivan asked. Alfred could only shake his head in bewilderment. "You said your name was Alfred Jones."

"It is, just—"

"Hello and welcome back Class of 2005!"

The two's attentions where taken briefly by the booming voice and looked up to see their old principal on the stage. When they looked back at each other effectively blocking out the man Alfred suggested: "You wanna go someplace else?" Ivan could only nod and they weaved out of the crowd and snuck out into the hallway. They kept walking to get away from the noise and during that time Alfred began to talk.

"Well, um… I used to be Alfred Williams, me and Mattie's parents divorced senior year, but we already broken up by then…"

"Oh…So you took you mother's name?"

"Yup, they split me and Mattie up, but we still managed to stay together during everything."

"Ah…"

The two fell into silence and soon found themselves stopping at one of the security gates placed throughout the school. Alfred leaned against the gate and Ivan leaned against one of the walls of lockers.

"What about you? You look completely different since I last saw ya," Alfred said as he looked at Ivan.

The Russian sighed and nodded his head.

"I apparently didn't finish growing until college. The white hair is hereditary as well, you remember that my father had it."

Alfred nodded his head after he recalled the old man from memory. His sisters had had beige hair like him, but his father had white hair and he was very young.

"You have changed considerably as well, no more of those precious love handles da," Ivan said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up! Only you could love those things! I'm glad I worked that crap off as an engineer," Alfred huffed out and wrapped his arms around himself as if to check if they were gone.

Ivan had a smile spread over his face and couldn't help the laugh coming over him. Alfred pouted as the older man laughed at him and went over and pinched his stomach though his button up shirt. Ivan quickly fell silent and pried Alfred's hand off as he rubbed his stomach.

"That hurt Fredya."

"Well you're an ass Vanya."

The two looked at each other with slight surprise as they realized they had just used their old nicknames. Ivan also noticed he was still holding Alfred's hand, and he didn't want to let it go.

"I'm sorry."

Alfred instantly looked right into Ivan's eyes with surprise.

"Ivan don—"

"Alfred, it was my fault we broke up. I shouldn't have ignored you like I did."

Ivan squeezed Alfred's hand to convey even more regret for his treatment to Alfred. They had broken up after getting into a huge fight. Ivan had been ignoring Alfred in favor of school, work, and dealing with his demanding father. He had ignored Alfred to the point it felt like they weren't even dating, and with the things going on in Alfred's life he couldn't take it. He had tried to be understanding of course, but it was just too much for him.

"Ivan, it's not just your fault. You had your things and I had mine, and I just… just expected you to be there all the time…" Alfred admitted and Ivan moved to lace their fingers together.

"But I was your boyfriend and I wasn't there for you. I fucked it up."

Alfred laughed a little at hearing that and moved closer to Ivan so that they stood toe to toe.

"We both fucked it up okay, and, I believe you _are_ my sort-of-boyfriend currently… right?"

Ivan smiled at hearing this and chuckled.

"Yeah, but we can get rid of the "sort of" if you want," Ivan suggested and leaned down to put his forehead to Alfred's.

"I'd like that."

Ivan moved forward just as Alfred did, and the two met with a loving kiss. Ivan moved to wrap his arms around Alfred tightly, and Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. The two kissed deeply, but it ended when Alfred started to smile and giggle into the kiss.

"What is so funny Fredya," asked Ivan curiously and amused as the honey blonde laughed in his arms.

"Sorry, sorry, just… I just remembered the first time we ever did anything serious with each other."

Ivan thought about this for a moment and made a sound of understanding as he remembered. The two had stayed after school in their science class to get help from their teacher they didn't really enjoy having. They ended up being alone though mostly because, Mr. Derish had to attend a staff meeting for all the science teachers. They never had a moment of peace alone together like they had in that room and took advantage of it. Making out heavily and then having sex for the first time behind their teacher's desk. It had been amazing and embarrassing all at once for a couple of sophomores.

"Mmm, why don't we do that again," Ivan suggested with a smirk.

"You mean break into our old classroom and defile the back space of the teacher's desk," Alfred asked astonished.

Ivan only smiled wider, and Alfred couldn't help but do the same. Alfred instantly gave a nod and went to grab his wallet while Ivan played lookout. The two of them had learned how to unlock the school security gates years ago and both still retained that skill. Alfred used a pen he had picked up from somewhere in the gym and his driver licenses. (Though back in school he used a mechanical pencil and his school ID.) When the gate made the usual click sound he slide the rickety gate to the side enough to slip in and Ivan hurried in after. They closed it, but not completely, then Ivan took Alfred's hand and led him up to the second floor of building one. The two felt just like they did back in school and they actually wondered if they'd get caught by the principal or someone.

"Is this it," Ivan asked in a hushed voice.

Alfred looked into the classroom through the window and nodded.

"Yeah, the view from the windows is the same."

Ivan nodded and took Alfred's lock picking supplies to open the door, but found that it was already unlocked.

"Wow, they still suck at locking doors," Alfred said in a giddy whisper.

Ivan only chuckled and they quickly got inside. They left the lights off, but the outside light was enough so they could see their old room. The black rubber topped lab tables and rows of desks with the teachers upfront with a whiteboard instead of chalk.

"Oh man, do you think my desk is still here," Alfred asked as he ran over to the spot he assigned back in 10th grade.

Alfred scanned the desks and Ivan just took a seat at the teacher's desk.

"I don't think they would still have that here Alfred. It's been years, besides a desk with 'Fuck You' carved into it wouldn't last long."

Alfred pouted when his search came up to nothing and moved over to Ivan.

"A guy can dream can't he?"

Ivan rolled his eyes and got up from the chair to pull Alfred towards him.

"Didn't we come here to have sex," Ivan asked with a husky voice.

"Y-Yeah, uh, we better not take off a lot though in case we gotta make a break for it."

Ivan agreed and leaned in to capture Alfred's lips in a heated kiss. The honey blonde groaned into it and it didn't take much for Ivan to move them down to the floor. They didn't waste any time in yanking down dress pants and underwear. They had rifled through the teacher's desk to see if they had any confiscated items that would assist them and sure enough an unused condom was amongst comic books, rubber bands, sunglasses and other items. They made quick work of getting ready and before long Alfred was groaning on the floor as Ivan slammed into him.

Ivan did his best to thrust hard and aim right for Alfred's prostate, but the hard vinyl tile flooring was killing his knees and Alfred's back. They ended up switching positions, having Alfred ride Ivan, which was much better than before. Alfred held onto their teacher's old desk for leverage and rode Ivan as hard and fast as he could. Ivan growled out Alfred's name and held onto the honey blonde tightly as they fucked behind their teacher's desk.

"F-Fuuuck Ivan!"

Alfred moaned as he slammed down sharply, which pushed him over the edge. He came hard onto his chest and Ivan quickly followed by filling up his condom. When they finished they quickly cleaned up, tossing the condom in the bio-hazard trashcan so no one would look in it and Alfred stripping out of his button up to be in his cum free undershirt.

"Ya know, if there's some weird shit in that trashcan you're gonna be the daddy of mutant babies," Alfred stated as he tried to look less like he just had sex.

Ivan let out a laugh and just hugged Alfred from behind and kissed his neck.

"If that happens you can raise them with me. It was your fault I came."

"Well I'm sorry my ass felt that great," Alfred playfully huffed out then turned and kissed Ivan.

The kiss went from a measly peck to deep and passionate, which resulted in hickies being left behind. When they finally called it quits it was because of Alfred's cell phone going off.

"Shit, the reunion's almost over and their doing some awards thing," he exclaimed as he saw his twin's text.

"We better get going then."

Alfred agreed and Ivan took his hand and led the way out of the classroom and down the stairs. They slipped back through the gate and shut it completely before, rushing back into the gym. No one noticed them or how flushed they looked because of the dim lighting and laser lights, but Eduard and Matthew made it a point to tease them about it when they finally came back.

* * *

***Yeah...I don't know about this... I thought it'd be cool and funny, but I don't know... oh well :T***


	10. Lazy Afternoon - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia makes America take a break from work.

**Lazy Afternoon**

Russia poked his head into America's office to see him pulling on his hair as he stared at his laptop. Russia smiled at the sight and moved into the office to be in front of Alfred's desk. The honey blonde looked up briefly then back to his laptop.

"What is it Ivan?"

"I think you need a break moye solnyshko."

Alfred gave a halfhearted laugh and picked up a paper off his desk and examined it.

"I wish I could, but I can't. My boss needs this crap by tomorrow," Alfred stated tiredly then put the paper down and typed something on his laptop.

Ivan shook his head at the American and moved around the desk. He pulled Alfred's chair back and swiveled him around.

"Just a little break and you can get back to your work."

America looked at Russia bewilderedly, but he could tell that the older nation would not be opposed to just dragging his ass out of his chair. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, you win. Just a little break."

Ivan smiled and took Alfred's hand to pull him out of the computer chair. The ash blonde led the way to their bedroom where he instructed Alfred to get into bed. The honey blonde was confused on what Ivan had planned, but figured they were going to have a quickie since Russia was taking off his clothes. Alfred didn't question it and began to strip as well and when he went to yank off his boxers he noticed Ivan kept his on and had slipped on his t-shirt he used for sleeping in.

"What are we doing again," Alfred asked trying to figure Ivan out.

"Taking a break da," Ivan stated then pulled back the covers on the bed.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and kept his boxers on. He got into bed with Ivan, and the Russian slipped off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand. America didn't say anything about it and rested his head on Russia's chest. They didn't say a word as they laid in bed and Alfred found himself looking around his bedroom. The lights were off but the room was filled with mid-afternoon sunlight that made everything have a soft glow to it. Even though it was October he could hear the a/c running and he felt a shiver come over him that was extremely pleasant.

Ivan smiled at feeling it and moved a hand to Alfred's hair. He ran his fingers through it idly, which made Alfred hum in approval and let out a yawn. He was glad that Alfred had relented to his demands. The honey blonde had been working since he woke up and he knew needed the break greatly. Thus a lazy afternoon break in bed sounded just right to him.

Russia looked down to America as he felt him shift and noticed him pressing his ear firmly to his chest. He couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped him when he realized that Alfred was listening to his heart beat. In Alfred's defense he couldn't even remember the last time he had actually paid attention to it, and laying in silence like he was made him notice the stead thumping. The laugh on the other hand made his face heat up about being found out and at hearing and feeling the laugh. Ivan smiled softly as he saw the tips of Alfred's ears turn red and he moved his hand from Alfred's hair to his arm.

"Do you like your break?"

"Yeah…Switch places with me."

"Alright."

Alfred let go of Ivan and the Russian rolled over and wrapped his arms around the honey blonde. He pressed his face to Alfred's bare chest and Alfred held him to his body. Alfred's face was still tinged pink through this and even more so as he felt Ivan listening to his heart beat. The Russian closed his eyes and was content to be the little spoon for the American. Alfred kissed the top of his head and started to run his fingers through his hair. Ivan let out a deep breath and Alfred yawned once more. Eventually time seemed to crawl by then just fade completely as the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko - my sunshine

***Mmmm there is a need for fluff. U.U**


	11. The Letters - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**The Letters**

_September 1957_

_Dear America,_

_As you know tension between our countries are extremely high. My boss is certain we will triumph over you in this war and I cannot disagree. I, however, disagree with one thing, and that is not being able to see you._

_I am not sure if you still hold feelings for me as I do for you. My feelings have wavered over time through our conflicts and this war, but I could never purge my heart of you. Even with the new one given to me I find you are still there. All I can do is hide it as best as I can from my boss and everyone else._

_At the conferences held by our bosses or other nations I cannot keep my eyes off you. I know it looks like a hateful glare, but that is all I can give you. It is the times when you are distracted from me that I love and hate the most. The constant look of displeasure is gone and you brighten up like a sunflower blooming. I wish I could be the cause of that smile and laugh once more. I wish I could hold you instead of fight you. I wish I did not have to use hate in order to talk to you. Granted I was genuinely angry with you occasionally, but it never lasted long._

_The moment I came to know you as a colony I knew I had to have you. But as fate have it I got to have you as a friend for many years and a lover for one._

_I would like to hope this letter finds you well, but since it will be placed somewhere secret… I have written thousands of letters addressed to you and I could never send one. I am fearless Russia yet, I have no courage to send a letter._

_I love you dearly Alfred._

"Fredya, what are you doing?"

America turned around from where he sat on his knees on the floor of Russia's closet. The older nation stood behind him with a look of interest on his face. Alfred absentmindedly clutched the piece of yellowed paper with faded ink in his hands, and Ivan's violet eyes grew wide. It was then that he noticed the pile of letters behind Alfred. Some of them open, some not, and Alfred's blue eyes where red and puffy as if he had been crying.

"Did, did you read them," Ivan asked feeling conflicted.

He had longed for Alfred to read them, but he also wanted to keep them secret. Those letters where his purest thoughts, and it embarrassed him how much he felt during those years.

"Only a few…"

Ivan felt his breath hitch at the answer and he honestly didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should be anger, happy, or sad. All he could do was stare at America and the honey blonde gave a guilty look then stood up from the floor.

"I, I didn't mean to find them. I was looking to see if my favorite shirt was in there, and the box just fell over. I-I, I'm sorry."

Alfred didn't know what to think either, but he felt guilty. He felt as if he had just read someone's diary and he knew that was an invasion of privacy and horrible. He looked up to Ivan who seemed to have calmed down and let out a deep breath. The older nation ran a hand through this hair and tugged on his scarf a little.

"It's, it's alright. They _were_ addressed to you, but, but please don't read anymore it's humiliating."

Alfred had a small smile come to his face, and he set the letter he had in hand down then got to his feet. He went up to Russia and wrapped his arms around the man tightly.

"I loved them. Thank you for writing them." Ivan smiled softly and hugged Alfred back. "If it helps, I, I wrote about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there somewhere in my attic back in D.C. You, you can read them when you come over to even the score."

Russia's soft smile grew wider at hearing this, and America had a blush stain his face as he recalled the embarrassing things he had written.

"I think that would be fair."

Alfred smiled nervously and Ivan leaned down to kiss him. The kiss eased both of their nerves and made them feel relaxed and loved. When they pulled apart Ivan kissed Alfred's forehead softly.

"Now how about you go downstairs while I find a new place to hide my letters," Ivan said with a teasing smile.

Alfred just let out a chuckle and nodded his head. They shared one more quick kiss before Alfred left the bedroom. Ivan picked up his letters and the old box he had them in and had a weak smile on his face as recalled most of the circumstances of the time he wrote each letter. He briefly wondered if he should burn the letters, but quickly got rid of that idea. He instead took his box of letters and hid with in house. Going to one of the storage rooms in his home and hiding it amongst the organized clutter to never be seen again.

* * *

***Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***

 


	12. Keeping Warm - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard causes a power outage.

**Keeping Warm**

On a lovely December morning in Russia, the personifications of America and Russia found themselves in a predicament. It was 6 am when America snapped his eyes open and he realized something; the house was extremely cold. He rolled over in bed and instantly huddled into Russia who woke up as a result of the man trying to actually meld his body into his.

"Fredya, what are you doing?"

"It's cold as balls," Alfred muttered.

Russia took a deep breath as he heard this and pulled an arm free from America and rested it outside his covers. He gave a hum then reached his arm over to his nightstand and grabbed his alarm clock and brought it to his line of sight. He found that the numbers that should be there where not and he groaned as he realized what happened.

"It seems…We have lost power."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Alfred finally said:

"Sweet God, we're going to die."

Ivan couldn't help the laugh that came out of him, and Alfred just latched onto him harder to keep warm.

"Nyet, we will live. I do not have a generator so we have things to do, and if he don't hurry the water will freeze."

Alfred groaned even louder and more desperate as his source of heat started to leave him.

"No you bastard stay! You just want me to freeze don't you," Alfred whined out as Ivan got out of bed.

Ivan rolled his eyes and quickly found and slipped on his pajama pants, a sweater, and slippers. Alfred just bundled up in the blankets then slipped off the bed as Ivan went to the bathroom.

"Why don't you have a generator?"

"I used to but it died after only a few winters ago and I never replaced it," Russia stated then sighed in relief at seeing the water flowing after a minute or two of not doing so.

Alfred heaved a sigh of his own and groggily came into the bathroom. The American tried to get Ivan to help him take a piss without getting the covers off, and the result was Ivan holding the blankets around Alfred and the toilet while he did his business. When he was finished they headed out of the room to the first floor. The honey blonde was cocooned in his blankets and Ivan put on his coat as he found the lower floor to be colder.

"F-Fuck I need a heater," Alfred said as his teeth chattered.

"That requires power, but I do have a kerosene one, but we need to save that for our bedroom," Ivan stated as he went into the kitchen.

Alfred only groaned and plopped down at the table as Ivan started tapping the faucet trying to get the water flowing.

"Then what can I get?"

"Well, there are many fireplaces in my home, and there are plenty of logs outside my house as well as tress so…"

Russia gave a teasing smile as America stared at him tiredly.

"I hate you. I hate you, and your weather. It's too early for this."

"You have lived through this when you were much younger and even in this millennia Alfred."

Alfred made an incomprehensible noise then got up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"To put on pants and boots. Gotta chop wood right?"

Russia smiled and nodded as the honey blonde trudged out of the kitchen and went back upstairs. While Alfred got dressed Ivan changed out of his slippers to put on his boots, scarf, and gloves. He had started sleeping without his beloved scarf because, Alfred had a tendency to choke him with it in his sleep.

Once Ivan opened the door; Alfred was walking back down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his boots before following Ivan out of the house.

"Wow…"

Alfred stared in awe at the blanket of snow and ice. There had been a blizzard the night before and even though Alfred knew how much snow was coming he was still amazed. Ivan lived a ways out of Moscow so his yard looked like a desert, but made of snow that was capped with a layer of ice. As they walked through it Ivan sunk right on through, breaking through the ice layer with a loud crunch, but Alfred was somewhat able to stand on top of it in some spots. This discovery led to Alfred doing a strange crab walk as he tried to even his weight over the icy snow and Ivan wished he could record the times when he failed.

They eventually made it to the back of Ivan's home and the Russian practically broke into his own shed to get out his shovels and axes. The lock had frozen over, which was nothing really to him. With tools in hand Ivan dug out a path to the wood and the chopping block. Alfred just shivered behind him and tried not to get hit by the mountains of snow the man was tossing over his back.

"F-Fuck, let me ch-chop wood. I came out in this shit f-for a purpose, and it isn't t-ta watch you do everything," Alfred declared through chattering teeth.

Ivan arched a brow at this and let out a huff of air as he finally stabbed his shovel into the snow.

"Very will Fredya, but if you impale yourself or lose your grip on the axe, you're going back inside."

Alfred made a tsk sound and took the axe that Ivan had laying against the wall of snow he dug out.

"I'm America, _Vanya_ , I can handle some wood," he stated then not a second later started to laugh.

"Are you sure you are an adult," Ivan questioned and Alfred stopped his snickering to stick his tongue out at the man. "That does not help your case."

"Ya know what snowman, go fuck an icicle or something," America shot back, as he grabbed a log of wood and set it on the chopping block.

Ivan had a chuckle escape him at the comeback and shook his head as saw Alfred raise the axe. When the blade came down it cut the wood in two perfectly and Alfred had a smug grin come to his face as he picked up the pieces.

"Don't get a splinter Fredya."

"You're a bastard."

Alfred shoved the logs into Ivan's arms and went back to chopping more. In the end Ivan left Alfred to it to continue shoveling, but as a result the younger nation thought it would be cool to "Steve Roger" a log as he put it. This entailed of him splitting a log with his bare hands and not only did he succeed at it, but succeeded in getting a massive splinter, which he blamed Ivan for.

When enough wood was chopped; they carried it into the house and pilled it up to the main fireplace. Ivan had Alfred get the fire going while he went in search of the heater and kerosene for their bedroom.

"Oh my god can I just lay in the fire," Alfred asked as he scooted even closer to the blaze.

"If you wish to burn to death be my guest," Ivan stated with a chuckle as Alfred whipped his head around to glare at him.

"You become more of an asshole than a lover when it's freezing."

Russia only sighed at hearing this and left the dejected looking honey blonde to the fire while he went to the kitchen. America just gave a huff and turned back to the fire as a yawn escaped him. The warmth of the fire had started to rein in Alfred's exhaustion.

America didn't know how long it had been, but he found himself opening his eyes quickly. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep and the random thought of falling into the fire in his sleep had jolted him awake. What he had feared though was not happening in the slightest. What was happening was Ivan sitting beside him and having both of them covered in blankets from their bed. The older nation had an arm around America to keep him leaning into his side comfortably, and the other arm was outstretch to move a pot that laid above the fire on an iron hook.

"What?"

"Good afternoon Alfred. Lunch will be ready soon."

The honey blonde sat up as he heard this and stared at Ivan confused. The man had been an asshole since they woke up at the crack of dawn and now he was being caring. Alfred was honestly amazed and even more so as he recalled what he had said to the other before he unexpectedly fell asleep. He couldn't help the small smile that came to his face and moved closer to Ivan. The Russian smiled at the action, but had to pull away so he could get their food out of the fireplace. Alfred watched as he did so and felt his stomach growling at him as he finally registered the amazing smell of whatever Ivan was cooking.

"Dear God, what are you making?"

"Stew. I had set out beef this morning while you was moping about the cold."

For some reason Alfred felt his face heat up at hearing this. He didn't know if it was embarrassment or not, but just pushed it aside as Ivan filled up two bowls. Ivan gave Alfred his first and the honey blonde was eager to take a bite. The moment he did, he instantly felt warmer than ever as the hearty stew went down and he let out an obscene moan.

"Fuck that's good."

"I'm glad you like it," Ivan said softly as he huddled the blankets around them better after he took up his bowl.

Alfred felt his face heat up even more at this and looked out the corner of his eye as Ivan started to eat. He didn't know why, but he felt like he'd been an ass all morning, which was probably true. He also felt like it had been years since they'd been this close; that they've been in such an intimate situation.

"H-Hey, um, I'm sorry if I was an ass this morning."

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this and looked over to Alfred.

"It is fine Alfred. As you have pointed out I have been an asshole as well, for which I am sorry. Being woken up because of a power outage from a blizzard is not a pleasant way to start a day da? Especially when you finally get some time with the one you love."

Alfred had a spoon full of stew in his mouth as he heard this and he felt like he was going to choke on it. Well choke on the stew, faint, have a heart attack, and/or blush to the point his face would catch fire, where all the options he had running for himself. In the end he swallowed his stew and cleared his throat as his face remained a deep red. He had no idea Ivan felt like, which was also a comfort because he thought he was the only one thinking about it.

"Y-Yeah, you're right."

A brilliant yet goofy smile came to Alfred's face and Ivan leaned down and kissed him. Alfred returned it of course and sighed contently into it before they pulled back.

"S-So, what do you wanna do?"

Alfred gave a thoughtful hum to this question.

"Perhaps, we should finish our lunch and then play a game?"

America thought it over and agreed, though a part of him was disappointed.

After lunch Russia left to gather the board games he had as well as a few decks of cards. They played every one of the board games, which Alfred claimed that Ivan cheated on half of them. They moved onto card games, which Alfred murdered Ivan in UNO. It was also during this game that they both realized how late it had gotten. The evening sun was casting an orange glow through the windows and Ivan called for a break. The ash blonde headed off to the kitchen and came back with a loaf of bread and a tea kettle. He put the kettle into the fire and set the loaf on top of the cast-iron pot that held their leftover stew. He put those two items closer to the fire to warm up then went back to the kitchen to get mugs, a pot filled with spices and things, and marshmallows.

"What are you doing?"

"Something. Now, let's play again. I have a feeling I will win."

"Sssuuuurrreee you will."

Alfred gave a smug grin and Ivan only smiled as he picked up his cards. Throughout their game Ivan checked on their heating leftovers and the kettle. When Ivan eventually won two times in a row the kettle was ready and he called the game to an end as he went about getting it out of the fireplace. The American only moped and started to build a house of cards as Ivan emptied the kettle into the pot that had all the spices and things within it. When he deemed it ready Alfred could smell just what it was, and smiled brightly as he was handed a mug covered with marshmallows.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you? I really, really love you. To the moon and back."

The older nation chuckled at hearing this and watched with smile on his face as America started to drink the homemade hot chocolate. It was also this time that the leftovers where heated up and Ivan moved the pot over to them. He didn't bother putting the stew in bowls this time only giving Alfred a spoon as he opened the lid and cut slices of bread. America's smile grew wider as he found that the cast-iron pot was like a little space heater situated between him and Russia.

They ate in a comfortable silence and America just felt like his heart was finally going to give out. He found himself secretly thankful for the power outage, but verbally grateful for finally being with Russia.

"I'm really glad that I finally got to come over. Practically had to fight my way here, but I'm glad I made it."

Russia looked up mid-bite and was unable to look away from America. The firelight seemed to make everything more intimate, which he had noticed before, but now. Now it seemed to have intensified because, it seemed that America was acting bashful in front of him. He hadn't seen the honey blonde that way for a while, and he felt like he was losing his mind and heart.

"Alfred, are you done eating?"

Alfred looked up from his mug at hearing this and shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Good, then follow me."

America was completely at a loss and felt embarrassed for even saying anything. The American got up once Ivan moved the pot out of the way and became even more confused as the Russian put out the fire.

"Ivan, what are you doing?"

"Just follow me Fredya."

With that Ivan had Alfred be smothered with the blankets and led the way to go upstairs. The Russian used a candle to light his way and opened his bedroom door. Alfred went in first still confused and Ivan rushed over to the heater and turned it on. He then came up to Alfred and ushered him onto the bed and once they climbed in Alfred noticed that Ivan had put extra blankets over the fit-it. He also noticed that Ivan was now directly above him, and moved down to hug the other tightly.

"Alfred, I am glad you were able to make it. I'm glad that we finally had time to be together. I missed you and I love you."

Alfred didn't know how to react to this, his mind drawing a blank, but he did manage to hug Ivan back. He loosened his grip a little as Ivan pulled back and watched him smile at him. Alfred couldn't help but smile back then had a laugh escape him as he moved his fingers to pinch the fabric of Ivan's sweater.

"So, i-is this the part where we make love?"

Ivan had a grin break out on his face and he laughed lightly as Alfred couldn't contain his own.

"Da, da. It is."

Ivan kissed Alfred though they couldn't keep it up because they kept smiling.

"I love you Vanya."

"And I love you Fredya."

* * *

***Just some fluff before my Halloween special [insert evil laugh]* I'm on fall break so I got nothing but time to write ^J^* Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. GREAT SCOTT - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Oct. 21st 2015 and Alfred is a nerd!

**GREAT SCOTT!**

"Great scott! Ivan, it's Oct. 21st 2015!"

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this and turned to see Alfred standing in the archway of the living room dressed in odd clothing. A rainbow like hat, a strange grey and red jacket over a red shirt, paired with pale blue jeans, and the oddest high-tops he'd ever seen the honey blonde wear.

"What is going on exactly," Ivan asked and Alfred let out a gasp.

"Great scott! You don't know!? Have you never seen Back to the Future?!"

Ivan only nodded and Alfred gawked at the man.

"Well that's a damn crime and you need to dress up in this so we can fix this problem!"

The Russian was even more confused as Alfred pulled out an outfit with a mustard yellow outfit with a red shirt with an odd print, clear plastic tie, and a pair of sliver glasses that looked like a solid band of metal.

"You want me to wear that? Outside? In public?"

Alfred nodded happily and gave his best puppy dog eyes, which took a little longer than usual to make Ivan cave.

"Fine! But if this is something ridiculous I will need your ass as payment."

"You got it big guy," Alfred beamed.

He was just happy to get his way, and in no time at all Ivan was dressed and they were out to the movies. Alfred had planned this movie date in advance, but now it was a true mission to educate his boyfriend.

**.-.-.-.**

"So that is why you were so excited."

"Yup! Its great right?!"

Ivan thought back to the hours of his life that he lost while watching the trilogy and nodded his head.

"Great scott, _no_ it wasn't! I knew it was something only you would think was remotely important."

"Hey don't be an ass! Everyone in that theater cared and I could tell you liked it," Alfred stated and jabbed a finger into Ivan's chest as they stopped at their car.

Ivan just rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. He had enjoyed the films, but he really wished he hadn't been forced to wear the outfit he had. Of course he wasn't the only one dressed up, but it was that fact and others that was just humiliating.

"I still demanded you in bed as payment for this," Ivan stated and pulled Alfred close to his body in the already empty parking lot.

Everyone at the theater had left after the sequel was finished, but some, such as Alfred and himself, stayed to watch a three. Now that it was over it was late in the night and no ones to be seen.

"I don't know man. You are Doc Brown for the day and that's kinda grody." Ivan gave an unamused glare and Alfred started to laugh and lean into the man. "Kidding, kidding."

With that Alfred leaned in completely and kissed Ivan. It was simple at first, but took on a bolder state as Alfred moved to put Ivan against the car.

In the midst of making-out a loud booming and crackling sound like thunder and lightning erupted from behind them. The two jumped and whipped their heads around to see if someone had just wrecked their car into the guard railing, but that was not the case. What they saw instead was a car screeching to halt as it left a trail of fire and smoke. The wind that came off of it was intense and Ivan had to hold onto Alfred tightly to keep him from falling over. When the car finally stopped it just sat there in the parking lot and both men just stared in amazement.

"Holy shit," Alfred muttered as he eyed the car a ways from them.

"Unbelievable," Ivan stated in shock.

The vehicle that seemed to appear out of thin air was a DeLorean that was heavily modified. The car door eventually opened and a man with wild white hair and in a lab coat appeared. He looked around then down at his wrist then to the inside of his car. He looked back up and soon spotted Alfred and Ivan. The two men still in an intimate embrace just stared back speechless.

"Great scott," came the exclamation from the man by the car.

The man then dipped back into his car and closed the door quickly. The car revved to life once more and took off down and out of the parking lot.

"Holy shit," Ivan and Alfred said together as they watched the car go.

Neither of them knew what to do or what to say. Though both wished they had taken their phones out to record it because, Ivan couldn't believe it just happened and Alfred was thrilled to be a part of something this monumental.

* * *

**Yes, I had to think of something for this important day! I'm a huge fan of Back to the Future okay J I'm even dressing up as Marty Mcfly today ^J^ Of course its kind of crappily written but I was tired and I got classes in a bit sooo... In any event I hope you liked it and the next update will be the Halloween Special I spoke of before!***


	14. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds out if his boyfriend loves him.
> 
> Warning: Gore/Insanity/Body horror

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

Alfred had a problem. That problem being: he didn't know if the man he loved, loved him back. Of course he had to remedy this and took it upon himself to visit the other's house. He loved Ivan dearly; he was perfect in every way. His strength, his voice, his face, his pale skin, white hair, and those purple eyes that filled him with such warmth and giddiness. He wanted to just take all of that and rip it apart. Categorize each piece he loved of Ivan down to the bone. Label each feature on a number scale of how much he loved it, and enjoy the wet warmth that would coat his body like a loving hug.

When Ivan came home from work he walked into his home eager to take a shower and go to sleep. He thought to call his boyfriend to plan a date since he had to cancel their last one due to work. He took out his cellphone as he set down his satchel, and the instant he did, something hard hit him in the back of the head. He couldn't make any sort of noise of pain or surprise as darkness quickly overtook his vision.

"Welcome home babe," Alfred said with a wide smile on his face.

His blue eyes were fixated on Ivan's unconscious body and he couldn't help the shiver that came over him. He let out a soft moan at the feeling and when it passed he set to work on solving his problem.

It had been years since he had indulged in this side of himself, but for some reason Ivan brought it out of him. As Alfred picked up the syringe he felt like he had never gone cold turkey. It was as if he had only spent a weekend to himself cleaning his home then heading back out on Monday to enjoy his usual habits. It was saddening, but oddly comforting as he began his task at hand. He even started to hum the old tune that would accompany him during these activities as he lugged Ivan to his bedroom. He thought he'd forgotten it and his skill, but was proven wrong as he took up his scalpel.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me… Damn it, got it tangled again."

Ivan furrowed his brow as he heard this and tried to open his eyes that felt as heavy as iron. He managed to open them a little, but closed them again at the bright light around him. He winced at the light and moved a hand to shield his eyes, but found he couldn't. He found this strange and tried again, but he realized he couldn't even feel his arm. He couldn't feel anything that wasn't his eyes and he instantly became alert and snapped his eyes open. The moment he did, however, he wished he hadn't. He stared almost unseeing and unbelieving as he looked down at himself to see what was wrong with him. His limbs were still there, thankfully, but they weren't as they had been. Various cuts riddled his body and black stitching sealed them. Blood was smeared over his body and the skin on his abdomen was peeled back. He had a clear view of his glistening internal organs under the light.

"Well, good morning Vanya," came a happy voice and Ivan instantly moved his eyes to the source.

Alfred smiled brightly as a look of horror and fear came over Ivan's eyes as he saw him. The honey blonde was covered in red, had Ivan's left arm in one hand, and a needle and thread in the other. He had been stitching Ivan's arm, but the thread had tangled and Ivan had woken up.

"Now, Ivan, I know this looks bad, but it's not I promise. I just wanted to know if you loved me," Alfred said with a cracked smile on his face.

Ivan stared at him bewilderedly and watched as Alfred moved the hand with the needle to his arm and started stitching again.

"He loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me," Alfred said softly and happily as he placed the last stick and tied it off. "That makes three he loves me and two he doesn't. I'll know for sure which is true when I stitch up your torso," Alfred stated with a smile.

Alfred set his needle down to pick up a notebook that had blood spotted on it, and wrote down something along the page that was already covered in writing. When he was done he took up his needle again and began to thread it with a new piece. He hummed his old tune with contentment and Ivan chose then to try and open his mouth to say something, but instantly the feeling of something burning came from his throat. He tried to fight out a few words, but failed as he winced from the burning. Alfred calmly grabbed a glass of water he had been drinking from and put it up to Ivan's lips.

"Yeah, you shouldn't talk for a while babe. I just love your voice so much I had to take it out and get a good look at it. I put it back of course, but it's gonna hurt a while before you can talk again," Alfred stated as Ivan sipped from the glass. "It's going to be tough not hearing your voice, but I'll pull through."

When the glass was removed Ivan honestly didn't know how to take all of this. Alfred had been so normal when they met, well typical loud and funny and compulsive, but this, this was beyond him. Alfred was supposed to be an adorable nerdy blonde that was clumsy as all hell, not this blood covered demon that he was now. He had fallen in love with the honey blonde and now he was being stitched up after god-know-what Alfred had done to him.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He—Damn it, already tangled up," Alfred growled out and Ivan looked down his body to see Alfred straightening out his thread.

Ivan wondered what he could have done to deserve this as Alfred fretted over the thread. He hadn't been an angel his whole life, but that was typical right? When he started dating Alfred he was nothing but loving and kind to him, but he did cancel one date. Was that the problem? Was that one canceled date what brought this on?

"Oh, Ivan, I hope you know that I am doing this out of concern for our relationship. I love you too much to let you leave me. That being said," Alfred paused as he finally got his thread straightened out, "you can't tell anyone about this. If you do then I'll make sure you won't be able to so much as raise your head off a pillow okay? I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want you to leave me. I know that in time you will understand me; just like I was able to," Alfred said with a sickly sweet smile and a faraway look even though he was facing the Russian.

Ivan couldn't do a thing to disagree and just watched Alfred stare off then snap out of it and continue with his stitching.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not…"

Ivan laid where he was unable to think or do anything except listen to Alfred. He was at a loss. He felt anger towards the blonde, he felt fear, he felt sadness, and bizarrely enough he still felt love. He wounded if Alfred's mindset was contagious, but thought better to leave that thought alone. He looked back down to Alfred to see him nearly finished then looked back up to the ceiling. As he stared at the crown molding and ceiling fan he realized he was in his own bedroom. He looked to the sides of himself and found that he was really in his own bedroom in his own bed. He looked over to his windows to see the light of dawn starting to seep through his curtains and the only thing he found himself thinking was that he would need to buy a new bed. He started to think of the new mattresses and bedding styles he could buy, but the thoughts were interrupted as he felt his body burning. His violet eyes grew wide as he could start to feel his limbs and the pain he was feeling was slowly growing the more he could feel.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me," Alfred said in his soft and happy voice as before.

He looked fondly at the stitching as he tied it off and wrote it down in his notebook. When he finished he popped up from the chair he had been sitting in, and seemed to be back to being loud and enthusiastic.

"You love me! I knew you did," he cheered and moved up to Ivan to place a chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulled back he noticed Ivan's pained look, and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Crap, the meds wore off already! Don't worry I'll get more and bandage you up," Alfred stated with a smile.

Alfred did as he said he would and Ivan was soon comfortably numb and being cleaned and banged from bottom to top. Alfred just hummed his old tune and as he bandaged Ivan's neck, which the man found himself thinking it was a peaceful tune.

"I love you Ivan."

Ivan looked up to Alfred's eyes and saw them reflect that love, but also some sadness.

"I can't wait to hear you say it back to me," Alfred said in a flat voice and Ivan watched curiously as tears formed in his eyes.

Alfred quickly wiped them away and gave a loving kiss to Ivan before cleaning up his tools. Ivan only watched Alfred move around, but a lethargic feeling started to settle over him. He felt his body sink further into the bed, but also seem to float as he closed his eyes. Alfred smiled at watching Ivan fall asleep and eagerly went about cleaning up so he could join the other in bed.

* * *

***So this is the Halloween Ficlet Special I was talking about! Yes it's early, but I got another MAJOR Halloween Special fic coming up called Salem! Its a 12 Chapter 2 day Special coming the 30th!* I hope you guys liked this. This is the first time I've written gore or anything dark. For some reason when I tried previous attempts it always seems scarier in my head than on paper :T* ANYWHO thanks for reading!***

 


	15. No Matter How Hard You Squint It's Still An F - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds that he has an F in advanced biology
> 
> Warnings: Teacher/Student Non-ecliptic

**No Matter How Hard You Squint It's Still An F**

"As you can see the microtubule spindles attach to the kinetochore and then pull the sister chromosome apart," stated Mr. Braginsky.

The man stepped aside of his projector screen that held the image of what he had just described to get to his desk. He picked up a stack of papers then cleared his throat to get his students attentions, though not all of them looked up at him. One specifically was passed out in the third row, but he set that aside for the moment.

"Now, I'm going to end it here so I have time to give you your report cards."

The instant he said this looks of worry, eagerness, and fear passed over his students faces as well as the usual noises of complaint.

"This is just your quarter grades so," he started as he passed out papers then paused as he got to the one student asleep. He looked over to the student's friend who was failing at trying not to find this situation amusing. "Gilbert, let me see your textbook."

The albino was quick to silence himself and hand over his book. He had seen his teacher get angry before and he didn't not want that directed at him. Mr. Braginsky took the textbook then dropped it on the floor. The loud slap of the textbook hitting the floor had everyone jump inclining the one asleep.

"Glad you could join us Alfred," Mr. Braginsky said then put Alfred's report card on his desk as the teen looked around confused. "Now as I was saying before. These are just your quarter grades so there is still time to get your _acts_ together if need be," he said a little pointedly as Alfred turned a shade of pink.

Alfred let out a huff and picked up Gilbert's book, then handed it over to him before his biology teacher made it around his row.

"So what you got Alfred," Gilbert asked as he saw Alfred looking at his report card.

The teen was squinting at the paper then looking over his glasses to bring the paper to his nose to read what was on it.

"Look at this," Alfred stated and pointed to the grade he had for his advanced biology class.

"Holy—An F dude?!"

The instant Gilbert said this Alfred wanted to die. Never in his life had he gotten an F, yet here he was in a stupidly difficult class failing. He only took advanced biology because he had liked biology when he was a freshmen. Now as a senior in high school that was completely not the case. When Gilbert had gotten his report card the albino had pulled off a C. Gilbert gave his condolences to his friend who focused a glare on his teacher.

When the report cards were out the bell rung not shortly after and everyone fled their 7th period class. Though for Alfred he didn't so much as get his backpack on before Mr. Braginsky called on him to stay behind. Gilbert wished him good luck and ran out the room when Alfred tried to punch his smug looking face.

"Mr. Jones."

Alfred groaned internally then trudged up to his teacher's desk.

"Yeah Mr. B?"

Mr. Braginsky arched a brow at the reply, but kept quiet about it and leaned forward on his desk.

"Do you know why I made you stay after?"

Alfred huffed out a breath and nodded his head.

"Because _you_ gave me an F."

"No, _I_ did not give you an F. _You_ gave yourself an F, Alfred."

Alfred stared pointedly at his teacher then set down his backpack and leaned onto his teacher's desk.

"Well I'm sorry _Ivan_ , but this class is boring."

At hearing his name Ivan moved his eyes to look at the classroom door then to Alfred. The teen understood and took the lanyard on Mr. Braginsky's desk and went to the door to lock and close it. When Alfred turned back around Ivan was no longer sitting behind his desk, but leaning on the side facing him.

"Alfred, I have tried to tutor you, but you never stay focused enough."

Alfred rolled his eyes at hearing this and crossed his arms.

"Hey, half the time it's you that jumps me okay!"

Ivan couldn't make a comeback to that because it was true. He had a problem with restraint when it came to Alfred. Ivan let out a sigh then beckoned Alfred to come up to him. The teen only stared at him defiantly, but then caved not long after. Once he was in reach Ivan grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to his body. He wrapped an arm around Alfred then moved his free hand to lift the other's face up.

"You are right, but you still need to try and study," Ivan said lowly in a way that made Alfred shiver.

"I know, I know. Just, it's such a headache," Alfred whined and his teacher just smirked at him.

"How about this then. There is a lab coming up that will be weighted heavily. If you pay attention and actually read the lab packet you should get your 55% up to a 70."

"Oh my God! Really?!"

"Yes, and if you do, then I'll be sure to give you an extra-long tutoring session."

Once Ivan said this he leaned down and kissed Alfred deeply to get his message across. When they pulled apart Alfred felt like his face was on fire.

"O-Okay, but uh… Can you tutor me, right now?"

Ivan smirked at the question and nodded his head, which made Alfred grin brightly.

"But! We must go over at least today's material because I know you didn't retain any of it."

The grin on Alfred's face faltered at hearing this, but he nodded his head anyways.

"Fine."

* * *

***Ah, thought of this while yawning through my general biology class this morning.* Again my 12 chapter 2 day Halloween Special fic titled Salem is coming up on the 30th! And in the first week of November I'll be posting There's More To Me! YES, that Gay FTM Alfred x Pansexual Ivan ficlet that I made for Collection of Ink is finally a full story!***

 


	16. The Office- Casino Night - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based/inspired by Season 2 episode 22 of The Office. Ivan confesses his feelings to Alfred knowing what would happen.

** The Office – Casino Night   
**

"I'm in love with you."

Alfred went rigid as these words filled the midnight air. He looked up slowly to Ivan before him who took his hands. Alfred hadn't realized his hands were freezing until he felt Ivan's surprisingly warmer ones caress his fingers. Each digit going over his palms and fingers and running over the ring on his left hand.

"I-Ivan… I, I—"

"I know, I know," Ivan stated his voice going to a whisper as his finished talking.

The Russian moved his hands to entwine his fingers with Alfred's and pulled the honey blonde closer to him. Alfred locked his eyes on Ivan's the sorrow in them was unbearable and Alfred tried to look away, but found he couldn't. He found himself feeling that same sorrow in his heart, his chest tightening up tightly as he looked at Ivan.

The two didn't say a word to each other, just looking at each other in the silence of night. Ivan then moved closer, his hands moving to hold Alfred, and he shivered as Alfred's breath hitched. Alfred tried to think of something, anything, to say to the older man, but all he came out was a whisper of Ivan's name. The Russian's lips met his and the kiss was soft and chaste. They held it for as long as possible then moved back a little to get air into their burning lungs. When they got their fill they moved forward together to meet in another kiss. This one taking on a more needy nature that had Alfred wishing he didn't feel like he did. Wishing that he never realized how much he didn't want to be engaged. Ivan felt the same. He wanted so badly to take Alfred away, but he knew he couldn't. Alfred had been engaged for seven years and Ludwig had finally made and settled a date.

The kiss finally came to an end when Alfred felt something wet land on his face. He touched his face to see a clear liquid on his fingers then up to Ivan who had been the source of it. The Russian had tears in violet eyes that dripped down his face that was growing pink. The two just stared once more at each other, silently admitting defeat. Ivan drew his hands back to his body and Alfred wrapped his own arms around himself. He looked down at the ground and kicked at a blacktop with his sneaker as he heard Ivan take a shaky breath. Alfred didn't want to look back up. He focused his eyes on Ivan's black leather shoes that he knew was a favorite pair of the man's. He could remember Ivan telling him that after he'd dumped ice cream on them by accident at work. He had grown to love those shoes every time he spotted them approaching his desk. Thought now, they were turning away from him, and Alfred found himself quickly looking up. Ivan still had tears coming down his face and gave a sad smile as the honey blonde finally looked at him again.

"Good bye Alfred."

Alfred's blue eyes went wide at hearing this and watched in shock as Ivan turned completely and walked away. That good bye wasn't just a simple see you later, it was the kind that said I'm leaving for good. Alfred found himself wanting to shout out to Ivan, make him stop from getting into his car, but he didn't say anything. He just watched Ivan go and once he was off the lot and out of his line of sight, he knew he had a wedding to plan with Ludwig tomorrow.


	17. Hacker - E

**Summary:** Alfred is a computer hacker and Ivan is his regular victim.

**Warnings:** Voyeurism

* * *

**Hacker**

Alfred was in a predicament. He was extremely horny and the only person that could give him what he needed still hadn't come back from work. He checked his clock for the fifth time and instantly a smile broke out on his face.

"Show time!"

The honey blonde rushed to his bedroom and plopped down at his computer desk. He booted up his computer and tapped his finger anxiously against the wooden desk as he waited. When it finally came to his password screen he quickly answered his thick wall of security. He immediately opened up his webcam program and plugged in the correct words of text to have the window he wanted. The laptop that he connected himself to was open and showed the man he had been dying to see.

"Hello again Ivan. How was work," he asked happily even though the other was unaware of him.

Ivan shuffled about his room and Alfred was content to watch, but he was begging to get a little show. Ivan was a tall Russian with a perfect build and cock to match. Alfred had stumbled upon Ivan's computer a few months back when looking for new people to hack into and mess with. Though when he found Ivan he couldn't bring himself to do anything to the man other than watch him touch himself. Ivan had been watching porn at that time and Alfred was treated to the hottest man alive groaning and pumping his huge cock that dripped with pre-cum and lube. Since then Alfred had made it a point to check in on Ivan at regular intervals, and had gotten to see some interesting things.

"What will it be today big guy? Fuck me or yourself," Alfred asked as he palmed his crotch lightly while he looked at his screen.

Alfred had found that Ivan gave off the air of a top, but on very rare days Ivan would finger himself. Alfred loved either one Ivan chose, but he did prefer to have Ivan fuck him than himself. When Ivan would just stroke his cock or hump a pillow Alfred felt he was the one getting fucked into the mattress.

"Oh, finally," Alfred stated as he bit his lower lip in anticipation.

His bright blue eyes were fixated on his monitor as Ivan began to undress barely within the laptop camera's line of sight. Alfred didn't mind it though because he was more focused on seeing Ivan's pale muscular body being exposed. The Russian slipped off his button up and took off his undershirt; revealing his toned upper body that held light body hair and a slight pudge. Alfred bit his lower lip harder as Ivan began to undo his belt, and couldn't help the whimper that escaped him when the other pulled off his pants. Ivan stood in his room with nothing on but his boxers and Alfred desperately wanted to be in that room.

"Looking hotter than ever today," Alfred complimented and rubbed his crotch a little harder, but his growing erection faltered as Ivan moved out of view. "W-Wait! Noooo, shit!"

Alfred groaned and banged his head on his desk then brought it back up to pout at the monitor.

"Don't be like Ivan," Alfred whined, then sighed in defeat as he heard a door open and a shower starting.

Alfred heaved another breath and just hoped that Ivan wasn't jacking off in the shower, which he often did. Alfred had noticed that Ivan was basically alone all the time, except for having a pet cat, which he became aware of when "Sputnik" laid on the laptop blocking his and Ivan's view. There was also a few times when Alfred would hack in and see one of Ivan's siblings using the laptop. He did find out though that Ivan had been in relationships. Alfred had a fortunate and also unfortunate three months regarding this when he found Ivan fucking another man. He was fortunate because he finally got to see Ivan in action, but he was also unfortunate because Ivan was fucking a man. Alfred had spent those three months jealously masturbating to Ivan and his boyfriend on his monitor, then feeling irritated beyond words when Ivan got brutally dumped by the guy.

"God, I wish I was there," Alfred whined and looked up to the purple sticky note hanging off his monitor.

The sticky note held Ivan's address and phone number, and even his work address and phone number. Alfred had easily obtained the info from Ivan's computer, but he never used it. He wanted to, many times, but he knew things would not be so great if he did.

"I'd probably get arrested," he said bitterly to himself. "Fuck Ivan, get out of the shower," he demanded to the monitor then threw his head back.

Alfred looked around his messy room for a moment then closed his eyes and started to imagine Ivan fucking him. He really wanted that man and really wanted to get off.

"Fuck," Alfred breathed out as he started palming his crotch again.

His erection started to stiffen up once more as he imagined himself under Ivan getting pounded into. The older man would be sweaty and panting and clinging to his body as he pushed his large cock in and out. Alfred moaned and had a shiver come over him as he fantasized this. He raised his head back up and moved his hand to get his aching manhood out of his pants, but he froze when he saw Ivan back in his room. The Russian had a towel around his waist as he dried his hair with another towel. He then stood still in his room with the towel against his face as if he was thinking very deeply about something. Alfred couldn't tear his eyes away from the man and even more so as he saw Ivan's cock starting to rise under the towel around his waist. He had no idea what Ivan was thinking about, but he thanked the perverted gods for whatever it was.

Alfred bit on his lower lip roughly as Ivan finally discarded the towel covering his face, revealing a faint a pink to his cheeks, then moving to his bed. The Russian undid the towel on his waist once he was settled and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. He popped open the cap and squirted the goo into his hand while Alfred quickly grabbed his headphones. He slapped the jack into his laptop and slipped on his headphones as quick as possible so he could catch Ivan's first moans of the night. He preferred to listen to Ivan through headphones because it felt all the more real to him.

"God Ivan," Alfred breathed out as he heard Ivan groan softly.

Alfred kept his eyes on the screen as he quickly worked off his pants and underwear then grabbed his dildo and lube from one of the computer desk's drawers. He moaned softly as he watched Ivan stroke his erection firmly and rub his thumb over the head. Ivan's chest rose and fell faster and faster as he stroked himself; his panting and hitched breaths filled Alfred's ears, making his cock throb.

"Fuck Ivan, fuck me," Alfred begged to his monitor as he stroked his cock in time with Ivan.

He also moved his body to slump in his chair more so he could start prepping his hole for his toy. His hazy blue eyes stayed on Ivan and he thanked god that the laptop was at a good angle to see the man. Ivan groaned deeply, more of a growl, when he jerked his cock roughly then let go of it. Alfred's breath hitched as he saw what Ivan planned on doing and he quickly worked himself open more. He had been going at an ideal pace, but now as Ivan was moving one of his pillows so he could straddle it he need to go faster.

Ivan moaned louder as he started to rub himself against his pillow and Alfred cursed at seeing it. He'd fallen behind and quickly moved to shove his dildo inside and turn it on.

"F-Fuck! O-Ohhmm…"

Alfred felt himself shake as the toy buzzed inside him, and shakily moved to sit up in his chair. A loud moan ripped from him as he sat up, the toy pressing in further and getting right up against his prostate. He let out a string of curses as he gripped his chair and started to rock on the toy, moving his hips in a circular motion making it slip out then back in at the perfect angle. Alfred had his eyes shut while he did this, just listening to Ivan moan and curse in his native tongue. He wanted Ivan so badly, wanted his touch; wanted everything.

Watching a man for nearly year really gets to you after a while.

Alfred forced his eyes open and nearly came from the sight of Ivan humping his pillow faster than before. The man was driving his cock hard into the soft pillow as if trying his hardest to find its sweet spot. Ivan's hair stuck to his face from still being wet but also sweat, the same going for the rest of his body that seemed to shine in the bedroom lighting. A growl escaped Ivan as he pushed his hips harder into the pillow, and quickly following that thrust was his thick cum splattering onto the pillow. Alfred's blue eyes grew wide at the sight of Ivan jerking his hips forward, nearly twitching, as he came onto the pillow. His muscles showing even more beautiful as he went ridged and clawed at his bedding as he came.

Alfred found himself slamming harder onto his toy then pressing down on it as a scream of pleasure ripped from him. His eyes squeezed shut as he came hard onto himself, the floor, and his desk. His arms grew weak from clinging to the seat of his chair and he slumped back quickly before he could fall out of his chair. He reached down to pull his toy out before it fell out of him and turned it off. He laid back in his chair panting and twitching slightly as he listened to Ivan panting in his headphones. Neither of them moved from their position for a few minutes; Ivan just catching his breath and Alfred doing the same.

Eventually Ivan started to move and Alfred cracked open his eyes to see the man grabbing the towel he had had around his waist and cleaning himself off with it. He wiped off his pillow too then put both dirtied items to the floor as he got off the bed. Ivan went to his dresser, which was just on the edge of the camera's line of sight, and slipped on a t-shirt and boxers before getting back into bed. Ivan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair after settling in then hunched over a little bit. Alfred had only wiped his cum off his desk it and remained half-naked during all this; not wanting to look away from Ivan for too long. He stared at Ivan with slight worry as the man seemed to be thinking about something unpleasant. The Russian then let out a noise of frustration and slumped into his bed. His violet eyes stared at his ceiling then to other side of his bedroom, which Alfred guessed he was looking out the window, or the empty side of his bed.

"Ivan…"

Ivan gave a deep breath then rolled over to turn off his bedside lamp. The room was quickly plunged into darkness, but the light of the city outside Ivan's window casted a soft glow into the room. Alfred could barely see Ivan's outline as he turned onto his side, and Alfred chose then to log out.

* * *

**This is not dead! I have a crap ton of fluff and naughty ficlets going on at once I can't focus enough to actually finish one xp I'm not letting this baby die!* Hope you enjoyed it!* Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	18. Fight - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is an underground member of a women's fight club and she gets the opportunity to face Anya Braginsky.

**Fight**

In the mix of the American 1950's one of the past times woman had to distract themselves from the world were fight clubs. They fight for stress relief, for the ability to feel that their alive, for exercise, and for fun.

A fist encased in worn leather collided strongly with a jaw. The effect was the woman letting out a spray of saliva and blood as her head whipped to the side. She collapsed to the hard floor below and a shadow of the victor overcame her limp body.

"Amelia is the winner," came the booming voice of the referee.

The woman grabbed the victor's hand and held it up in the air. The crowd of women around her cheered for her, and Amelia just had a bright smile on her face as she put up her other hand. Two gloved fists raised in victory, 15 wins and six losses. Amelia felt pretty invincible at this moment and when the ref let her go she shouted:

"Come on! Who's next?"

An average woman stood up with her own worn out gloves and leotard, ready to take Amelia's challenge, but was stopped. A hand came to her shoulder and behind her stood the long standing champion of the women's underground fight club. Having gotten her start after defending a few fellow Russian women from a robber in their side of the city. Anya Braginsky was a force to be reckoned with, though many recommend to do the opposite of that.

"I will take that challenge, Amelia."

Anya had 30 wins and only ten loses, of course she had been in the ring longer than Amelia, but that didn't bother her. She had seen Anya in passing during fights, but neither had the opportunity to fight each other, until now.

"Step up then oh Great Anya," Amelia said in a teasing tone as she leaned against the ropes that made the rings perimeter.

Anya just smirked at Amelia's cockiness and moved to be right in her face. Anya could see and smell the sweat that covered Amelia and the faint stench of blood from her busted lip. Amelia just stared Anya down, though she couldn't help the pounding in her chest from Anya being so close. The woman smelled like floral soap and wore a tight purple leotard that was impressive and depressing since Anya's chest was much bigger than Amelia's. The blonde tried to ignore that though, just focusing on the excitement of getting to fight Anya after three years' experience.

"Don't mind if I do," Anya stated calmly back.

Amelia smiled at her response and stepped aside to allow her to get into the ring. Anya slipped in between the ropes and put on her gloves. The referee stared at the two women ready to fight and worried if she should let a fight begin. Anya had been boxing since '44 and Amelia only '53, and Anya had height on her side as an advantage as well.

"Can we get this going or what," Amelia shouted to the ref who jumped slightly at her voice.

"Yes, yes, let's begin!"

The referee stood in the middle of the ring and hand Anya and Amelia touch gloves before starting the fight. The instant the two were freed to fight Amelia started to dance around Anya in the ring. The older woman smirked at seeing this, she had expected Amelia to lunge right for her, but it appeared that she knew better than that. Amelia held her hands up on guard and ready to spring into action, but Anya was doing the same and was not giving any openings.

Amelia could only smile at how Anya moved around the ring, and couldn't help but watch her long legs move.

"Are you going to stare at me through this fight little Amelia," Anya asked as she noticed the look.

Amelia snapped out of her little trance and a dusting of pink tainted her face. Anya found it cute, though the thought didn't stay long because Amelia came at her. Amelia went to punch from the right, but faked it and went left. Anya dodged it, just barely, and turned to punch right back, getting Amelia in her arm, though she was aiming for her face. Amelia had quickly blocked the hit and Anya found herself becoming more impressed with the young woman she was fighting.

The two of them took their turns making jabs, punches, and trash talk at each other. Each passing moment Amelia found it hard to focus properly through the fight. Her eyes seeming to focus too intently on Anya whether her dancing legs, determined face, or just her overall seemingly glowing body. Anya herself was experiencing the same problem and she couldn't help question if she was just hallucinating due to dehydration. She found herself thinking that the feisty little American was adorable with those determined blue eyes and body covered in bruises she had made.

"You still there Anya," Amelia got out with a smirk on her face.

Anya snapped out of her thoughts and rolled her eyes.

"Let us end this lapushka."

"Yeah, let's," Amelia stated and spit onto the floor.

The two danced around each other a while longer before Amelia finally made a move. She lunged forward in an all or nothing pose and Anya went after her. Amelia didn't know how it happened, but she felt a leather fist that felt like a brick connecting to her cheek and her bright blue eyes went wide. They focused on Anya, who had a flawless and determined look on her face and all that could come to Amelia's mind was:

' _Shit.'_

Amelia took the hit square-on and fell back backwards to the ground. The underground arena was deathly silent in shock, waiting to see if their rising star would get up. Amelia didn't move a muscle. Everything hurt and everything felt like lead; everything except her fluttering heart.

Anya panted harshly as she waited for Amelia to get up, but once she realized she wasn't she smiled proudly. As the referee came to make the call; Anya knew she had to meet Amelia again, whether in the ring or not. The idea of seeing Amelia outside the ring made Anya image the girl's clothing.

' _Probably something short and bright. A yellow dress ma—'_

"Victory is Anya Braginsky's!"

Anya snapped out of her thoughts at hearing this and feeling her hand being raised in the air. She looked down to Amelia who was now sitting up and holding her bruised cheek. Amelia looked up to Anya once the fight was called, and felt her face heat up at seeing Anya looking right at her.

' _Get it together Amelia,'_ she yelled internally.

She got up on shaky legs once the ref left and the club was starting to close up. Some of the woman gave their compliments to Amelia for a glorious fight, and she just gave a small smile to them.

"Amelia."

The honey blonde looked behind her to see Anya with her gloves slung over her shoulder.

"What Anya? Want another round," Amelia said and tried to make a grin, but failed because her face hurt too much.

"Yes, but not now. I definitely want to fight you again, but I would like to meet you again before that happens," Anya stated then held out her hand.

Amelia stared at the tall woman then her hand then back at her, and without a signal thought took her hand. The only thing coming to mind was how soft her hand was though she's a fighter.

"U-Uh, sure, yeah, but just because we meet outside the ring doesn't mean a thing! I will beat you next time."

Anya smirked at hearing this and took her hand back from Amelia's. She slipped out of the ring and as she left she said:

"I'll be waiting for that, but in the meantime tomorrow at 2 go to Conner Ave. and 19th Street. Goodbye Amelia."

Amelia found herself speechless as Anya said this, but a small "bye" escaped her after the woman had left the club room. Amelia sighed deeply and put a hand to her aching face.

"Amelia Jones. 15 wins, seven losses, and has the hots for a rival. Great."

* * *

**Translations:**

Lapushka - Sweetheart

***Whoo update! ^J^***

 


	19. Little One - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan ends up having a more interesting weekend than he planned.

**Little One**

Ivan took a deep breath as he opened his eyes to the cream colored ceiling above him. He sat up and stretched, groaning in pleasure as his spin popped and the stiffness of his body dissipated. When he was satisfied he looked at his clock to see it read eight in the morning. He smiled at seeing he hadn't slept the day away, which would be horrible way to spend his two days off.

He got out of bed and began his routine. Bathroom: toilet, shower; closet: get dressed; kitchen: feed himself and his cat.

"Come now Koshka," he called out as he rummaged in the kitchen for food.

He was deep in his pantry when a familiar meow sounded by his feet.

"There you are. Come breakfast," Ivan stated as he held up the can of cat food.

He fixed his cat his breakfast first and admired the clear blue sky and perfect summer weather outside his window. A perk of moving to the American Midwest was the perfect summer temperatures and large properties. He didn't move from a Saint Petersburg to be stuck in another city in America. No, he chose a home a bit on the edge of a small city near a job that made him feel good. No desk work, but baking.

He sighed contently as he noticed the large trees sway in a breeze and decided to eat his breakfast outside once he made it. After a few minutes of cooking he found himself seated on his back porch with a cup of tea in hand. His cat had followed him and laid in the seat opposite of him at the small table.

Ivan ate his food at a lazy pace, only getting halfway done when something odd happened. Ivan noticed that Koshka was staring intently at something above him and looked ready to pounce on it. Ivan looked up to see what it was and found a small person swinging on a spider's web. Ivan's violet eyes stared at the tiny creature then looked back to his cat to see if he was insane. Koshka was still eyeing the little figure swinging in the summer breeze and Ivan looked back to see it to. Just then the lazy breeze become a strong gust of wind and pushed the little creature right out of its swing.

"Oh no," they shouted as they fell and Ivan didn't act until it was almost too late.

He didn't know why but he used his lukewarm tea mug to catch the little figure. They fell into the cup with a ker-plunk and Ivan stared into his mug speechless. The little figure popped their head up and reached up to rest on the lip of the mug.

"W-Whoa..." they panted out in shock.

"Are, are you alright?"

The little person looked up at their savior and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, wet an' sticky now, but I'm good. Thanks for saving me!"

Ivan was completely captivated by the small boy. He had tan skin, honey colored hair, sky blue eyes, and patched up clothing. The Russian noted this as he saw the boy struggling to get out of his tea.

"O-Oh sorry! Let me," Ivan said a bit flustered as he picked the small creature up by his overalls.

"Hehe, thanks again Ivan," the creature said smiling as he was set down on the table.

"You're welcome—Wait, how did you know my name?"

Alfred gave a smile to this as he wiped tea off his face.

"I, uh, live with you, well…above you anyway," the small boy stated then began to undress. "Oh, my name is Alfred by the way," he add as he unfastened his overalls and stepped out of them.

"Well, hello Alfred, and what do you mean above me? Are you talking about the attic," Ivan asked curiously.

Alfred nodded his head as he tried wringing out his overalls. His boxers were sagging off too, but he didn't want to take those off in front of Ivan. Ivan stared at Alfred amazed as the tiny creature wrung out his clothes to the best of his ability. So many questions were running through Ivan's mind, but out of all of them he voiced what he deemed most important.

"What are you, Alfred?"

The honey blonde smiled at the question as he laid out his overalls in a sunny patch on the table. He then sat down in the shaded part and rested against Ivan's tea cup.

"Well, I don't know really. I've been called a fairy, a borrower, even a thief! But I like to think that I'm a hero. Though if I had to pick one borrower sounds good too."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and had a chuckle escape him.

"Whatever you are, you sure are interesting."

Alfred smiled at hearing this and moved to stretch out his legs.

"Tell that to my brother," Alfred said with a laugh, but it quickly died as he realized what he said. "Oh crap, I wasn't supposed to say that… Um…"

"You have a brother," Ivan asked completely interested in this news.

Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah, just… You're not supposed to know and well… You're just not supposed to know I exist, but… Oh man, Mattie's gonna kill me," Alfred said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well I won't tell anyone about you two if that is your worry. And I don't think he'd be too upset since I am his brother's savior," Ivan said with a grin.

Alfred felt his face heat up at that then had a smile come to his face.

"Oh, Alfred, how about you bring your brother down for lunch? I would like to meet him if I can and offering food is best da?"

"U-Uh, yeah, yeah I think I can do that. He's probably still sowing anyways," Alfred said as he nodded his head.

Ivan smiled at the response and laid out his hand on the table.

"Good, no let me wash you off. You're covered in tea and bound to have insects coming for you."

Alfred cracked a laugh at hearing this and nodded in agreement. He mentioned it wouldn't be the first time as he climbed into Ivan's hand. Ivan chuckled at hearing this and grabbed Alfred's overalls off the table. Ivan headed to go inside the house and as he did so he thought of something.

"Alfred, I must agree borrower sounds right for you, but I think little one is just a good," Ivan said with the soft smile still on his face.

Alfred felt his face heat up a little at hearing this, he wasn't one to be called little, but he decided he'd allow.

"If that's what you want to call me," Alfred said sheepishly. "It's better than thief," he added smiling brightly.

Ivan nodded and smiled down at the other in his hand in agreement.

The day had only begun and Ivan was finding himself looking forward to spending every second of it with Alfred and his brother.

* * *

***Another Update! ^J^ So in honesty I just wanted to make this for the Alfred using a spider's web as a swing. I don't know, its like, some aesthetic kind of thing. Like little Alfred on a summer day on a sliver web swing. Yeah :T Anywho! Reviews Welcomed!***


	20. Left for Dead - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America finally gets out everything he ever wanted to say.
> 
> Warning: Feels

**Left for Dead**

This was it. Russia was finally being put to his end. Russia will no longer exist. Ivan will no longer exist.

America's gun clicked as the magazine went back into its place after accepting the last bullet. Russia laid on the muddy ground on his back looking up into America's gun as it came to aim at his face. His hazy violet eyes moved from the gun to America's eyes and could see the other had something to say. His tan face was covered in blood, grim, and rain that had been going on and off during their fight. His eyebrows were knit tightly as a grimace seemed to work onto his face.

"Y-You look like, you have something to sa-ay America," Russia forced out of his aching body.

America stared at Russia more intently at hearing this and as the rain started once more America lowered his gun a little. The bloody and wounded nation stared up at America wondering what could possibly be in that blonde's head to stall his death.

"I fucking hate you. You tried your best to become my friend when I was younger only to throw it away. You tried your best to outdo me in the Cold War. You tried to become friends again to only have it trashed once more. You tried to win me over with civil wars in other countries, but once you saw I was completely against you, you came after me. 'Become one with me or become one of the dead.'…"

Russia stared up at America with a blank expression then moved his eyes to stare up at the falling rain. The cold droplets stung his wounds, especially the gaping hole in his torso. He didn't say anything, just wanting to hear America's last words. The American himself was standing before Russia looking as angry as the day war was declared.

"It took years to bring you down. Years of bloodshed all spent for this moment. Years of tears spilt for this moment," America stated though his voice seemed to waver towards the end.

Russia looked up to America as he noticed this and saw the other shaking above him. America's gun went down completely, resting by his thigh and the young nation collapsed into the muddy earth now soaked with Russia's blood. The rain seemed to become colder and heavier then.

"Russia, what were you thinking? Why would you think you could do this? Go off and invade others and expect me to be your right hand man. Why did you—…" Alfred paused for a moment as a choked noise came from him. Russia blinked away as much rain as he could to see America's face. Those bright blue eyes were now red as unwanted tears spilled. "Ivan, did you ever love me? After all this time… After everything you did. Even a little?"

Russia's violet eyes grew wide at hearing this, and he desperately wished he could still use his right arm. America was right in his reach, but he couldn't touch him. He desperately wished that things could have been different. He wished he could have been stronger against his leader. He opened his dry mouth to give an answer, but America changed his mind.

"Forget it, I don't wanna know."

America got to his feet and pointed the gun right at Russia's face once more. Russia looked beyond the barrel of the gun to America's face and could feel his fleeting heart clench tightly. America's emotions were written as clear as day all over his face, but then he sniffled and brought back his stern expression from the beginning.

"Good bye Ru—"

"Fredya," Russia forced out and the name effectively stopped America from pulling the trigger. The younger nation lowered his gun slightly to see Russia's face. "Fredya, I do."

America stared stunned at hearing this and just as he felt himself starting to waver he put the gun back up. A weak smile was on his face as more tears and rain began to fall.

"See ya around Vanya."

* * *

***I honestly did not think I'd write this. I found a note in doc listed ideas and ten mins later this was born xp***

 


	21. Tales of Adventure by Grandfather Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has his stand off with the beast of death, The Galactic Menace.

**Tales of Adventure by Grandfather Ink**

Alfred held his phaser steady as he looked at the Galactic Menace blocking his path. The beast was shaped like a dragon, but its form seemed to waver and droop, like weak jello, as it floated in the cold vacuum of space. Its blue eyes glowing as bright as a newborn star and its body as black as a black hole, which aided in its ability to destroy worlds.

Alfred had been hunting this monstrosity for years after it destroyed his home world, the moon Callisto, and after so many failures to get find it, it took endangering his lover's life to get it. Ivan had suggested he be the bait after finding the strange anomaly on their ship's scanners. Alfred had wanted to go alone, take his place, but Ivan wouldn't listen. Now the Russian was on the other side of the Galactic Menace losing oxygen by the second from his damaged spacesuit.

"I swear to God if you take Ivan from me too I'll make your death slow and painful. No bounty is worth keeping you alive," Alfred hissed out to the beast.

The creature seemed to give a smug look as if daring Alfred to try and uphold his threat. The honey blonde was eager to please. He checked the dial on his phaser and blasted away at the creature. Its black body moved like water towards the blast, but once one of the many blasts from the phaser hit its body it cried out in pain and started to dodge the fire.

"Ha, that's right! This phaser's different from the rest," Alfred said proudly as the creature glared at him. "Come meet your maker asshole."

The Galactic Menace let out a watery screech and charged for Alfred. It whipped its body down to avoid being shot at and went under Alfred, which made the other quickly bend over to get a shot in. However by doing so he wasted time and left himself open, allowing the beast to use a claw to snatch at him and rib at his suit. Luckily the tear wasn't deep enough to puncture the suit internally, but the attack made Alfred burn through his oxygen quicker as he spun around in space.

"Fucker!"

Alfred grabbed another phaser that was on the side of his hip and started to shoot at will. The Galactic Menace had been in pursuit to attack again, but was halted by the oncoming array of phaser blasts. The beast howled and screamed as its body was hit over and over by each pink blast. The phaser was creating holes the Galactic Menace.

" _A-Alfred?"_

Alfred's gunfire ceased as he heard this and brought one of his hands to press against the intercom piece on his helmet.

"I-Ivan? Ivan! You there?"

When Ivan had been attacked his communications had been knocked out, but now it seemed to be online.

"Ivan, Vanya answer me!?"

" _Alfred, don't co—"_

Ivan's voice was cut off by a watery screech and beam of bright purple light. Alfred barely had time to react and narrowly missed the blast that sailed past and collided with a stray asteroid.

"IVAN! Ivan if you can hear me hang in there! I _AM_ coming for you," Alfred shouted then pressed a button on both his phasers.

The guns opened up on their sides then pulled themselves together to make one large phaser. The Galactic Menace continued to shoot beams out of its mouth at Alfred, who was quick to maneuver away. He could see his pack's fuel gauge running low and decided to go ahead with his last ditch effort. He pushed his pack to the maximum boost then cut power; jettisoning himself towards the Galactic Menace with his phaser at the ready. The beast gave a cry before charging with its mouth open and glowing.

"GO TO HELL!"

As soon as Alfred deemed himself close enough he opened fire just as the beast let go of its own beam. His phaser blast crashed into the purple beam and obliterated it. The pink and white blast pushed on and collided with the Galactic Menace. A horrifying noise of indescribable measure erupted from the beast as it was consumed by the blast. A bright flash overtaking the pink color of the blast as the Galactic Menace was incinerated before Alfred's eyes.

Once the flash fizzled out nothing of the beast remained and Alfred quickly tossed aside his desire to revel in his achievement as he saw Ivan's body miles away. He hurriedly rushed himself over to Ivan, tossing away his phaser in favor of using his hands to catch the man.

"IVAN! IVAN! Oh God please wake up," Alfred shouted as he saw that Ivan's eyes were closed.

Ivan didn't respond and Alfred grabbed his arm to check his gauge. His oxygen was at 10%.

"Fuck! You are not leaving me," Alfred stated firmly then used everything he had to get himself and Ivan back to the ship.

He was only half a mile away when his pack gave out. He cursed and held onto Ivan tighter as the momentum of his pack got him closer to the ship. He was nearly a foot away from the ship's door panel when he felt himself starting to drift. He cursed once more and felt his eyes starting to sting as he tried to think of something.

"Get it together Jones," Alfred yelled at himself then had an idea. "The phaser! I can use the blasts for propulsion!"

Alfred went to grab the gun off his hip but found it to be gone. It was then he remembered he had let it go to grab Ivan. He felt his eyes stinging more as he recalled this then looked down at Ivan to see his gauge down to 2%. Alfred bit his lip and went to say he was sorry for everything when he noticed Ivan still had a phaser on him. The honey blonde nearly died from relief as he grabbed the gun and found it to have enough power for one big blast.

"Hold on Vanya," Alfred stated with a trembling grin on his face as he fired the gun behind them.

The phaser was set on its highest setting with one blast it pushed them enough to close the gap between them and the ship. The two of them smacking right into the ship and skittering off to the side. Alfred quickly grabbed hold of something on the ship then turned on his magnetics to attach himself to the metal body. He sniffled and laughed weakly as he made his way to the panel he needed. He punched in the code and scrambled inside quickly as the door began to close again.

When the opening was sealed the gravity kicked in, and he and Ivan fell to the ground. Alfred winced at the fall, but worked through it to grab Ivan and get his helmet and suit off.

"Come on Ivan, come on damn it," Alfred demanded as he slapped Ivan then started CPR.

He kept up this process for as long as he could and after what felt like hours he started to falter in enthusiasm.

"Fuck Ivan! COME ON," Alfred screamed and punched Ivan's chest in anger and frustration.

The instant he did the Russian coughed and spasmed under Alfred then rolled over as he tried to control his coughing. Ivan had no idea what was going at the moment, and his vision was terribly spotty as he tried to fight through the coughing to breath. It didn't help either that Alfred tackled the man, knocking him over, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever fucking do that again," Alfred commanded as Ivan finally calmed down.

"A-Alfred?"

Ivan was met with a long and harsh kiss then a crying puffing faced Alfred.

"You owe me your life you got that!"

Ivan stared at Alfred with wide eyes then smiled and nodded his head. He hugged Alfred tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Understood. Come, let's get away from here," Ivan said softly.

Alfred nodded in agreement and the two got up and headed for the command part of their ship. Both of them ready for a long rest and a new adventure together.

The End

* * *

***I don't know... I just really felt like a space battle all of a sudden - J-  
**

 


	22. Untitled - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> Warnings: Feels Ahoy!

**Untitled **

" _Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm pretty!"_

" _I swear to the Gods I will stab you with a spoon if you beat me!"_

" _Ahahaha, I have no idea how your phone landed in the toilet…"_

" _Sometimes I wonder why you ever thought marrying me was a good idea."_

" _Ivan don't you think space is the greatest?"_

" _Ivan can you carry me to the bed? I seem to have gotten sick again."_

" _Vanya don't be mad."_

" _Vanya the sky's always bluer in winter."_

" _I'm sorry but he has to stay here longer than we anticipated."_

" _I'm sorry Vanya."_

Ivan woke with a start; eyes wild, heart racing, and sweat trickling down his face. It took him a moment to calm down and realize that he had been dreaming. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before laying back down.

"It's been awhile since I had that dream," Ivan muttered to himself.

The dream Ivan had was still fresh in his mind, the old nightmare of a heaven he once held. It had been years since he last had the dream and he guessed it only made since for it to start back up again. Alfred had been admitted to the hospital just two weeks ago because of his illness flaring up. He had honestly thought they had beaten it since it hadn't affected Alfred so much for the past four years, but it seems he was wrong.

Ivan looked over to Alfred's side of the bed and wished dearly to be by the other's side. He wanted to stay with Alfred in a sterile room that felt like a second home, but Alfred had made him leave.

" _You can only visit me three times out of a week, got it. No one wants to see you wasting away in the corner of my room Vanya. If you promise to do that for me then I'm sure I'll get better in no time!"_

Ivan cracked a smile at the deal he had made with Alfred, but he had a feeling it was for the best. He had a tendency to become one with the chair in Alfred's hospital room when he did stay with the blonde every day. He just couldn't let the other be, but this was his first time restraining himself from so many visits and he honestly hated it. He wanted to be there to make sure Alfred got better with his own eyes. He wanted to see that smile all the time. He knew it was selfish of him to think this, but he just knew he couldn't function in a world without Alfred. He tried to imagine it once, and he ended up staying with Alfred until he recovered just to get rid of what he imagined.

Ivan sighed deeply and reached out to grab and hold Alfred's pillow. The blonde's scent was still within the fabric and it comforted him greatly. He began to feel his body relax and become heavy with exhaustion, and before he slipped back into sleep; he made up his mind to use his third visit the moment he woke up again.

* * *

***Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	23. New Bike - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia gets a little annoyed and a little jealous with how America is behaving towards his new motorcycle.

**New Bike**

When Alfred came home on a new, fresh off the lot, Harley-Davidson motorcycle, Ivan didn't think anything of it. He had liked the new bike, its paint job was perfection as well as its style, but he hadn't liked how America seemed to be with the bike 24/7. The young nation had bought it to replace the one he had since the 1980s. Ever since he got it he hadn't been able to not constantly be in contact with it; whether it was driving it, cleaning it, or just staring at it in pride. Russia was honestly getting a little fed up with the behavior and decided to do something about it.

Russia opened the door to the garage to see America cleaning off the grime on his Harley from his latest outing. Alfred was seated on the bike wiping the handle bars with so much care Ivan just rolled his eyes. The Russian cleared his throat to get Alfred's attention, but without surprise, Alfred didn't hear him. Ivan sighed and moved to the parked bike then got onto it and wrapped his arms around America. The young nation didn't seem to mind this and Ivan just arched a brow and moved to start kissing the other's neck. He placed kisses and nips along Alfred's neck and moved his hands to go underneath his shirt. These actions definitely got Alfred's attention and the American gasped and arched his back slightly. He gripped the handlebars tightly as he felt Russia touching him under his clothing and teasing his neck.

"I-Ivan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Fredya? I'm just trying to prove you love me more than the bike," Ivan said simply as he pinched one of Alfred's nipples.

The young nation gasped softly, but said nothing further on the matter, which irked Russia. It was this silence that had Ivan make up his mind and move his hand down to Alfred's crotch. There he found the other to be half hard and he smirked at feeling it.

"It seems you still prefer me over the bike, though I'd like to hear you say it," Ivan stated, but Alfred still said nothing in response.

Ivan gave a frown to this and went to squeeze Alfred's cock through his tight jeans. America's body jerked at the touch and he let out a low moan as Ivan kept it up; massaging his cock through his pants. Russia himself could feel his own manhood stiffening as the younger nation shivered and arched into his body. He groaned softly as Alfred pushed back into him, basically rubbing his ass on his crotch. Ivan didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Get off the bike Alfred," Ivan commanded as he pulled himself away from Alfred.

America gave a weak nod and got to his feet on shaky legs. Once he was standing Ivan pushed him to be laying across the seat of the Harley; leaving his ass high in the air and legs spread wide. Russia quickly moved to be right on America's body and moved his hands to start undoing his pants. He bit Alfred's ear as he unzipped the jeans and let go as he started to pull them off with his boxers. He managed to get them completely off, leaving Alfred in just a shirt, socks, and one shoe (the other having come off with the pants and underwear). Russia then lubed up two of his fingers with his own saliva then gently worked them into America's entrance. Alfred's breath hitched and he moaned loudly as he felt the fingers work into him, making him grip the side of his motorcycle hard to keep himself upright.

It didn't take long for Ivan to get three fingers inside Alfred and reduce the other to nothing but near screams and moans. He practically abused America's prostate as he fingered him; Alfred was twitching from sensitive and even started drooling onto his Harley. When Ivan deemed it right, he removed his fingers and replaced them with something much bigger. Alfred arched his back sharply as Ivan pushed in his cock that he prepped with saliva and Alfred's precum. Russia knew it still wasn't going to be much of a smooth ride, but this was supposed to be Alfred's punishment, in a sense.

Ivan groaned as he sunk fully into America's tight heat, and Alfred just moaned and backed up into Ivan. Ivan smirked at seeing that and moved to start thrusting deep and hard into the young nation. The motorcycle rocked gentle as Alfred moaned and cried out from pleasure. Ivan took those sounds as encouragement and moved rougher. He wanted Alfred to remember that his precious motorcycle had nothing on him.

"O-Oh fuck! I-I can't—!"

Alfred cut himself off as he let out a hiss from Ivan digging his fingers into his hips. The sting of pain was wonderful and he could feel his cock twitching for release. But what Alfred thought was going to be a quick fuck stopped and Ivan pulled himself out. Alfred turned back to give a questioning look but Ivan just demanded him to get on the motorcycle.

"If you want to cum you'll get on the bike," Ivan stated clearly and Alfred could only obey.

America got onto the bike and once seated Ivan got behind him and slipped his manhood back inside. Russia wasted no time in pounding into Alfred, and with his feet firmly on the ground and America holding onto the handlebars for dear life, it was easy for him to buck into Alfred. Alfred was losing his mind over the new position. The way he was angled was just perfect and his cock was constantly rubbing against the leather seat of his bike.

"A-Ah, s-shit!"

Alfred let out a gasp and moaned out a curse as he finally came. His white cum squirting out to cover the seat and the gas tank of the Harley. Ivan quickly followed suit as Alfred tensed up on him, bringing him to his own climax at feeling how tight he was on his cock. He emptied everything he had into Alfred then leaned forward to kiss Alfred's neck.

"So, do you love me more than your bike Fredya," Ivan asked with a confident smirk in the answer.

Alfred didn't know what Ivan said to him however, because he was focused on the cum that was now splattered all over the gorgeous paint job on the gas tank.

"Shit, the paint!"

The instant he said that Ivan's smirk fell and he pulled out of Alfred without mercy and got off the bike. Alfred twitched at Ivan pulling out but stayed focused on getting the cum off the gas tank. He then went about getting the cum off the leather seat, and once it was cleaned he found a heavy hand gripping his shoulder. He could feel a menacing aura coming from behind him and turned nervously to see Ivan giving his trademark smile.

"America, I think I need to fuck more than just cum out of you. Come, let's go to the bedroom."

Alfred couldn't get a word in at all as Ivan started to drag him out of the garage and up to their room.

* * *

***I dont really know what this is - J - Had this idea for motorcycle sex a month ago and finally came up with a plot last night while trying to sleep.***

 


	24. Adventures In the Snow - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia enjoy the holidays together.

  **Adventures in the Snow**

"You got it Ivan?"

"Da, I'm ready."

"Alright! 3, 2, 1!"

With a great pull America and Russia was able to pull free there newly acquired tree from its tight confines. Alfred tossed the cardboard box somewhere in the front room and quickly helped Russia lay the tree and its parts on the ground.

"Wow they really packed this stuff in there," stated Alfred as he looked at all the parts of his new Christmas tree and dug around for the instructions.

"Da, but I do believe you could have just cut open the box instead of struggling to pull everything out yes?"

Alfred just scoffed at that statement and went about putting the tree stand and pole together.

"Well we wouldn't even have to do this if a certain _cat_ hadn't burned down the tree," stated Alfred eyeing the guilty white and brown feline that sat on his couch with a gray and white cat beside him.

"Fredya it would not have occurred if you had not insisted on lighting so many holiday candles," stated Ivan, which his statement resulted in a tree limb being thrown at him. For something artificial it was pretty spiky like the real thing and hurt just as much.

"Get over here and help me Russia," growled the American as he placed the new tree stand where the charred remains of the past tree once stood. "The list of colors is on the table so just sort the branches."

The Russian nation gave a glare but did as told. The two worked on putting their new tree together and Alfred felt proud to see the decent sized tree before him. He was lucky that he had even found one so close to Christmas after fighting the tree fire in his living room just moments before. Sure it wasn't the same as having the real thing like the past tree, but it would have to do because he'd be damned if he had to celebrate Christmas without one.

Now with the tree set up and all flaming objects far away from said tree it was time to decorate.

"Alright time to throw on the lights and ornaments!"

Ivan sighed at having to do the decorating all over again but at least this time he didn't have to struggle with it so much. All the lights worked for they were brand new, the light sequencing box was working nicely because it was also brand new, the ornaments where not chipped and he did not have to fear being cut again. Yes, this time it was much smoother putting everything on the tree.

By the time they were finished they had cleaned up the mess they had made and hid as much of the charred area around the tree with the tree, decorations, and festive rugs. Ivan sat on the couch looking at the tree intently while America was out throwing everything away. When he came back he had a smile gracing his face as usual, but this one was more on the mischievous side. Ivan raised a brow at seeing it and that just made Alfred smile more.

"What is it Fredya?"

"It's snowing again! So let's go outside!"

Russia made no move to get off the couch and instead starting petting his cat Koshka.

"Nyet. I have been outside enough today."

Alfred frowned at the response then replaced it with a pout.

"Aw come one Vanya! We got a few hours left to ourselves before my family and yours shows up! Don't you want to spend that time doing something fun," Alfred questioned and eagerly desired the answer to be a yes.

Ivan looked at the younger nation and gave a sigh at seeing the large blue eyes being directed at him.

"Fine but I promise you that I will win at whatever game we play."

"Hah! Sure Vanya. Now come on and get your ass in gear!"

The Russian sighed again as he got up and went about putting on his usual boats and coat. All the while America eagerly waited to pull him out into the backyard.

Once outside Ivan found the snow to have built up greatly since the outing to get the new tree. The snow now up to his knees as he followed Alfred outside.

"Okay Fredya, what are we do—"

The Russian was cut off as a ball of icy wet coldness collided with his head. He quickly turned to his side to see Alfred running away from him in the opposite direction making him spin around to keep his cold violet eyes on him. The American then dived behind the remnants of a snow fort from a battle that had taken place a few days ago. A childish smile cracked Ivan's face as he bent down to gather snow in his own gloved hands.

"Oh Fredya, my little sunflower, that was not very nice da?"

"So what ya gonna do about it," asked Alfred daringly as he tried to hurriedly build up his fort.

After a while from replying to the Russian the American realized it had gotten quiet. He slowly looked up from his fort to see that Ivan had gotten closer to him than he thought, and quickly found a snowball shoved into his face.

"That is what I'll do about it," stated Ivan with a chuckle and quickly began to move away as Alfred scrubbed his face free of snow and charged after him.

"Why you running Vanya," asked Alfred almost hysterically as he ran after his lover; nearly slipping on the snow as Ivan rounded the tree in his yard.

"Who said I was running da?"

With that Ivan scooped up snow and turned sideways to try and land a few shots on America, but the honey blond dodged each one quickly then dove after him. Ivan wasn't expecting the dive at all and tried to jump back, as Alfred managed to dive close enough to grab his ankle for a brief moment before losing his grip. The Russian tumbled over and fell into the knee-high snow. Alfred took this moment to climb on top of Ivan and push all the snow that had formed around Ivan's fallen body and push it into his face.

Ivan let out a string of Russian curses as he spat out the snow and moved to shove Alfred onto his back. He straddled the other's waist and shook off the snow still clinging to his face and hair.

"That was definitely not a nice thing to do America. That has surely put you on the naughty list."

Alfred smirked and laughed as he heard this then went about unpinning himself from under Russia.

"Ah-ah you will not be escaping."

"Aw, come on it was just a game! Besides its freezing out here!"

Ivan just cracked a smile and chuckled at the other.

"I believe the phrase you like to use is 'sucks to suck', da?"

Alfred groaned at this and knew he had lost his battle with Ivan, but then he got an idea that might just get the other to let him go. Without warning he leaned up and closed the small gap between them, placing a kiss on the older nation's lips. Alfred shivered at feeling how cold Russia's lips had gotten and Russia moaned softly as America pushed his tongue into his mouth. Ivan quickly pushed his own tongue into Alfred's mouth; making the other moan deeply for him. They shared their deep kiss for another moment before pulling back for air. Alfred had a bright blush painting his face and so did Ivan. His violet eyes looked down into hazy blue and he smiled at seeing what the other just suggested through the kiss.

"Sex in the snow Fredya? Outside for anyone to see?"

Alfred panted a little more before answering.

"Yeah, naughty list and all that."

Ivan smirked and leaned back down to capture Alfred's lips again tasting his American thoroughly. They moaned softly as they kissed each other deeply, their tongues sliding against each other as their bodies pressed together. Ivan ran a hand through Alfred's hair then moved it to go underneath the other's coat and shirt. Alfred shivered as the cold touched his skin, and broke the kiss to gasp at the gloved hands running up his warm body. Even though they were laying out in the snow both felt themselves heating up greatly. They were in their own world, the only thing they could hear was each other's breathing and heart beats. Not even the sound of cars just beyond the fence, or the sound of feet crunching through snow on the back porch registered in their heads.

"BLOODY HELL!"

The two nations quickly looked up to find the first of their guests standing at the back porch.

"I come here and find the front door unlocked and the backdoor wide open, and see you to shagging in the bloody snow," England shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh-honhonhon so adventurous I haven't even tried that," said France as he looked to England, who just punched him in the gut for suggesting such a thing.

"A-Arthur come on it's—" America tried to get his word in, but England wasn't having any of it.

"Shut it! Get your arse in here before you get pneumonia and die!"

Alfred groaned and looked down at Ivan, who he was still straddling. He gave a pout to the man, which made Ivan crack a smile and gently push Alfred off of him.

"Come on, you should be happy that you get to stay on the nice list," Russia stated as he brushed of the snow and helped Alfred up.

"Yeah, yeah…

* * *

***So, I made this a year and a day ago. Dec. 23rd 2014... and Now I finally post it... Oh well xp Hope you liked it! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! ^J^**

 


	25. Grounded - K+

**Summary:** Airline pilots Alfred and Matthew find themselves grounded in Russia because of a blizzard and end up staying at a bed 'n' breakfast.

* * *

**Grounded**

"Well sorry folks, but it looks like we won't be going anywhere any time soon. We're officially grounded due to the blizzard," Alfred said tiredly into the PA system.

The honey blonde could practically hear the groaning and cursing outside the cockpit of his plane.

"Hey, at least we get a break," Matthew said as he stretched in his co-pilot seat.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we're still getting paid!"

Matthew nodded and laughed with his brother then got out of his seat. He unlocked the cockpit and found one of the fly attendants about to knock on the cockpit door.

"Oh, s-sorry Mr. Williams, but the last of the passengers are gone and we're heading out."

Matthew smiled at hearing this and repeated the news to his twin.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I hope we can at least find a decent place to crash. Hell I hope we can even drive in this crap."

"It's Moscow not Siberia, and I think we can find something," Matthew said with a light laugh.

Alfred just rolled his eyes and tossed Matthew his suit jacket before getting their luggage. The two headed out of the plane and into the airport were hundreds of people looked absolutely annoyed and miserably as they sat anywhere they could and talked on their phones. The pilots headed to a rental store within the airport to find information on getting a cab ride to a hotel.

After many miscommunications due to heavy accents and other people demanding service they managed to get a cab called and the name of a hotel. The brothers thanked the gods that the cab driver understood English and took them over to the hotel they had been referred to. Their stress wasn't relieved just yet, when they got to the hotel it turned out that it was booked full. Alfred had luckily thought about this and asked their driver to stay until one of them came back to tell him he could go.

"Hey, I know of good place that accepts credit cards and easy to get room," the driver said as he pulled away from the hotel.

"Oh thank God, please take us there," Alfred begged as he leaned onto his brother.

"You got it."

The drive was a good hour long before they finally pulled up to a large house.

"Here you go. Do not worry, they speak English too," the driver stated as Alfred gave the man his credit card to swipe.

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Matthew said with a smile as he got out of the taxi.

Alfred nodded and both braved the heavy snow storm to get into the place they'd been dropped off. They walked inside and were immediately hit with a wave of warmth that had them melting. Matthew brushed the snow off his hair, while Alfred just shook it off making Matthew frown at him. Alfred just gave a smile then looked around where they stood. The foyer, he surmised, was made of stone and deep colored wood. A fireplace and a seating area was off to the left with a TV on showing the weather. The other side had a staircase and an opening that most likely lead to the kitchen and/or dining area, and in the middle of it was a front desk. What was behind that desk caught Alfred's attention immediately. A man with ash blonde hair, violet eyes, and a scarf around his neck. Alfred couldn't tear his eyes off the man, but was effectively distracted when he felt something hit him in the arm. He jumped slightly at the hit, but played it off as best as he could as he realized Matthew was the one that hit him. Alfred coughed into his hand and looked back to the desk to also see a girl that looked just like man but only smaller, younger, thinner, and with longer hair.

"Uh, hi, um is there any rooms available," Alfred asked, and the two behind the desk just stared at him, though the man seemed to be more focused on him than the girl.

"Yes, we have plenty of rooms. Not many people come here so always open," the man said.

"Thank god," Alfred breathed out, and internally swooned over the man's voice.

He wasn't one to be so easily taken with someone, but for some reason this man with amazing violet eyes seemed to have stabbed him right in the heart. He could only hope that the guy played for the same team or at least part of it.

"We'd like to get two rooms please, and I was told you take credit, is that correct," Matthew asked as he approached the desk.

The girl nodded her head, and moved to grab a book as the man typed things into a computer. The girl opened the book to reveal signatures that looked like nothing but scribbles and pointed to an empty space.

"Sign here please," she said flatly as she handed Matthew a pen.

The brothers signed their names and the book was taken away just as the man asked for how long their stay would be.

"Well, until we get a call from the airport that we can take off...," Alfred started.

"Basically whenever things clear up outside," Matthew finished.

"Ah…" the man leaned over the desk to see the weather report on the TV then to a small desk calendar. "Four days seems best, if your plane is cleared sooner we can pay back the days you did not stay da?"

"F-Four days," Matthew and Alfred asked in unison.

"Yes…" the man said uncertain by the twins' reactions.

"Okay, okay, at least we're not stuck in the airport," Alfred stated and pulled out his wallet.

Matthew could only agree and watched his brother pay for their stay. When it was settled the man and girl stepped around the desk and gave a small smile that seemed sort of childish and disturbing.

"Welcome, I am Ivan and this is my little sister Natalia. We will take you to your rooms now," Ivan stated and Alfred and Matthew followed them up the stairs. Natalia took Matthew to his room and Ivan took Alfred to his. Alfred couldn't help but stare at the man as he followed behind him.

"Here you are," Ivan said calmly and unlocked and opened Alfred's room. "Have you and your friend eaten?"

Alfred snapped out his trance at the question and had a light dusting of pink at seeing that he most likely just got caught staring.

"Uh, sorry what was that?"

Ivan furrowed his brow at the phrase, and Alfred instantly wanted to take a picture of the man.

"Oh, I said have you and your friend eaten," Ivan repeated.

"Oh, no. Me and my brother hadn't."

Once Alfred said this he could have sworn that Ivan's mood lightened up. The other seemed to be more confident and have more of an impressive air about him.

"Ah, brothers. Well, you two do look like it. Um, since you had not eaten I shall get something made."

Alfred nodded at this and Ivan gave one as well before leaving the room. Once Alfred was alone he stared at the door that Ivan had left through then groaned and collapsed onto his bed. He threw an arm over his eyes as he clutched the part of his shirt over his racing heart.

"Crap."

Out in the hallway Ivan hadn't left Alfred's door, just resting against it, while he felt his heart claiming down. Never in his life had he had someone like Alfred come to his family's tucked-away bed 'n' breakfast before. The moment he saw the sunny blonde he could barely keep his eyes off of him, and now knowing that Matthew was his brother, he had nothing to fear.

"Brother?"

Ivan jumped slightly at hearing this and straightened up to see Natalia looking at him.

"A-Ah, Natalia, come we need to help Katyusha make food for our new guests," Ivan said quickly in his native tongue.

Natalia nodded and watched her brother try to act calm as he rushed passed her to get downstairs. She narrowed her eyes at his fleeing back then let out a hum before following him.

* * *

***Aw yesh, an update. Mmm Hope you liked it! I hope everyone's winter break is going well and holidays are/were enjoyable! Tomorrow's the babe's (Russia's) Birthday! ^J^ Anywho See yall later!**


	26. New Year - K+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I know it's early but I know I wont be able to post this when its actually closer to midnight xp Busy busy busy
> 
> Summary: America and Russia go to Times Square for New Years!

 

**New Year**

The hustle and bustle of New York is always lively and annoying, and the biting winter cold was not helping either. In Russia's opinion there was nothing "magical" about standing in the cold in Times Square waiting for a LED covered ball to signal the new year, while being surrounded by irritating crowds and an over ecstatic boyfriend.

"Vanya if you don't get in the spirit soon people are gonna mistake you for a frozen corpse."

Ivan sighed as he looked at Alfred who had turned from watching the concert to look at him. They had been outside for hours, Alfred had insisted on being early to get right in front, and all he wanted to do was take Alfred and go home. He just wanted to sit in their house and watch the New Year Rockin' Eve on TV like normal people and then have sex when midnight came along. That kiss at midnight could have been more if they were home.

"Fredya, must we be here? We have come a few times in previous years da? So we should just go home since—"

"Dude, no," Alfred said firmly, "We've only been here twice since we started dating and I want this to be our thing. Plus it's not always the same so just lighten up and enjoy it," he huffed out as he crossed his arms.

Ivan could only sigh again as he watched Alfred state his wishes with a determined face. Russia gave a nod and Alfred smiled in satisfaction at winning their argument and turned back around. The younger nation quickly got back into the spirit of things: shouting, and jumping around with everyone else, but Ivan stopped him as he got an idea. He pressed himself against America's body and lifted up one of the ear flaps of America's hat to speak right in his red little ear.

"But Alfred, you forget. If we were at home we could make our midnight kiss into something more…enjoyable."

Alfred face instantly turned a brighter red than it had been due to the cold, but then shook his head and covered his ear.

"N-No, as tempting as that sounds we aren't leaving. Besides isn't new year's your thing back home?"

The older nation sighed and backed away a little.

"Da, but I never stay surrounded by my people for long. It' fun, but tiring."

"Well, we still ain't leaving Vanya, sorry," Alfred said with a mock apologetic look.

Russia stared at America in silent intimidation, and America just laughed and patted his chest before turning back around. Ivan officially renounced his plans of going home as the purple top hats with kiss marks and such started to pop up more and the ball slowly dropping. Of course Alfred put his on as quickly as possible then turned around and placed one on Ivan's head.

"Hey, you look good in a top hat," Alfred said with a smile on his face.

"And you look foolish, but in a cute way," Ivan retorted with a smile.

Alfred was dressed in his usual bomber jacket, but also had on the 2016 glasses over his real glasses, his sweater patterned Peruvian hat, and the top hat on top of that. America laughed at Ivan's comment and went to say something back, but the announcing of the countdown cut him off. America quickly turned around, but grabbed Russia's gloved hand and held it tightly as he started to count. As Alfred counted down Ivan just watched him do so, and by the time only five seconds remained he realized he didn't mind being dragged out into cold for the New Year.

"Three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Ivan moved quicker than Alfred to turn him around and bend him back a little as he kissed him breathless. Alfred had to hold onto the railing to keep himself from falling over from the force of the kiss. Russia had his arm wrapped around America, while his other hand remained in America's. The kiss was a bit harsh, but a little bruising wasn't going to bother them. By the time they finally pulled apart Alfred was complete red in the face and breathless. His New Year glasses had fallen off and his top hat was barely on his head.

"Happy New Year Fredya," Ivan said lowly, bringing his accent out more heavily.

Alfred shivered from hearing this and shakily straightened up as Ivan started to pull him upright.

"Yeah, happy New Year Vanya…Say, we can totally go home now if you want," Alfred said a little sheepishly; his blue eyes darting between Ivan and the ground.

"Then let's go home lapushka," Ivan stated.

Alfred gave a nod and a goofy grin as Ivan started to lead them out of the crowded Times Square.

* * *

**(ノ´∀｀)ノ*.ﾟ･｡:*:．ﾟ・! HAPPY NEW YEAR !・ﾟ．:*:｡･ﾟ.*ヽ(´∀｀ヽ)**


	27. Sex Friends - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

**Sex Friends**

The music was loud, the smell of sex was heavy, and America was so fucking perfect. Russia just couldn't help himself. He had been gone too long to keep himself in check, but by the sounds of things Alfred didn't mind one bit. He had the American pinned to the bed, his face shoved into the mattress as he fucked him from behind.

"O-Oh fuck, Ivan!"

Alfred clawed at the soft hotel sheets as he was pounded into. They had been at since the meeting ended between their bosses hours ago. It really had been too long since they last met up. Alfred had been craving for this and he was thoroughly getting satisfied by Ivan. The older nation was thrusting so deep and hard into him that he drooled. His senses were completely wrecked by Russia: every touch made him twitch and moan, the music seemed to vibrate around him, and he couldn't see a thing without his glasses. It was maddening to feel so much, and when he tightened around Russia when he'd hit his prostate sharply it was even worse. Feeling that thick and long cock moving in and out made Alfred's cock throb and leak precum even more.

Ivan loved how Alfred was so prefect for him. He could be as rough or as gentle as he wanted to be and the other would always hold up to his actions. He especially loved the moments like this one; both of them having been apart for few months and now being together there was no holding back. Russia just couldn't get enough of America's ass. He loved the feel of it in his hands and around his cock.

"God Alfred," Ivan growled out as he fucked the other without mercy.

He moved his hands to unpin Alfred and grip his hips, he could feel Alfred slipping; his body not able to keep his ass up any longer. Russia dug his fingers into the soft flesh and pounded harder then pulled out completely. America wasn't bothered by as he knew what Russia was doing. The older nation moved to turn Alfred over, putting him on his back, then pushed his manhood back inside. He put Alfred's legs into the crooks of his arms and moved forward to be nose-to-nose with Alfred. He was in so deep that his cock was pressing against Alfred's prostate, which caused the other to moan louder and louder by each passing second.

"F-Fuck! A-AhhhA! S-Stop, I, I—Mmmff."

America was silenced by Russia giving him a smothering kiss. His tongue thoroughly tasting Alfred as he began to grind his hips. Alfred's moaning turned into screaming, but Ivan kept kissing Alfred. He eventually freed his lips when he pulled his hips back, giving Alfred relief from the constant pleasure. Both of them breathed raggedly as they looked at each other, both could tell that something stirred behind the lustful hazy eyes, but neither truly acknowledged it. Ivan effectively made sure they didn't by bucking into Alfred then thrusting rhythmically again. Alfred quickly moved to latch onto Ivan, the older nation was still nose-to-nose with Alfred so it was easy to cling to him.

The bed rocked without rest, the music did its job of masking the noise, though the headboard banged occasionally against the wall. Ivan made the headboard bang against the wall a little harder than the previous times, as he slammed into Alfred and held himself there as he finally came. He let out a loud moan of America's name as he filled the younger nation with his hot cum. The white substance made Alfred feel even fuller than he was and the sensation, along with the constant pressure on his prostate, was enough to bring him over. He hoarsely screamed for Russia as he came between their torsos. His spunk splattering between them as his fingers dug painfully into Ivan's back.

When they finished Alfred went slack against Ivan and fell back on the bed. Ivan's cock slipped out because of this and his cum quickly oozed out of Alfred's abused hole. Russia stared at Alfred flushed and panting below him then absentmindedly moved to lay on top of Alfred and kissed his cheek. He placed gentle kisses on both his cheeks, eyes, forehead, and finally lips. The two of them began exchanging heated kisses that had started their ravenous appetite to fuck each other senseless.

Alfred was the one to finally call it quits on the kisses and Ivan didn't press it. He just rolled over and laid on his side of bed then reached to his nightstand to grab Alfred's phone. He pulled it out of the speaker it was sitting in, bringing the music to only come from the phone itself. He gave it Alfred to unlock and silence it all together, which he did then tossed it onto his nightstand where his glasses resided. America then moved to be closer to Russia, and Russia started to idly play with his hair.

Both of them didn't say a word at the new found silence that hung over them. They knew if they did then their little met up would be over. Ivan would get up and clean them both up before dressing and leaving. They had become sex friends after a drunken mistake and as time went on they found they needed each other more and more. They swore to it being a no strings attached deal, but if that was the case why did they only have sex with each other? Why did they kiss so meaningfully? Why did they enjoy each other's touch so much, and gentle caress when it was over? Why was it so hard to leave the bed when they finished?

Eventually Ivan gave a sigh and Alfred just hummed softly as he knew their time was up. Ivan got up and started his routine cleanup then got dressed once Alfred was comfortable in his bed.

"'Til next time right," Alfred asked as Ivan grabbed the doorknob.

"Da, until next time."

* * *

***I have no regrets for the amount of porn I've got going on in this ficlet collection. :T**


	28. AFJ and I.B - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finds out who his competitor AFJ is when he heads down to the arcade. Set in 1986

**AFJ and I.B**

Ivan was bored out of his mind and being an eighteen year old with nothing to do he put on his shoes and headed down to the arcade. Ever since he moved to America a few years back he found he had a gift when playing the games in the arcades. He could pick out the patterns easily and already dominated half the games in the arcade near his house that were of interest to him.

' _Oh, I wonder if I'll see AFJ today,'_ Ivan thought as he crossed the street and headed down the arcade already crowded with kids.

As of late, a player by the initials AFJ had been trying to beat his high scores on every game he had played. They had been battling each other for a while, and Ivan had to actually take back a few of his first place scores. They never had the pleasure of meeting each other face to face though.

The moment Ivan opened the glass doors the neon lighting quickly took over and the tinted windows made everything dark and glow. The sound of Def Leppard flowed around the usual noise of the arcade machines and kids talking and shouting. Ivan moved through the crowds as he looked at the screens around trying to pick a game to play.

' _I guess Bosconian will do.'_

Ivan headed to the game located on the back wall between Asteroids and Galaga. Though by the time he got back there he saw there was a small crowd around the game. He raised an eyebrow at this and moved to get closer, lucky for him those already there didn't stick around too long, just passing by. He was able to get up close and saw the player was blonde and looked like he was about to break the game. His movements switched between rough and gentle as he moved the space ship on the screen and shot down the alien stations. Ivan had to admit the guy was good with maneuvering and when he looked up to the score he gawked.

' _200,040 and with one life left…'_

Ivan was completely awestruck that anyone had come close to his number one score and quickly fished out a quarter from his pocket and put it on the screen. The player ignored the money placed up and kept going, but it seemed his luck had run out. 'Condition Red' was flashing on the side bar and Ivan couldn't help the smirk coming to his face as the kid before him ended up taking a hit from a mine.

"God damn it," the player yelled and Ivan flinched slightly at the shout. "Took me fucking forever and what do I get…" he trailed off as the scoreboard popped up. "I get second place again to the fuckin' I.B," he grumbled as he stabbed in his initials.

Ivan arched a brow in amusement and watched as the other put his name in the score board. What flashed into the space once complete was AFJ and Ivan just stared openly.

"Ugh, shit. Whatever, game's yours dude," AFJ said and turned around.

The moment he did Ivan felt like he just got hit with a bus. AFJ was not only a good player, but a good looking guy. He had thick red glasses, but it worked well with his slightly round face. Ivan didn't know what was going on in his head, or his heart as his raced in his chest as AFJ moved to walk away. It could be that he was just impressed, or the effects of Foreigner playing, but he couldn't let AFJ go. He reached out for his leather jacket clad arm and the teen looked back at him confused.

"What man?"

"You, you are AFJ yes?" Ivan found himself asking.

"Uh, yeah… Alfred F. Jones…What's it to ya?" Alfred asked still weirded out slightly by the tall guy that grabbed him.

"I am I.B. Ivan Braginsky."

Alfred stared at Ivan in complete shock; the only thing going through his head was: _'He's hot!'_

"You're ho—I mean there's no way," Alfred stated quickly, covering up his near disastrous word vomit.

Ivan shook his head and let go of Alfred's arm.

"Shall I show you," Ivan asked as he nodded back to the game.

Alfred looked at him curiously then nodded his head.

"Yeah, my dad can wait a little longer for my ass to come home. Show me what ya got."

Ivan nodded and found himself feeling a little nervous for the first time. He quickly beat it down though as he grabbed his quarter off the screen and slipped it into the coin slot. The instant the game stated "Blast off!" Ivan's ship took off. His hand movements were quick and fluid, taking down aliens left and right. Alfred could only stare in awe as he watched the teen play.

He had been chasing after I.B since '84. He had ruled this arcade scores for a while, but then out of nowhere I.B had been taking over and the he had been fighting to keep his title as number one. Alfred had expected I.B to be some lucky middle school brat, but he was completely mistaken. It was a hot dude that looked to be a bit older than him, and Alfred couldn't help but stare at him as he played. He barely paid attention to game itself, finding Ivan to be more interesting, but that changed quickly as he saw his second place score put into the trash.

"Holy shit," he said astonished.

Alfred watched amazed and by the time Ivan finally met his end the teen had beat his high score by an additional 100 points. Alfred watched him put I.B into the slot and watched it flash on the screen. When Ivan turned from the game he was met with an awestruck Alfred and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. Nobody had ever made him feel this way and he was a bit confused on why he started feeling so weird around Alfred. When Alfred finally looked up at Ivan the two could only stare at each other, neither knowing what to say. All this time they had trash talked each other, but now as they finally met and realized that they fell for the "love at first sight" routine (even if they didn't want to admit it right away); they had nothing to say.

"Hey you guys done or what?" came some little kid's voice.

"H-Huh, oh yeah, go ahead," Alfred said and Ivan just nodded in agreement.

"So—"

"I thi—"

Both of them stopped talking as they realized they started speaking at the same time. Both of them felt their faces heat up a little and Alfred just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um, you can go first da," Ivan said.

"Ya sure?"

Ivan merely nodded with a grin on his face, and Alfred found himself nodding.

"Well, um, I was gonna say, uh… So if you don't, like gotta be anywhere… You wanna go to the drive-in down the street with me? My treat?"

Alfred honestly felt like he was going to die as he waited for Ivan to answer. It was like asking a girl out to a date.

' _Is that what I'm doing,'_ Alfred asked himself.

"Da—I mean, yeah, but didn't you say something about your father not long ago?"

Alfred took a moment to realize this, but blew it off easily, though internally he knew he'd get it once he got home.

"Naw, he'll be fine. I haven't even made it to the store anyways… But anyway… You really wanna go?"

"Yes, I have nothing to do, and I would like to get to know my competitor better," Ivan said with a smirk coming to his face.

Alfred cracked a smile at that and nodded his head.

"Same here. Let's go."

Ivan nodded and the two headed out of the arcade talking about each other avidly, until Alfred remembered he rode his bike to the arcade and ran back to get it. When he returned Alfred was red in the face with embarrassment, and Ivan found himself thinking it was cute as they continued their walk.

* * *

***I got this idea while playing all my plug n play 80s games. (I was hella close to beating my own high score on Bosconian, but i died because I got distracted :T)**


	29. Glory (Hole) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Alfred's desperate need to use a bathroom the honey blonde finds himself in a very interesting situation.

**Glory (Hole)**

Alfred walked through the club with one singular purpose. To use the bathroom before he wet himself in public. He had thought he could hold it after leaving work, but he was proven wrong. He rushed through the club he had stumbled upon, and praised it for its convenience as he weaved through the crowds. The instant he got into the bathroom he ran into the first stall he saw and quickly undid his pants. He barely got his manhood free before he started to lose control. A little dribble of urine soaked into his underwear before he directed it at the toilet. He groaned in pleasure at getting release he desperately needed, and lolled his head back.

When his stream diminished to nothing he sighed and brought his head up to put himself away. As he did so he noticed something about the stall he was in. There was an obvious circle cut into one side of the divider, and had "For the Glory" written around it in marker. Alfred quirked a brow at this then looked down at his cock.

' _Well, it has been awhile… And a good fuck with nothing attached would be nice…'_

Alfred hummed as he thought his idea through then looked down to see if anyone was even next door. Unfortunately for him it was empty, and he sighed and moved to fasten his pants, but just then the bathroom door opened. He stopped his movements and listened to the footsteps come closer to him. He bit his bottom lip absentmindedly, then cheered inwardly as the person went into the stall next to him.

' _Oh please be in the mood!'_

Alfred quickly dropped his jeans and underwear to make himself known, as the person relieved his bladder on the other side. As Alfred waited and hoped, he decided to get started on loosening up his backside just in case the guy agreed. Alfred wetted two of his fingers, and bent over to lean on the opposite wall to push his fingers inside. He let out an "mmf" as he pushed his fingers in, and worked them quickly as the toilet flushed on the other side of the wall. Alfred felt himself get anxious, and he jumped out of fright as a knock came to the wall. Alfred turned around to see a gorgeous, hard cock, wrapped in a thin condom, coming through the hole in the divider. He internally praised whatever mystical force there was for this moment, and moved to graze his ass against the manhood.

The thick cock rubbed between his cheeks, and the man on the other side let out a pant. Alfred licked his lips and moved his hands to spread open his ass, then pushed his semi-prepped entrance to the tip of the cock. He let out a hiss as the pain flared up, but it felt great as he sunk lower and lower on the stiff cock. When he finally had it all in, he grabbed the edge of his shirt and looped it through his neck to keep it out of the way, and braced himself against the other divider wall. The whole time he did this he let out breathy pants and hushed "oh gods", as he felt the man move behind to get a good stance.

Once the man settled and Alfred got adjusted, he started to move his hips. Alfred backed up into the cock roughly, and the man on the other side moaned and held himself as steady as possible. Alfred thrusted himself against the thick cock perfectly, hitting his prostate each time, then ground down on it. Alfred had curses and moans spill from his lips just like the man he was being fucked by, but louder. The man eventually began to thrust back. He slammed himself into Alfred over and over, the rhythmic banging of his hips and Alfred's ass on the dividing wall filled the bathroom, but was drowned out by the club music. The two rocked and bucked in tandem, and it didn't take long for either to go over the edge.

"Oh fuck!" Alfred shouted as he felt his manhood twitch as it released.

His thick spunk shot out to cover the wall and fall to the floor. The man on the other side growled as he came into his condom, filling it up quickly, then pulled himself out of Alfred. The moment he did, Alfred felt his legs buckle and he grabbed onto the toilet paper dispenser to keep himself up.

"Not bad," came the man followed by the sounds of pants zipping up.

Alfred couldn't even respond as he felt how gaping his ass was, and fantasized about how it would have felt to have cum oozing out. His hazy mind did focus enough to hear the man leave, and Alfred quickly moved to see who it was. He looked through the small gap between the stall door and the frame. The man was tall and wore dark color pants, a t-shirt, and a scarf. Alfred kept his eyes on the man, and as he passed by the bathroom mirrors he gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. His blue eyes were wide in shock as he saw the man's face, then he moved away from the door and sat down on the toilet. His heart was beating erratically, and he couldn't keep in the shock of who he had just got fucked by.

"That was, Ivan… My boss."

* * *

***Oh porn. What would I do without ye? So lately, I've legitly been running out of _working_ ideas :T It sucks. * I have like 10 unfinished ficlets and ideas, and it sucks that I can't get my head back in the weird space that was in when i thought up the ideas TTJTT*  
**


	30. Expectations - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia expected his first time with America to be much different.

**Expectations**

As the largest country in the world there are certain things that make sense. Being taller than other nations, stronger than other nations, and being well endowed. However, that was not the case when Russia decided that he and America would have sex. The two of them had been seeing each other for a while, and America had been dropping hints for days. Now as the time finally came, both of them hot, naked, horny, and on Russia's bed, things were not as he expected.

As stated before, being the largest nations you come to expect certain things, such as greater height, being well endowed, and dominating in the bedroom. Those expectations, unfortunately, meant nothing at that moment. Alfred was on top of Ivan, his body between his legs, and between them their cocks stood hard and wanting. Alfred was much bigger than Ivan had thought he'd be, which made him feel a little self-conscious. He had thought he'd be bigger, but Alfred proved him wrong with the three extra inches he had. Alfred didn't mind it all though, and stated as much before leaning down and kissing Ivan deeply.

The older nation gasped into the kiss as America started to rub his cock against his. He found himself arching his hips a little to get better friction. America moaned softly and moved his kisses from Ivan's lips to his neck then further down. He left a trail of kisses down to Russia's erection, and paused there to lick it teasingly before moving on. He put his hands on Ivan's thighs and rubbed them gently before pushing them up. Ivan tensed at the action, which made Alfred stop his movements.

"You okay Ivan?" Alfred asked as he looked up.

"Uh, well shouldn't I be the one to top? It is our first time, and I hardly believe you have much experience in this," Ivan said as he sat up a little.

"Dude, I got this. I've done it before, and besides I won this argument before. Next time you can top, promise!"

Russia let out a breath at hearing this, knowing it was true. They had, foolishly enough, played rock-paper-scissors to determine who would top. Surprisingly, Ivan lost by two games and Alfred was all too excited about it.

Ivan's dejected mood didn't last long, for Alfred had gone back to what he was doing before. The American had pushed up his legs, revealing his entrance, and moved to run his tongue over it. Russia twitched at the touch, and looked down to see America lavishing his hole with his tongue. Ivan was going to tell him to stop, but he found it felt surprisingly good. His breath hitched as Alfred started to push his tongue in, and he clutched the bedding tightly. Alfred kept up his actions and rubbed Ivan's thigh to sooth him.

He worked Ivan open with his tongue for a while then added in a finger, then another. Ivan laid panting on the bed, his body twitching every once in a while as Alfred's fingers went a little too deep too quickly. The pain was nearly nonexistent, and Russia found himself wanting America more.

"A-Are you done yet?"

America smirked inwardly at hearing this, and moved to push his fingers against a bundle of nerves. Russia arched his back as if a jolt of electricity came through him; his breath leaving him in a sharp gasp then a groan following behind it. Alfred teased the area a little longer before pulling his fingers out, and Russia slumped back down on the bed.

"Now I am."

Russia gave an unamused look towards his lover and America just smiled at him as he grabbed the lube. The little bottle had been forgotten up 'til now, laying on the other side of the bed. Alfred popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed it onto his cock, coating himself and moaning softly as he stroked his length. Russia couldn't help but stare at him as he did so; watching his hand glide over his long and thick cock.

"Like what you see huh?"

Ivan snapped out his little trance at hearing this, and saw that Alfred was watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Just put it in already or I will top you," Russia stated.

America just rolled his eyes, but did as told. He moved up to Ivan and pushed in his length slowly. Both of them groaned as Alfred sunk in; Ivan's tight heat was wonderful around Alfred, and Ivan had never felt so full. When America was fully in, Ivan could feel that he nearly reached his prostate from being in so deep. Neither of them moved an inch, just taking a moment to get accustomed to the other. Russia reached a hand up to Alfred's arm and pulled on it gently. The other came down to his level without question and was effectively smothered by a kiss. They moaned as they tasted each other, and the noise only grew in intensity as Alfred started to move his hips.

America moved in and out of Russia at a slow pace at first, gaging Russia's reactions, and only picked up speed when he knew he wouldn't hurt the other. Russia groaned as he felt every inch of America moving in him and started to move his own hips. The two rocked in tandem on the bed, the headboard lightly knocking on the wall from their efforts.

It didn't take long for either of them to feel their climax coming. Russia gripped his cock to jerk himself off, but America batted his hand away and started pumping his hips faster and harder. The older nation let out noises that neither of them thought he was capable of as Alfred pounded into him. Alfred's thick cock was getting him in all the right places, and Alfred quickly found he couldn't keep up with his pace. He felt like he was going to cum sooner than Ivan. He bucked harshly into Russia's prostate and the moved his waist to rub against Ivan; this allowed him to rub against Ivan's throbbing manhood.

Ivan clawed at the bed with one hand while the other dug into Alfred's side. America hissed at the pain, but didn't let it bother him in the slightest. He thrusted hard a few more times before he couldn't take it any longer. He slammed down hard into Russia's prostate and came. His thick cum filled up Ivan and oozed out around his cock. Alfred was tense and unmoving as he filled Ivan, and because of this Ivan was able to cum. With Alfred constantly pressing on his prostate it was enough to make him go over the edge. Russia growled as he felt his cock twitch as it released.

When the two were fully spent Alfred collapsed onto Ivan and buried himself into the other's body. Ivan didn't bother to move him just yet, and moved a hand to run through his hair. Even though their first time wasn't what Ivan had expected, he had no complaints.

* * *

***Well a reviewer on FF had asked for a ficlet where America was bigger than Russia and this was the result!!***


	31. Videotapes - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cleaning out his storage room, Russia finds a box of VHS tapes.

**Videotapes**

The deafening sound of white noise filled the air, as Russia hooked up his old VCR. He had been cleaning his storage room and had found a box of old VHSs. He was going to throw them out, but in order to do so he needed to watch them first. None of them were labeled, the only thing written on them were dates.

"1995," he said as he examined the tape he picked up.

He pushed it into the VCR, and watched it disappear into the box as the familiar blue screen popped up. The play symbol flashed in the corner before the picture finally came up. What was on the screen, was America smiling on top of one of the World Trade Center towers and pointing out to the horizon. It was a sunny day with little wind that could be heard in the audio. Alfred was surrounded by others viewing the city, and Russia knew exactly who was holding the camera as they began to talk.

" _Alfred why don't we go back da?"_

" _Aw, but we haven't been up here that long!"_

The camera jostled as Alfred came up to it and took it. He aimed it at the one who had been holding it, showing a slightly red Russia in a t-shirt and jeans.

" _I know that, but it is too hot."_

" _You are such a snowman,"_ America huffed out, and moved around Ivan like a vulture.

Ivan's violet eyes remained on the camera that circled him, and Russia found himself entranced by the footage. As he watched himself and America enjoy the sites of New York, he found himself recalling the event in his mind. It had been long ago, but it had been fun. Russia's trip to America's place had been an act to strengthen relations between them.

Ivan's reminiscing was cut short however, for the footage cut out, then reappeared at a different setting. There was tan colored sand, and the sound of seagulls and crashing waves could be heard. Russia stood at the edge of the beach, his toes being brushed by the water, as he stared out into the ocean. He looked at peace, until he caught a glimpse of the camera.

" _Alfred, what—"_

The footage cut away, and another scene took its place. The camera was resting on a table that had America front and center, and Russia's arm on the left edge of the screen. The two of them were sitting outside at an umbrella table eating ice cream. They were talking, but the sound of wind was drowning them out. Ivan watched unblinking at how America looked on the screen. He had his prescription aviator sunglasses on his head, and a sleeveless tank top on that was an explosion of color. The young nation was talking as he ate his ice cream, but as Ivan watched he could see that the ice cream was going to fall over. Sure enough the cold treat had fallen off the cone and to the table, even though it appeared that Ivan had warned Alfred about it. The scene now showed a pouting Alfred, but then he brightened up as Ivan gave him his own cone.

" _Oh, the camera's on,"_ Ivan said as he looked at the lenses.

" _Wow, better turn it off. Don't want to waste anymore battery."_

With that Ivan turned off the camera, the scene cutting out then a new one coming up. The camera was facing a window that had rain pattering against it. The glass showed a barely visible reflection of Ivan and a lamp. The camera caught the action of a lightning bolt through the grey clouds then moved down to see the city below. The streets were a sea of umbrellas and as it looked down one of the umbrellas looked up. America was there smiling at him and held up an umbrella that was unopened. The camera moved away from the window then and the scene was cut.

When the footage came back, this time Ivan knew where the setting was. It was Moscow in winter, and Alfred was bundled up so tightly he looked like a blueberry. His usual leather jacket was underneath a deep blue coat that stopped at his waist. The collar of his leather jacket sat on top of the coat, acting like a scarf, and a beanie was on his head.

" _It is not that cold."_ Ivan could hear himself saying to the shivering blonde.

" _F-Fuck you. I may be used to cold weather, but this is insane!"_ Alfred said, as his breath came out in white puffs.

Russia laughed loudly at hearing this and the camera bobbed around because of it. Ivan could remember this trip, even better, he could remember the circumstances of it. In 1995 he was meant to spend the summer with Alfred, then Alfred was meant to spend the winter with him. The trip had a rocky start, but over time it had gotten better for them.

" _H-Hey! Get this I-Ivan!"_ Alfred shouted and the camera was focused on him.

Alfred stood on the front of Ivan's new home, with an icicle that was taller than him.

" _What are you—"_

Alfred cut Ivan off by letting out a war cry and chucking the icicle like a spear at a tree. The camera moved quickly to follow it and it captured the ice shattering against the tree, but a piece of it had embedded itself into the trunk. The sound of Alfred cheering spilled out of the TV, and Ivan started laughing as he recalled this event. Alfred had even challenged him to see who could throw the icicles further that day.

Ivan sighed contently as he watched the tape, feeling the old warmth he had back then when he'd be with America. As the tape progressed it soon came to show a bedroom. It was morning by the looks of the sunlight, and the camera focused on a sleeping America. The younger nation was rolled up in his blankets, which Ivan knew was one of the guest rooms of his home. The camera just stayed on Alfred's sleeping face. Watching him breathe, and take in the tranquil image of his tousled hair and slightly pink face.

A hand came into the frame and ran through Alfred's hair gently. It moved repeatedly then pulled away as Alfred stirred. Alfred didn't wake however, but the hand did not return. The camera moved to look at the floor as it moved forward at angle. It didn't capture what Russia was doing to America, but Ivan knew what it was. He could remember the first kiss he gave Alfred quite clearly.

When the camera came to right itself it turned off, the TV spouted white noise once more, and Ivan got up to rewind the tape. Ivan sighed as he looked at the blue screen and listened to the tape rewind. He then moved to look at the box housing more tapes with old years on them.

"What's next?"

* * *

***Whoo 2 ficlets in one day! Reviews welcomed! ^J^**

 


	32. Used To - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> Warnings: Domestic violence

**Used To**

Ivan felt his neck pop as his head was forced to the side by Alfred's hand. The stinging handprint on his face throbbed as it turned bright red, and he moved his head back to look at Alfred. The honey blonde was breathing harshly as he glared at Ivan.

"How fuckin' dare you," Alfred hissed out in anger.

"Me? _Me_?! I am not the one that has destroyed our relationship!" Ivan declared as he glared at Alfred.

"This is not my fault! It's yours! If you'd just fuckin' pay attention to me once in a while, we wouldn't be here!"

Ivan felt something in him break at hearing this, and he lunged forward to tackle Alfred to the ground. He gripped the other by his shirt collar after recovering from the fall, and held it tightly in his hand.

"You are the one that started ignoring me first! I've always had to find out what was going on through your brother!" Ivan retorted.

"I would tell you things if you'd listen you fuckin' asshole! Now get off me!" Alfred shouted, and ripped Ivan's hands off his shirt, then punched him in the face.

The punch was landed on the same cheek that the slap was placed, and made the mark hurt even more. Ivan felt tears prick his eyes, but he collected himself quickly to hit back. Alfred had just gotten to his feet when Ivan went and punched him in the face. Alfred's glasses flew off to the side, as he slammed back into the wall of the hallway.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me," Ivan said coldly.

"Don't play that. I know you was thinking of doing the same. I saw your fuckin' phone!" Alfred spat as he felt his eyes tearing up.

"I wasn't going to do that to you! I never agreed to it!"

"BUT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!"

With that Alfred tackled Ivan, the two of them slamming into the stair railing leading up to the upper floors of their home. Alfred punched Ivan in the face again and Ivan moved to shove him away, and found himself going to punch him. He punched Alfred harder than ever, and Alfred felt like he'd been hit by a boulder. His stomach and chest rippled with pain, and found himself falling backwards and onto the floor. All the air in his lungs was gone and he felt light headed as he laid there. Ivan just stared at him with a reddening face as tears finally started to fall. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I USED TO LOVE YOU!"

Alfred coughed dryly then moved to sit up. He looked at the older man before him glaring at him as tears streaked his beaten face.

"I used to love you too."

Ivan wanted to throw something at Alfred when he heard this, but instead fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and moved to sit down fully on the floor, putting his back to the other. Alfred just looked at him for a moment, not sure what to do or say anymore. He felt the pain in his body throbbing, and the tears in his own eyes starting to fall. He sniffled a bit, and took a ragged breath before getting to his feet.

"I, I'm gonna take a walk."

Ivan didn't acknowledge him and just listened to him leave. Once the door was closed and the sound of Alfred's footsteps leaving the porch faded, Ivan yelled into the empty house. Once Alfred was far enough from the house, he hurried to the closest secluded area. He found an alley, and once hidden from sight he let himself cry.

* * *

***Sigh... This seemed so much more feelsy in my head. Then again... I didn't have an ending to it :T***

 


	33. Mistake - T+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia fucked up.

**Mistake**

Russia had come to terms that he was not perfect years ago. He knew he made mistakes, he knew he couldn't do everything, He knew he did things he shouldn't, and he knew that he couldn't make everything go as planned. He knew all of this, and yet as he stared at his feet, he hated himself greatly for his latest mistake. He's latest and greatest mistake he'd ever made in all his years of living.

He had lost America.

It had only been two weeks ago that he and America had seen each other, and "made up" for lost time. It had only been a few days when all of that had fallen apart into a frustrated mess. Russia and all of the other nations had went to a bar after their UN meeting. They all went to a new bar that had opened up a few streets over, and what took place there was chaos. Everyone seemed to go full force on the alcohol and let go of the stress of their day. Russia had been just like them, taking shots of vodka with America beside him. Both of them in their own little world, but as the night had progressed America left him to dance with the nations and his people. Russia remained behind and found himself with a tipsy France.

Russia didn't know what happened much after this, but he got the gist of it from Canada when he woke up the next day with a sore cheek. That night he had taken France to where he was staying for the UN meeting, which was America's home, and made out with him. They had been making out and in the process of taking off clothing right in the foyer of America's home when the young nation arrived. America had yanked Russia away so hard that he was basically flung across the entry way. The young nation had been screaming and finally punched him in the face knocking him out. America usually wasn't so violent, but his rage mixed well with the booze in his system.

When Russia had woken up, he had found that he was on the couch in America's front room with a sticky note on his forehead. Two simple words written in capital letters with green ink stared at his tired eyes.

'GET OUT'

Russia had gotten up from the couch to find all his belongings by the door waiting for him, and no America in sight. He was completely confused on what was happening, until Canada came into the house. The Northern twin had come to check if Russia had left, and seeing as he was still there, he told Russia everything that had happen.

Now three days later, after no communication with America or Canada, or even France, Russia hated himself. He hated himself, his drunken mind, and the ache in his heart. He had fucked up. America was everything to him, and because of one stupid night he lost him. He had spent his three days devastated and angry. He punched walls and broke things around his home, then collapsed onto his bed in distress. Russia knew there was no way America could forgive him, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't take not having America calling him at random through the days they were apart, visiting in secret, or staying at each other's homes when the chance came. He needed America, and he needed to fix things.

' _Even if we can't be together as before, as long he talks to me it's fine,'_ Russia said in thought.

Even though he had thought this he wasn't sure how to fix his problem. How can you fix something this bad? Russia furrowed his brow at the question, then instantly an idea came to him. It was cheesy and classic, and something America would no doubt love, maybe. Ivan quickly got off the bed, and rushed down to his basement to dig around in the old boxes. He soon found what he was looking for, and took the large boombox and cassette tapes. He then rushed up to his office to book a plane to New York City then got ready for the flight.

When he arrived in America he found America's home to be unnaturally dark and quiet. None of the lights were on and the garage was closed tightly. He furrowed his brow at this and pulled out his phone to text America, but thought better of it and texted his brother.

'Do you know where Alfred is?'

' _Yeah… Why do you ask?'_ came Canada's reply.

'I, I know what I did was unforgivable, but I must attempt to fix things with Alfred.'

Russia waited anxiously for a reply, and when he got it he smiled brightly.

' _He's at my place. The big house in Toronto, and hurry.'_

Russia didn't waste any time in rushing back to the airport to get a flight at any means to go to Canada. When he arrived, he rushed up to the house and texted Canada to make sure he was at the right place. The Canadian nation moved to a window to see Russia on the street below and Russia waved at him.

' _Are you going to come up to the porch or not?'_ Canada asked as Ivan stood on the sidewalk.

'No, just open the window so Alfred can hear me.'

Canada quirked a brow at hearing this, but did as told. America wasn't even paying attention his tired eyes focused only at staring at a videogame on his phone. He had fled to Canada's because, he didn't want to be in the house that he and Russia had spent so many years in.

Below on the sidewalk Russia had placed a cassette tape in his boombox and pressed play, then hoisted it over his head. Canada and America started to hear a very familiar song starting to play, but to America it was much more than that. He gasped as he realized what the song was and sat up in bed.

" _There's no one like you. I can't wait for the nights with you. I imagine the things we'll do. I just want to be loved by you."_

"Oh my God," America said in a hushed voice. "That, that's the song that Ivan and I…" America trailed off, as he got of the bed and moved to the window.

Below he saw Russia looking like he had been hit by a bus and holding a boombox, which could be heard all around the neighborhood. America could see people coming to their windows to see what was going on, and he felt his eyes starting to tear up. Russia was not only trying to win him back, but embarrassing himself in the process and America just loved it. When Russia noticed that America was in the window he let the song complete its verse before stopping the tape.

"Alfred! I, I know what I did is unforgivable, but please let me speak with you. I, I can't stand not having you anymore."

America stared at Russia in shock, then looked to his twin who just shrugged and smiled.

"Alright, but I'm gonna kick you in the dick when you come in! I'm still pissed!"

Russia swallowed thickly at hearing this and only nodded his head. America then moved to go down to the first floor, and once the door opened Russia was right there in the doorway. The two stared at each other, then America sprang forward and smashed his lips against Russia's. He stumbled back from the force, but managed to keep upright and kissed America back. The heated kiss came to a stop too soon though for Russia's taste, but he knew he shouldn't complain.

"God, I hate you and love you," America said as he pulled away from Russia.

"I'm sorry Fredya," Russia so remorsefully.

America let out a deep breath, and looked Russia up and down, then nodded to the house.

"Shut up and get inside."

* * *

***The song is No On Like You by Scorpions. I don't know... I just wanted some 80's music in a fic again. ¯\\_(¬_¬)_/¯**


	34. CRACKTASTIC BIRTHDAY - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan's birthday was cracktastic! (I honestly don't even know. I was trying to type up the new chapter for Toy of my Heart and made this instead :T)

**CRACKTASTIC BIRTHDAY**

When Ivan woke up he knew something was wrong. A song was playing loudly throughout the house to the point he could hear it coming through his closed door. He furrowed his brow as he took in the lyrics, realizing it was in English.

" _Birthday sex, birthday sex. (It's the best day of the year girl). Birthday sex, Birthday sex, oh oh oh oh (If he's, he's, he's, let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)."_

Ivan just sat in his bed stunned as he heard the song continue on.

" _See you sexy in them jeans got me on ten. One, two, three think I got you pinned. Don't tap out, fight until the end—"_

The song kept going but was blocked out of Ivan's mind as Alfred burst through his door. He had a ridiculously large party hat on his head and a cake in shape of a penis. He smiled widely as he saw Ivan wide awake and confused beyond all reason.

"Good morning birthday boy! I got you cake!"

Ivan made no move to get out of bed and Alfred just walked up to him. He thrust the cake into Ivan's face and Ivan just gawked at the thing. The cake was a large pale penis with unnecessary detailing and "Happy Birthday you dick!" written along the shaft. Of to the side was a small message reading "Why can't you be this big?"

Ivan had no words to describe this moment. He just sat there unsure if he was angry, shocked, or happy. This was his first birthday with Alfred and the first to be truly celebrated.

" _Girl you know I-I-I, girl you know I-I-I. Don't need candles or cake. Just need your body to make you. Birthday sex—"_

Ivan looked up to Alfred who just grinned widely to the point that his head popped. Confetti floated all around him from the explosion and Ivan just moved to laid back down in bed to sleep.

* * *

***Forgive me for I have sinned mildly u.u**


	35. Caught - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia gets to watch his lover in secret.
> 
> Warnings: Voyeurism

**Caught**

When Russia got the opportunity to visit his lover sooner than they had planned, he happily decided to keep it a secret. His motive: to surprise America at his home. That was his plan, but it appeared that his surprise early visit was ill-timed. The older nation had gotten into America's home with his key, and had silently made his way to the bedroom. He had planned on sneaking in and surprising Alfred there, but instead he was the one surprised.

Alfred was lounging on his bed with a hand on his cock jerking it quickly while the other was shoved in his mouth. The younger nation had his pants and underwear discarded on the floor, and his shirt hiked up with drool on the edge of it; most likely from being bitten. Ivan found he couldn't look away, let alone interrupt his lover. His violet eyes were glued to the way Alfred sucked on his fingers, then slipped them out to let out a curse. He slowed his jerking hand to open his legs wide, showing off his twitching hole, and started to work in his saliva soaked fingers. He let out a hiss as his fingers wiggled in, and once down to the knuckle he moaned out for Ivan.

"Oh _fuck_ , Ivan… S-so good."

America groaned as he started to finger himself and pick up his pace at jerking his cock.

"Shit, why can't you be here sooner," Alfred growled out as he pushed his fingers in deeper.

Russia was awestruck. Never in his life had he gotten to see America masturbate like this. Sure he had made the other do so in front of him before, but that was much different than catching him in the act. The effects of watching was just the same however, Ivan's large manhood was stiff and making a tent in his pants. The Russian had half a mind to go into the room and fulfill America's desires, but a large part of him just wanted to watch for the time being.

America was perfect in every way: his fingers in deep making him arch his back and moan, his other hand pumping as fast as possible, and the moaning, god the moaning. Ivan found himself palming his erection through his pants. He watched intently as Alfred masturbated, and unconsciously squeezed his cock as Alfred curled in a little on himself as he struck his prostate. He grunted as Alfred groaned. America moved his hands quickly to get off, his patience nearly gone as he fucked himself.

"S-Shit, Ivan," Alfred breathed out as he shoved his fingers in roughly.

He slipped in another finger, and started to try rocking on them. He pumped his throbbing manhood harder as he felt his climax coming. A whimper left him as he rammed himself into his fingers, and left them pressing against his prostate. He moaned obscenely as he pumped his cock a few more times before finally cumming. His thick cum splattered onto his chest and dribbled down his fingers as he came in his hand.

When he finished he slumped against the bed, his fingers still inside and hand still on his cock. He breathed harshly as he laid on his bed, his blue eyes wandering around his room. During this moment he felt like someone was watching him, he didn't understand why though. He tried to brush it off, but it felt the like staring was becoming intense. He pulled his fingers out as he looked around his room, and when his eyes landed on his door he saw violet eyes staring back.

Ivan stood in the doorway, the door fully pulled back, with a not so innocent smile on his face and a large bulge in his pants. America just stared at him blankly, then let out a pfft sound and a grin worked its way onto his face.

"You're early."

"Da, I had the chance to leave sooner than I expected, though I wish I could have been here sooner," Russia said as he got up to the bed.

America eyed Russia, as Russia eyed him.

"How about you let me take care of that?" Alfred offered, as he moved a foot to rub against Ivan's crotch.

"There's nothing I would love more, Fredya."

* * *

***Reviews welcomed! Still have tons of ideas that I need to finish xp***


	36. Say You Love Me - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia makes America sing him a song.

**Say You Love Me**

The rain pattered persistently against the glass doors as rolling grey clouds covered the sky. America watched the rain hit and wiggle its way down the glass as he laid out on the floor. He laid on his back on the plush carpet, humming a song he'd fallen in love with as he watched the rain. Russia sat beside him on the floor, his back rested against the couch as he watched TV. He looked away from it as he realized Alfred was humming, and turned to look at him. Alfred's focus was on the rain falling outside as he hummed a peaceful tune. He had one arm stretched out to touch the warm glass and the other resting on his abdomen; his legs were stretched out and laid in front of Ivan.

Ivan reached forward to grab Alfred's legs, and brought them into his lap. America's humming didn't falter as Ivan did this, just accepting it. Russia smiled softly at noticing this, and started to lightly rub one of the younger nation's bare legs. Alfred's humming ceased, and a simple sigh sounded as a shiver ran up his spine. Ivan's touch was slightly ticklish, but still relaxing.

"What where you humming?"

"A song I can't stop thinking about," Alfred replied, not taking his gaze off the rain.

Russia chuckled at the answer, and stopped rubbing America's leg.

"What is the song then Fredya?"

"Say you love me. It's really good, and has a nice feel to it," Alfred admitted as he turned to look at Ivan.

"Sing it for me."

America had a faint pink come to his face at the request, and he quickly shook his head.

"No way dude. Nope!"

Ivan pouted slightly, and Alfred just closed his eyes and looked away from him. The older nation gave a sigh, then reached over to the coffee table for the TV remote. He pressed the power button to shut off the TV, then looked back to Alfred.

"Sing for me. I won't laugh if that's what you think," Ivan stated.

America shook his head, and Russia decided to resort to another tactic. He took a firm hold of Alfred's legs, and with his free hands started to tickle the bottoms of his feet. America instantly tried to yank his legs free as giggles burst out of him, but Russia wasn't letting go. Alfred pleaded with Ivan between giggles, and Ivan demanded that Alfred sing the song. This lasted for a few seconds longer until Alfred called for mercy.

"Okay, okay! Uncle! Shit, I'll sing it!"

The instant he said this Russia let him go, and America laid on the floor wiping away tears and catching his breath.

"You're a jerk."

"Da, now sing lapushka."

Alfred gave a weak glare before taking a deep breath.

"Don't laugh, don't look at me, and don't talk, or else I won't do it."

Ivan nodded his head, then turned away so he couldn't see Alfred. The room was relatively silent, the sound of rain pattering on the glass seemed to set a soothing mood.

"Alright…Say you love me, to my face. I need it more, than your embrace. Just say you want me, that's all it takes. Heart's getting torn, from your mistakes." Alfred paused for a moment to make sure Ivan wasn't looking, and to calm his racing heart. "'Cause I don't wanna fall in love, if you don't wanna try, but all that I've been thinking of, is maybe that you're mine. Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say, and love's floating away."

Once he finished the first chorus, he paused again to check if Ivan was watching, and this time he was. Ivan was staring at him intently, and he felt his cheeks burning from the gaze.

"I told you not to watch me!" Alfred said, and looked away from Ivan.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You were beautiful," Ivan confessed.

America didn't say anything, and Russia smiled at his sulking. He moved Alfred's legs from his lap to lay beside the younger nation on the floor. Alfred turned away from him, facing the glass doors, and Ivan just took the opportunity to lean over him and kiss his cheek.

"You have a beautiful voice, which is surprising," Ivan said adding a teasing tone.

"Shut up," Alfred huffed out, though a smile was on his face.

Russia moved to spoon up to America and kissed the top of his head.

"Can you sing the rest?"

Alfred was silent for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, but I can play it on my phone."

Ivan sighed at hearing this, but agreed, and Alfred got his phone out of his shorts' pocket. He played the song and laid his phone against the glass doors. They laid together on the floor watching the rain outside and listening to the song. About half way through Ivan tightened his hold on Alfred and said:

"I liked it better when you sang it."

Alfred didn't respond to this, but Ivan knew Alfred was embarrassed by how red his ear turned.

"I love you," Russia said in a near whisper.

"I love you too, even if you're a jerk," America replied with mirth in his voice.

Ivan laughed at hearing this, and Alfred found himself laughing with him. The feel of Ivan laughing against his back and the sound of it, seemed to become contagious. When they finally calmed down the song had ended, and America rolled over to face Russia. He put his hand on the other's cheek, then moved forward to kiss him. Ivan kissed back without hesitation, and the two ended up sharing lazy kisses to the sound of rain pattering against the glass.

* * *

**Translations:**

Lapushka - sweetheart

***I wasn't planning on this but once Jessie Ware stared coming through on my headphones I couldn't stop writing it u.u***

***The song itself is Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware***


	37. Valentine's Day - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Ivan hopes dearly to finally get a valentine!
> 
> Warnings: Possible death by cuteness.

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day in elementary school was a very important day for every child, especially for the fifth graders. It was a time to ensure who was your friends, and find potential boyfriends and girlfriends, before heading off to middle school. For Ivan, he was hoping for either one of these outcomes, but he'd been hoping for that since he came to learn of this tradition.

He had moved to America at the start of 4th grade, and he hadn't gotten any Valentines when the day came, only receiving one from his teacher. Now as a 5th grader he hoped dearly that he'd at least get one, even if it was anonymous he'd take it. He didn't have a single friend to speak of, let alone a crush, and he hoped that this would change on this very day. He had picked out the best valentines cards and candy, and had put them together on his own (though his older sister did assist in writing his classmates' names).

"Alright, everyone have their bags decorated and Valentines ready?" asked Ivan's teacher happily, with his own valentine bag in hand.

Everyone said yes in excitement and Ivan was agreeing with them. Ivan's bag had many paper hearts and stickers on it with his name written neatly in English.

"Okay, everyone get up and have at!"

All the kids instantly got up from their desks and rushed around the room giving out their valentines. Ivan was amongst them anxiously giving out his own valentines, reading each name carefully before putting his treats into the bags. The whole time he was up he prayed to get at least one valentine from his classmates.

When everyone finished handing out what they had, they sat down at their desks and their teacher gave the okay to look. Everyone eagerly grabbed their bags and dumped out all of their cards and candy onto their desks. Ivan nervously took his own bag, seeing it wasn't as full as the other's and looked inside. He pulled out a heart shaped card with a sucker attached to it, which turned out to be from his teacher. A simple "Happy Valentine's Day" written on the inside with a smiley face. He sighed as his hopes where crushed, but as he put the card back in the bag he noticed another valentine.

His violet eyes grew wide, as he saw the card and a small bag of Hersey Kisses attached to it by a string. Ivan gently reached into his bag and pulled it out. The card was addressed to him from Alfred Jones, which Ivan knew to be one of the popular kids in his class, and opened it up. The inside had a picture of Scooby-Doo saying "I rike you arot valentine!" Ivan stared at the message on the inside, then had a smile come to his face. He felt his heart racing as he looked back at the front of the card to make sure it really had his name on it.

"It _is_ for me," he said to himself in amazement.

He felt his face heat up as he looked at the card and candy, then looked up to find Alfred. Since their desks were arranged in a semi-circle for this exchange, Alfred was three desks to his right. When he spotted Alfred, he noticed he was already eating his candy and was looking at him. When their eyes met Alfred's face turned slightly pink, but he smiled at Ivan, which showed him a wide smile with blue stained teeth. Ivan laughed softly at the sight, but smiled back, then looked back the valentine.

' _Does he really like me? Could he be my first friend, or maybe…'_

Ivan trailed off at the thought of having his first girlfriend actually be a boy. He wasn't too sure if he could do that, but he set that issue aside. All he wanted to do at that moment was talk to Alfred. He moved to get up from his desk, but right then the teacher said it was time to get back to class for one last thing. Everyone whined, but silenced themselves to pay attention; getting out their notebooks. Ivan bit his lip as he tried to think of another way to talk to Alfred, and that's when it hit him.

' _I can write a note!'_

Ivan quickly flipped the page in his notebook to get a clean page, and carefully and quietly ripped it out. He then scribbled down his message that made his heart beat loudly, and he felt like a nervous wreck as he folded up the paper. He wrote Alfred's name on the front of it then nudged the kid beside him. The girl turned to him a little put off by Ivan touching her, but once she saw the note and the name on it, she took it and passed it on; thinking that it was from another kid and not Ivan himself. Ivan bit his bottom lip as he waited for Alfred to see his note.

Alfred was doodling in his notebook when he felt someone nudge his arm. He looked out the corner of his eye to see a note. He took it with interest, and opened it up inside of his desk, then folded it in half so he could read it without taking it out.

" _Hello Alfred. I really liked your valentine and I wanted to know if you really liked me. – Ivan"_

Below this message was "yes, no, maybe so" and Alfred felt his face heat up at the question. He took his pencil and circled yes, then added his own message before folding it back up and writing Ivan on the other side of the note. He felt his heart racing as he passed the note back, and quickly adverted his eyes when he saw Ivan get the note.

Ivan eagerly opened it up in his desk, and could barely contain his excitement when he saw the reply. The "yes" option had been circled and Alfred had left him a message.

" _Do you wanna hang out after school?"_

Ivan looked up from the note as calmly as he could and caught Alfred's eye. He gave a small nod and Alfred gave a smile in return then looked back to the teacher. Ivan looked back down to the note then clutched it tightly in his hands. His excitement and eagerness for class to be over was overwhelming. For the first time ever, he had gotten a valentine. For the first time ever, someone liked him, whether be a friend or more, someone liked him and that's all that mattered.

* * *

***Thought this up last night while listening to love songs ^J^ Reviews Welcomed!***


	38. Bad Days and Good Days - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is having a terrible day, and he finds someone who's suffering just like him.  
> Warnings: Foul mouthiness and fluff u.u

**Bad Days and Good Days**

Alfred walked the night streets of Jefferson City on his way home from work. The day had been long and horrible for many reasons, and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep it off.

' _I still can't believe my boyfriend dumped me, and my fuckin "friend" left me at work to fend for myself, my car finally kicked the bucket, and because of that, I had to ride the damn bus and got off on the wrong stop. Just a great day to be me,'_ Alfred thought bitterly, as he kicked a pop can laying in his path.

He kicked it a little harder than he intended, and watched the dented metal soar through the air. The can landed aways up the sidewalk, but what it landed near caught Alfred's attention immediately.

"What the…"

Alfred trailed off as he spotted the figure of a person laying out on the sidewalk. He took off his glasses and cleaned them, then put them back on to look again. Sure enough, the body was still there, and he quickly rushed over to the person.

"Hey you alright?!" he asked worriedly as he got to the person.

What he found was a man dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, with a scarf around his neck, passed out. Alfred moved closer to the man, and he noticed the smell of alcohol coming off him. Alfred cringed slightly at the smell, then put his hand in front of the man's face to check if he was breathing, which thankfully he was, then started to wake him up.

"Hey, hey big guy wake up."

The man gave no response, which made Alfred try again. The man didn't move an inch or make a noise.

"This guy is totally dead to the world."

Alfred sighed, then looked around to see if anyone was on the street, before sticking his hands into the man's pockets. What he was looking for was a wallet, but he found nothing.

' _Did this guy get mugged?'_ Alfred wondered, then straightened up. He debated whether or not he should just leave the guy, since without a wallet he wouldn't be able to take the guy home, and he didn't want to take him to his place. _'You never know about people man. He could be a rapist or something, and he got knocked out by his attempted victim.'_ Even though this was a reasonable thought, the true act of leaving the man on the street in night was not working for him. _'He's probably had a more horrible day than me anyways…Shit.'_

"Hey wake up!" Alfred shouted, then pinched the man's nose.

It took longer than Alfred expected, but the man finally woke up with a start. Alfred quickly let him go, and the man groaned and sat up looking dazed.

" _Chto_?"

' _Great, foreigner…'_

"Hey big guy, you speak English?"

The man rubbed his head as he looked up to Alfred, and looked confused before giving a blank look. His violet eyes seemed to grow a bit as he stared up at Alfred, never in his life had he met someone so beautiful. The way this man looked under the light of a street lamp was breathtaking.

"Yo, speak English?" Alfred asked again, snapping his fingers to get the man to focus.

The man flinched at the snap, then gave a small nod.

"Great, so tell me where you live so I can take you there."

"…7, 7894, King Arthur Circle," he said gruffly, as he tried to recall his address.

Alfred nodded his head at hearing this, and pulled out his phone to punch the address into his GPS. The red marker popped up to show him he was only a few minutes away from reaching the house, then set it on speaker and pocketed his phone.

"Can you stand?"

The man blinked slowly at the question then moved to get up, but let out a hiss and sat back down. His hand moved to grip his ankle and Alfred moved over to it quickly.

"Here let me check it. I'm a nurse, so I know what I'm doing."

The man didn't seem to comprehend what Alfred said; just watching him intently as he moved to touch his hand.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," Alfred said as he tried to remove the large hand.

The man eventually relinquished his hold, and Alfred gave thanks as he examined the ankle. The man looked at his hand as Alfred did this, amazed by how warm it felt in the spot that Alfred had touched, but his amazement ended when a sharp pain came from his foot. He grit his teeth and looked back to see Alfred nodding his head.

"Yup, you sprained it. We need to get you home quickly. Come on."

The man watched Alfred as he stood up, then reached out to take his hand. The man hesitantly gave up his own hand and Alfred helped him up. Alfred was a little surprised at how tall the man was, but put it aside to help the man hobble home.

It took longer than Alfred thought it would have, but he got the man home. The man's house was a modern two story, and Alfred was able to get in with a key the man hid buried under a rock.

"Alright let's get you inside," Alfred said, as he got the door open and stepped forward.

When they stepped in the man flicked on his lights, and Alfred easily spotted the couch thanks to it. He set the man down then went to the front door to close it.

"Alright, where's the kitchen?" Alfred asked as he walked back to the couch.

The man took a while before pointing straight ahead, and Alfred quickly turned and went off in that direction. In the kitchen Alfred found it to be modern, but also homey, and that the man lived by himself. He had figured that out when he started looking through his cabinets for a cup. There wasn't much dishware or food around, but he did find the man had a pet. A cat, from the looks of the cans as he looked into another cabinet. He eventually found a cup and filled it with water, then grabbed a dishtowel and went into the freezer for ice. Alfred used the dish towel and ice to make a simple ice pack before leaving the kitchen.

"Here, drink this. It's just water," Alfred said as he held the cup out.

The man took a deep breath, then nodded his head and took it. He took a sip of it, then a bigger drink of it as he realized he was extremely thirsty. As he drank the water, Alfred moved the ottoman he had spotted, over to man. He placed the man's sprained foot onto it then sat down on the edge of the ottoman to take off his shoe.

"I gotta take it off now or the swelling will make it difficult," Alfred said quickly so not to weird the man out. He then pressed the makeshift ice pack to it. "You're going to have to do this for a while. Do you know R.I.C.E.?"

The man shook his head and Alfred went on to explain.

"Rest. Ice. Compress. Elevate. After you rest your foot you need to put ice to it, then wrap it in bandages to compress. Once wrapped you'll need to keep it elevated so it will heal properly."

"You are a nurse yes?"

"Yeah, I had just gotten off work when I found you."

The man hummed at hearing this, then let out a sigh.

"Thank you. I am, sorry you had to find me like that. I haven't had the best day today, and drank more than I intended…"

Alfred let out a short laugh and nodded his head.

"I hear you on that. Today has been the worst, but I think yours might be more horrible than mine. Oh, I think you got mugged too. I couldn't find your wallet on you," Alfred said then quickly added, "I wasn't trying to steal from you honest! Just wanted your address is all."

When Alfred finished, the man groaned and moved to pat himself down to find nothing but his house and car keys in his front pocket.

"Chert voz'mi! Ah, sorry, sorry…this _really_ is a terrible day," the man huffed out, and set his cup down to bury his face in his hands.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. Why don't you tell me about it? Venting always helps."

The man looked up from his hands to see his blonde savior smiling at him.

"I couldn't. You are just a stranger who's already done a lot for me."

Alfred's smile faltered a bit at hearing this, but he recovered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, my name's Alfred Jones. I'm a nurse at St. Mary's Cancer, and for a fun fact, I'm having a horrible day. Now it's your turn."

The man stared at Alfred for a moment, then smiled softly and nodded his head.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky. I'm a curator at the State Museum, and for a fun fact, I'm also having a horrible day."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Braginsky," Alfred said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Jones," Ivan replied as he took the hand and shook it firmly.

The two smiled at each other for a little longer than needed, then looked away without trying to be too awkward.

"So, uh, let's hear about your horrible day," Alfred prompted.

Ivan sighed, but nodded his head.

"Very well. Today, I woke up and stepped on my cat, who is now possibly planning my death." Alfred laughed at hearing this, and Ivan found himself smiling at hearing it. "I got to work late, but thought I'd be fine since Tuesdays are our slow days, but I was wrong. A field trip of lovely 6th graders were there waiting for me. Apparently, I was the only one not notified about this. I had to suffer through their ignorance and their teasing. I got yelled at for not paying attention to one of the kids, they had knocked over an exhibit. After work I planned to forget the day with the help of a bar, but as you can see it didn't go well. I ended up taking a bus home and fell down, sprained my ankle, passed out, got mugged, but… I will say a good thing about all of this, is that I got to meet you," Ivan finished, and felt his face heat up a little as he realized how cheesy he sounded.

Alfred had a faint pink of his own, but did his best to play it off.

"How was bad was your day?" Ivan asked, wanting to get things moving along after embarrassing himself.

"O-Oh, uh well, woke up and had to fight my old car to get it working. Got to work barely on time, and the day went by smoothly until my amazing friend bailed and had me cover for him. On top of that an emergency came up and I had to go assist the doctor. My boyfriend dumped me while I was enjoying my small lunch break via voicemail, which he knows I can't answer personal calls at work. After work my car kicked the bucket, and then I took the bus home, but I got off on the wrong stop. So I started to walk home with the help of my phone, and along the way I found you. I thought about leaving you there because I didn't think it'd be a good idea to bring you to my place. For all I knew you could have been a rapist who got knocked out by his attempted victim." Alfred looked at Ivan after he said this to see a deadpan look on the man's face. Alfred gave a sheepish grin and said: "But hey! You're not a rapist after all, you're a hot, nerdy guy, who I'm also glad to have met!"

Ivan stared at Alfred with his eyebrows raised up to his hairline. A small smile came to his face, then grew wider as he finally broke face and started to laugh.

"It seems, that you have had a horrible day Alfred," Ivan finally said as he calmed down.

"Yeah yeah, shut it!" Alfred pouted, then pressed the melting ice pack down hard on Ivan's ankle.

The man hissed and Alfred stopped with a smirk on his lips. Ivan just rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I believe a nurse should treat their patients with kindness."

Alfred just stuck out his tongue, but it turned into a yawn. When it passed he gave a hum then smiled as Ivan started to yawn.

"Ha, you got my yawn."

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and gave a weak nod.

"I had no idea it was this late," Ivan said as he noted the time.

Alfred spotted the wall clock amazed at the time, then looked at his phone to make sure it was right.

"Wow, past one… I have no idea how that happened. Shit, I still got a ways to go for home, and I have work, and—"

"Why don't you stay here? I mean, it is close to your hospital I believe, and I'd like to repay my nurse somehow," Ivan interjected; not wanting Alfred to go just yet.

"Ah, that's a nice offer, but I don't know. I mean, you've been through a lot today, and I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Not at all. It is late, you have work, and I have an ankle to deal with. Though if you're worried that I am secretly a rapist you can forget about that," Ivan stated with a smirk on his face.

Alfred had a grin come to his face and he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Good, now let's go upstairs. My bedroom and the spare bedroom are up there."

Alfred nodded and got up, then helped Ivan up. They hobbled up the stairs together, and once in Ivan's room Alfred bandaged his foot.

"You can already go to bed, just tell me where the room is and I'll be fine."

"Alright, it's the door next to mine on the left. There should be bedding in the room, but I'm not sure if it's on the bed…Sorry," Ivan said sheepishly as Alfred finished bandaging his foot.

"It's fine," Alfred said as he rested Ivan's foot on the bed and got up. "Thanks, and good night."

Ivan returned the thanks and goodbye as Alfred turned to leave, and once Alfred was in the spare room he found himself smiling like an idiot.

"Ugh, no. He's an injured hot guy, and I just got dumped and he knows it," Alfred told himself, then took a deep breath, which turned into a yawn. "Bed."

Alfred trudged over to the large bed to see it bare, then moved to the closet in the room. He found the bedding and not really having the energy to deal with it, stripped himself of his clothing and glasses, wrapped himself up in the comforter and collapsed onto the bed. The mattress and pillow were extremely comfortable, and he fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

 **Translations :** Chto? - What?    Chert voz'mi! – Damn it!

* * *

**Continued**

The smell of sausage roused Alfred from his sleep. His tired blue eyes cracked open briefly then closed as sunlight met him. Alfred groaned softly, then rolled over to look at nightstand clock, but found there wasn't one. The nightstand only held his phone and glasses, which was odd.

' _Did I get robbed?'_ Alfred thought tiredly.

It took him a moment to think back on how yesterday went, and a gasp escaped him as he remembered.

' _That's right. Hot guy let me stay the night.'_

Alfred smiled softly into the mattress, but his smile disappeared as he realized he still had work. He reached a hand out of the comforter to his phone and pulled the device to him. He turned it on to see one measly bar of battery left and the time 9:32am.

"Crap. Only a few hours left."

Alfred sighed and set down his phone then rolled out of bed. He kept the comforter around his body and trudged out of the room to go downstairs. He rounded the staircase to head back into the house, and there he found Ivan putting food onto two plates while a cat ate ravenously near the backdoor.

"Ah, good morning Alfred," Ivan started as he noticed the other, but stopped as he really took notice of Alfred.

The bed head blonde was bundled up in a comforter and looked half dead.

"Hey. Mornin'…got any coffee?"

Ivan nodded and gestured to the mug on the table.

"Shit yeah," Alfred said, and moved over to the table.

He picked up the mug and took a sip then coughed as he realized it was black. He forced himself to swallow it and took deep breaths as air came to his lungs.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked, hobbling to Alfred's side with a cup of water.

"Oh God, so bitter," he said hoarsely as he took the cup offered.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how you would like it. I have creamer and sugar."

Alfred just nodded his head as he drank the water, and Ivan went to pull out the aforementioned items. He also set the plates of food on the table and took his seat. Alfred looked at his plate, after loading up his coffee, and hummed happily.

"Yes, home cooked food. It's so beautiful," Alfred said as he brushed away a nonexistent tear.

Ivan let out a chuckle at the display.

"It's nothing special."

"No, it is special. I can't even remember what breakfast taste like. Either I've slept past breakfast or I'm busy with work," Alfred stated as he picked up his fork, letting go of comforter to use his hands.

The thick blanket sagged off Alfred's naked torso and Ivan arched a brow at seeing this.

"Are you naked inside _my_ blanket?"

Alfred gave a confused look as he just shoved a sausage link in his mouth. He then shook his head and moved to stand up showing off his comic book printed boxer briefs. Ivan found himself trying very hard to not stare at the other, and had to tear his eyes away as he felt his face heating up a bit. He nodded his head in approval so Alfred could sit back down, then grabbed his mug so he could hide his face for a moment. Alfred looked at Ivan oddly, then cracked a smile and blushed a little as he went back to eating his food.

When Ivan set down his mug he started to eat as well, the kitchen was silent except for a few scrapes of silverware on plates and mugs clunking on the wooden table. The silence wasn't suffocating in the slightest, it felt relaxed, as if they had always eaten together. When they finished Alfred gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in his comforter covered chair.

"Fuck that's good. Can you cook for me forever?"

Ivan laughed lightly at the request and he nodded his head.

"I could, but I think we'd have to live together for that," Ivan said as he started to get up.

"Hhmm, true but we'd have to be dating for a while before that," Alfred added.

Ivan only gave a hum to this, and a strange silence settled over them.

' _Way to go Alfred. Gotta make everything awkward.'_

Alfred let out a sigh and watched Ivan's back for a while, then trailed his eyes down. A grin came to face as he looked at Ivan, but it fell away as he noticed the bandaged ankle.

"Does your ankle hurt?"

"A little, I'll be fine. I won't be up for long."

Alfred shook his head and got up from the table.

"Nope, you need to rest. You can sit at the table while I clean up, that way you can tell me where everything goes."

"You are a guest Alfred, I can't have you—"

"Zip it! Nurse's orders!" Alfred declared, and started to push Ivan towards the table.

Ivan sighed and relinquished his spot at the sink to go to the chair he had sat in earlier.

"It's hard to believe you are a nurse," Ivan commented teasingly.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and pulled out the chair beside Ivan's.

"Well I am. You saw me in my scrubs yesterday night," Alfred said as he grabbed Ivan's leg and put it up onto the chair. "I'm gonna unwrap it for a bit so it can relax and you ice it."

Ivan nodded and watched Alfred unwrap his ankle.

"Oh, I would advise you to not go to work on this. Your job requires you to stand a lot right? The curator thing?"

"Yes, and I hadn't planned on it, but I do have to leave to replace my phone and my wallet."

Alfred gave a hum to this, and looked back to the stove to see the time.

"I gotta go to work in an hour or so, and I'll be getting off I think at 6, so if nothing pops up until then, I can help you get around."

"Alfred you've already done more than enough for me. You don't have to, it was my own fault that this happened," Ivan stated.

"What kind of nurse would I be to abandon a patient? Especially one that let me crash at their place, fed me, and is super hot."

Ivan smiled at hearing this, and Alfred had a grin plastered to his face.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I wouldn't mind my attractive nurse assisting me."

"Good, now let me get you some ice, then I'll get to cleaning."

Ivan nodded and Alfred moved to do as he said. Alfred did his best to get everything cleaned as Ivan liked it, and when he finished he only had an hour before he had to go to work.

"Ugh, I don't have any clean scrubs…Shit," Alfred said exasperatedly as he finished bandaging up Ivan's ankle.

"Do you not have spares at work?"

"I did once…I can probably borrow some off of one of the overnight nurses. Maybe."

"Well I could wash them for you and take them up to you if you haven't gotten a pair."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll give you my number and you can text me so I get yours."

After Alfred said this both of them stared at each other then started to laugh.

"Wow, I'm an idiot. Not only did I forget about your phone, but I don't have any other clothes to wear. My street clothes are in my car."

Ivan cracked a smile at this as Alfred sighed in despair.

"It's alright, I forgot about my phone as well, and I could lend you my clothes. They might be big on you though."

Alfred smiled weakly at the offer and shook his head, though he would be lying to himself if he didn't want to accept it.

"Ugh, no it's fine, just gotta deal with it. I don't want another crappy day."

Ivan agreed with that sentiment completely, and once Alfred set his foot on the floor he headed up to his borrowed room. Alfred got dressed in his dirty scrubs, then headed back downstairs in a rush as he realized the time.

"Well, uh, see you later today then. Don't do anything stupid and remember R.I.C.E," Alfred stated as he opened the front door, and Ivan hobbled to see him off.

"Yes yes, I'll be good, promise," Ivan said with an amused look as he stood extremely close to Alfred.

Alfred blushed slightly, but smiled brightly.

"Good. So, yeah, see ya," Alfred said a little awkwardly, then moved to head out.

Ivan felt the urge to kiss Alfred goodbye, but restrained himself. He settled for waving goodbye as Alfred rushed down the street with his phone in hand. When Alfred was out of sight Ivan sighed and closed the door. A warm feeling settled in his chest as he thought about how he'd be seeing Alfred later in the day.

' _It's been awhile since I felt like this,'_ Ivan thought fondly, as he moved his eyes to look around his home. They soon landed on his house phone, and he gave a sigh as he realized he had a lot of things to do.

"Well, better get to canceling my cards."

* * *

***So, I wasn't sure where I was going with this and I think... I'll just leave this as it is. I thought about it becoming a full on story, but... Meh - J-**


	39. Bear and Bunny - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan's a hungry brown bear who comes across a delectable golden furred rabbit.
> 
> Warnings: Bestiality???/human-animal hybrids/Furry???/Explicit sex

**Bear and Bunny**

The forest was a simple and peaceful place to live. Humans had never stumbled upon the mystical forest, which allowed the forest to thrive. The animals within did have their hardships, such as survival, and this particular hardship was one that Ivan was facing. The brown bear had been looking for something to eat for hours. His violet eyes scanned the forest as he walked through it, his large paws moving quietly on a worn path.

' _Perhaps going over the river will be best after all,'_ he thought tiredly.

He let out a sigh and moved to check behind a massive tree, when his scarf got caught on a branch. He was yanked backwards by it and nearly fell over, but recovered. He mumbled curses as he went to get his scarf free and break the branch, but he stopped. His body went completely still as his eyes landed on a golden furred body. The animal ahead was shirtless and hunched over, but then brought up their head to look at something beside them. Worried blue eyes and two long ears, one pointed right up and other flopped over, came into view. Ivan's violet eyes grew wide as he noticed what animal was before him.

' _A rabbit.'_

The lean creature stood up at full height, and had a look of worry on his face. The rabbit's ears twitched every now and then as he looked around himself. He didn't notice Ivan in the slightest, seeming to be oblivious to his surroundings as he was in search for something.

"Hey Mattie! This isn't fun anymore…Mattie?" the rabbit called, then waited for an answer.

As he did this, Ivan had a smile come to his face as he realized what was going on.

' _The little bunny is lost.'_

Ivan's smile turned into a grin, and he quietly freed his scarf from the branch and walked up to the rabbit.

"Are you alright? You seem lost."

The rabbit made a sound of surprise and spun around quickly, then backed away from Ivan.

"W-What do you want?!" the rabbit asked, knowing full well that the beige haired bear was a predator to his kind.

Ivan smiled at the rabbit, and found himself thinking that he was cute with the way he reacted.

"Nothing, just wanting to know if you needed help getting home," Ivan said politely, though he had a different reason for offering his help.

' _If I can get him home, then I'll have enough food for weeks!'_

"Why would you do that? You're a bear, you're supposed to eat me," the rabbit stated as he inched back a little more.

Ivan arched a brow at this and eyed the rabbit as he moved back. The rabbit was young from what he could tell, his body was toned and his chest was bare, showing off smooth tan skin, but the view was cut off by the jeans the other wore. Ivan could only find this rabbit more delectable, and he knew he'd have a good meal if he could get the rabbit to relax.

"I won't eat you. I've already eaten not long ago and just came for a walk," Ivan lied, "If it helps, my name is Ivan."

The rabbit eyed Ivan critically, the bears large body covered up by a long sleeve shirt, scarf, and jeans. He had been warned by his father and mother about bears, and how they could be clever, but this one, seemed to be alright.

' _I_ have _been walking around for a while, and I bet my family is looking for me…'_

"Okay, you can help me, but you gotta stay in front of me," the golden rabbit instructed.

Ivan smiled at hearing this and nodded his head.

"I will, now where do you live, um," Ivan paused, prompting the rabbit to give his name.

"Alfred, and I live across the river. All I need is to get back across and I'll be fine."

Ivan kept his smile on his face as he heard this, then moved to lead the way.

"I know how to get there, it's not far from my own home. Follow me."

Alfred nodded and relaxed a little as he followed the bear. They walked through the forest silently, but Ivan knew that was because Alfred was still on alert.

"Alfred, why are you out here? You are very far from home," Ivan said, trying to start a conversation to make the other more comfortable with him.

"Oh, well me and my brothers and sisters were playing, and I thought I saw Matthew come over the river, but I guess I was wrong...then I got lost," Alfred admitted with a sheepish grin stuck to his face.

Ivan looked behind him in time to see it, and found himself thinking Alfred was cute once more.

"Well don't worry, I'll have you to the river in no time."

Alfred was going to give Ivan thanks, but instead froze in his tracks as he heard Ivan's stomach growl loudly. Ivan himself kept walking, but stopped once he realized Alfred had noticed.

"You sound hungry," Alfred commented.

Ivan chuckled lightly and turned around to see Alfred already making a move to run. The two locked eyes on each other, and before Ivan could even blink the rabbit had taken off. He cursed loudly and started running after Alfred. The rabbit had been the only good food he'd found all day and he was not going to let it get away. Sure he'll be missing out on a whole litter of rabbits, but it'd only be a waste if he couldn't get Alfred.

"You do want to eat me! And I almost showed you the way to my family!" Alfred shouted with disgust at himself and at the bear.

"I can't help my instincts Alfred," Ivan huffed out as he ran after Alfred.

He nearly caught up to the bunny until Alfred dropped to all fours and went faster. Alfred's large feet pushing him faster, and leaving Ivan nothing but a view of his bushy tail sticking up out the back his jeans. The bear groaned and got down on all fours as well, and booked it. He chased after Alfred for a while blindly, but then realized that Alfred was running blind as well. The bunny had no idea where he was going, and Ivan was going to take advantage of that.

' _I'll chase you right into my cave,'_ Ivan thought triumphantly.

With Ivan's plan set, he did his best to direct Alfred to his cave, and it didn't take long for the speedy bunny to reach it. It got even better for Ivan when Alfred tripped himself up, falling to the ground right in front of Ivan's front door. The bear quickly pounced and pinned Alfred. The rabbit instantly tried to fight him off with his feet, but his courageous actions were for nothing as his fear kicked in. Alfred laid under Ivan trembling and breathing harshly, as Ivan looked at him with hungry eyes.

' _I need to get away, but, but if I go then he'll follow… My family will be killed because of me…'_

"Please, please don't eat me. I'll, I'll do anything!" Alfred declared, not wanting to end his life or his family's.

Ivan arched a brow as he looked at Alfred's face. The rabbit looked delicious, but the bear found that the word had taken on another meaning. Seeing Alfred under him pleading for his life after giving him such a hard time, seemed pleasing. Ivan didn't know if it was because of the euphoric like satisfaction of having caught his little bunny, or because he hadn't made love in years, but he wanted the rabbit.

Alfred had an involuntary whimper escape him, as he noticed Ivan getting closer to his face. His pink lips parted slightly, and Alfred could only think that Ivan was going to eat him right then and there. Alfred shut his eyes, not wanting to see anything that would happen, and jerked in fear as he felt Ivan's lips on his. His eyes shot open instantly as he realized there was no sharp teeth, claws, or anything painful occurring. His blue eyes were as wide as an owl's as he felt the bear work open his mouth with his tongue and shove it in, kissing him deeply, almost suffocating him.

When Ivan pulled back he had a lusty gaze in his eyes, and he could feel his arousal growing as he smelt the sweat and musk coming off of Alfred. He looked down at the dazed rabbit and chuckled at the flushed look on his face.

"If you let me have sex with you, I'll let you live."

Alfred gawked at Ivan and shook his head quickly. The bear just smirked at Alfred, and moved to lick one of his long ears.

"Why not? Sex to your kind is pretty much daily, you should be able to please me."

Alfred gave a sultry moan as Ivan licked and talked huskily into his ear.

"B-But you're a bear, a-and I don't have sex like everyone else," Alfred admitted, though he felt embarrassed and added, "I-I mean, I do have sex but it's rare, because, because…I like guys…"

Ivan had been in the process of licking Alfred's other ear when he said this and stopped. He pulled back to look at the blushing bunny, and he honestly didn't know what to say to this. He was surprised for one, he never met a rabbit who liked the same sex, but then again he never met any animal in the forest that did. Ivan had always thought it was just him, and two other bears he'd come across in his life, but apparently that was not the case.

"Ivan?"

Ivan snapped out of his mind to see Alfred looking flusher than before, and could tell the other was in heat even though he tried to hide it. The bear had a grin come to his face, and he moved to be back to being extremely close to Alfred.

"I'm the same way, so I don't see a problem here. Let me fuck you little bunny," Ivan said huskily, "You want to live don't you?"

"I-I do, but you're a bear!" Alfred said again trying to get the other to see reason.

Ivan smirked knowing full well what the other was getting at, but he could care less. He moved to push his crotch into Alfred, and the rabbit let out a moan as he felt how big Ivan was against him.

"Yes, I'm a bear, and I want a bunny."

Alfred groaned as he felt Ivan press down into him more, then move a hand to rub his chest, then down to his waist line where his golden hair covered everything below.

"O-Okay, okay," Alfred said frantically as he felt the bear undoing his pants.

Ivan smiled at getting his answer, then pulled away to sit back on his heels.

"Good, now let's go inside, unless…you want everyone in the forest to see you?" Ivan inquired teasingly.

Alfred frantically shook his head no, and Ivan helped the bunny onto his feet and quickly got him into his cave. Alfred barely had any time to take in his new surroundings as he was pushed into the cave. All he knew was that the door was slammed shut and he was quickly being pushed back onto a plush bed.

Large hands ran over Alfred's torso feeling the muscle underneath the skin, then moving downwards as lips trailed after them. Alfred arched into the kisses and touches Ivan placed on his body, and couldn't help tapping his foot against the bed as Ivan went lower. The bear soon ceased with his kisses and pulled off Alfred's undone pants. Pulling the garment over curved legs, exposing more of the golden fur Alfred had. Once he slipped them over Alfred's large feet he tossed them to the ground, and couldn't help but sniff Alfred. His scent was heaven, and made Ivan growl as he looked at the underwear in his way. Alfred shivered at hearing the growl, then yelped as Ivan ripped off his underwear without hesitation. Turing the clothing into scraps of material due to his claws. Alfred was amazed that he didn't get hurt by the sharp nails, but his amazement was forgotten as something wet touched his cock. Alfred tensed as he focused on Ivan, seeing the bear licking at his large unsheathed cock. His large tongue running along the long shaft was too much for the rabbit to take.

"I-Ivan, s-stop!" Alfred warned, but it was too late.

His breath hitched as his thick cum shot out, covering Ivan's face and tongue.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It felt so good, and it usually doesn't take much, so when you—mmph!"

Alfred was silenced by a kiss, Ivan making Alfred taste himself, then pulled away.

"It's fine, it only means you'll be covered in cum, and my own, when I'm finished with you."

Alfred shivered at hearing this, and his manhood was back to full height. Ivan smiled at the rabbit and moved to wipe off the cum on his face, then spit into the same hand. He moved to push up Alfred's legs, making him raise his ass for him, and showing off his pink hole.

"Have you bottomed before?" Ivan asked.

"O-Once, I usually top."

Ivan cracked a smile at hearing this, then moved to gently work in one of his fingers.

"Well, I'll try to be more careful then."

Alfred twitched as he felt Ivan's finger enter him, he moaned obscenely as it worked him open. His previous attempts of having sex with another male rabbit had not gone well for him, thus he topped, but with Ivan, it felt amazingly different.

"F-Fuck!"

Alfred dug his fingers into the sheets as his foot started tapping on its own again. Ivan smiled at seeing it and pushed that leg back more to push in another finger, going deeper. Alfred cried out in pleasure as his prostate was stroked, and he came hard onto his torso, but remained erect as Ivan kept opening him up. The scent of Alfred's spunk was maddening to Ivan, and he could barely contain his desire to just rip into the rabbit. He wanted to eat Alfred in every possible way to satisfy his every need, but to end the life of this bunny wasn't as satisfying as he originally thought.

"Ivan please!"

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts at hearing this, and smirked as he removed his fingers.

"Please what?" he asked as he moved to put the bulge of his pants on Alfred's ass.

"Fuck me! I need it!"

"You're a greedy little bunny aren't you? You've already came twice."

Alfred blushed in embarrassment at hearing this, then said:

"W-Well, I can lick you too, if, if you want me to that is…" Alfred said nervously.

He wasn't too confident in his oral sex skills, and since Ivan was a bear, he was even less confident. Ivan on the other hand, nearly came in his pants at Alfred's offer.

"Alright, you make me cum, and I'll fuck you into the mattress."

Alfred nodded to make the deal solid, and Ivan moved away from Alfred to take off his clothing. Alfred ogled Ivan as he stripped, taking in the scarred torso, the pale skin nearly cream in color against Ivan's beige fur. He even had some of his fur dusting his chest, and it ran down his waist line where the rest of his fur was hidden beneath his pants. Alfred swallowed thickly as Ivan took off his pants and underwear, and nearly choked on air as he saw Ivan's cock. The brown bear was large, bigger than any rabbit he'd ever seen. Ivan noticed the stunned look on Alfred's face and how both his ears stood up straight, and as much as he'd love to have the rabbit lick him, he didn't feel like forcing him.

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine by me."

Alfred snapped his blue eyes up to Ivan and shook his head.

"N-No, I want to. It, it's just I've never seen anyone this big before…"

Ivan smirked at hearing this and got back onto the bed. Alfred moved over to him nervously, but Ivan quickly put him at ease by gently running his fingers over one of Alfred's ears. The blonde shivered, and was instantly back to the moaning bunny he was before. Alfred groaned softly when Ivan let go of his ear and moved to kiss him. It was a sloppy and needy kiss, but Ivan didn't mind it in the slightest. Once Alfred got his fill, he moved his kisses downwards, kissing over the scared torso, no doubt caused by fights, until he got to his waistline. There he started to nibble and lick his way down, basically grooming Ivan, until he got to his cock. Alfred licked his lips, then moved to start licking Ivan's shaft. The bear growled at the action, surprised by how good it felt. He hadn't had sex with anyone in years because of his preferences, even during his mating season he had to deal with it alone.

"A-Alfred," Ivan choked out, as he felt Alfred swirling his tongue over the head.

Ivan couldn't take much more before he came. His spunk coming out thick and streaking Alfred's tan face and getting into his golden fur. Alfred had been surprised by it and looked at Ivan amazed, not only was it a lot, but the bear was still hard. Ivan breathed harshly, trying to get his senses, but once he got a whiff of his seed that was now on Alfred, he couldn't control himself. His violet eyes focused on Alfred like a piece of meat, which he technically was, and grabbed him by his arm. He quickly changed places with Alfred, putting the rabbit on his back, then took some of his come off of him to smear it on the rabbit's entrance. Alfred could barely process any of this, until he felt something thick and hot pressing into him. His blue eyes teared up as the large cock pushed in; the pain more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. Ivan picked up on this and quickly took to stroking Alfred's cock as he eased himself in.

"Almost there," Ivan said.

Alfred let out a whimper, then gasped as Ivan sunk in far enough to press against his prostate. The rabbit let out a string of curses at the feeling and eventually came. Ivan had still been stroking his cock during this, and added with the pressure on his prostate made it inevitable that he'd cum. Ivan growled at seeing Alfred cum, feeling how tense his body got around him, then relaxed as he released.

"I can't hold back."

Before Alfred could even question Ivan, the bear pulled his hips back then thrusted in deep. Ivan's cave instantly resonated with the sounds of Alfred's screams and moans as he was fucked into the mattress. The blonde rabbit never felt so good, and neither had Ivan. The bear couldn't get enough of the rabbit, and thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, rocking the bed as he went into a euphoric state. Alfred's scent was a sin, and having it mixed with his own made the bear more eager to please, more eager to take Alfred as his.

Alfred had tears in his eyes at how good Ivan felt in him. His thick cock pounding into him, making him twitch and cry out. The rabbit came hard as Ivan fucked him, not even sure how he even had cum to give. Alfred's foot kept tapping as Ivan slammed into Alfred, which had started to get on his nerves. The bear grabbed the leg and bucked hard into Alfred, making him cum for the fifth time, then pulled himself out. Alfred felt extremely hollow as Ivan removed himself, but he didn't have the voice to ask what was wrong. He found out what Ivan was doing not shortly after; the bear moving his body so he'd be on his stomach.

"I-Ivan?" Alfred asked hoarsely, then looked back to the bear.

Ivan stared at Alfred's gaping and red hole hungrily. His fuzzy golden cheeks and bushy tail was magnificent as well, and he couldn't wait to cover it with his seed. He moved to put his cock back into Alfred, and pounded into him without mercy. Alfred felt like he could feel Ivan's cock in his stomach as it hit his prostate. Alfred didn't know how much more he could take, and when he felt Ivan grab one of his ears, he lost it and came again. The bear held a firm grip on the ear making Alfred's tear, drool, and dry cum covered face look upwards. Alfred's back arched beautifully and Ivan just couldn't take it anymore. Ivan grunted and growled as he thrusted faster, loving every inch of the rabbit under him. He felt like he could get addicted to this little bunny. He didn't want anyone to touch him, but him. He didn't want anyone to know about how perfect Alfred was. He wanted them to know Alfred was his.

With this selfish demand in mind, Ivan let go of Alfred's ear and leaned down to bite his shoulder. He bit hard enough to make Alfred cry out in pain, which was when his sharp teeth broke Alfred's skin, and blood flowed into his mouth. He let go of Alfred's shoulder to see the wound, and licked at it as he adjusted his stance over Alfred. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Alfred and started bucking harder. The taste of Alfred's blood made him remember he was hungry, but he pushed it aside as he felt himself going over the edge. He fisted the sheets as he slammed hard into Alfred a few more times, before finally releasing his cum deep into him. He pumped every drop of cum he had into Alfred, then rocked his hips a little to make sure his seed stayed in, even though some of it was already oozing out. Alfred had cum for a seventh and final time as he felt Ivan's cum fill him up, and the scent of it was too much for him. He knew he'd smell like a bear for days, even if he cleaned himself, and something about that was strangely pleasing to him.

When Ivan was finally spent he pulled out and rubbed his cock against Alfred's hole. Rubbing his cum off on his furry ass and poking his tail with the tip on each pass. When he was satisfied he collapsed next to Alfred on the bed, and looked over to see Alfred passed out. The bear smirked at the sight of the rabbit, then moved to bring the other to his chest, holding him close. He licked the wound on Alfred's shoulder, then kissed it and hugged Alfred tightly. Alfred gave a content hum, then opened his eyes to see Ivan looking right at him.

"S-So, um… I guess I'll be going now," Alfred said nervously.

Alfred really wasn't sure if he should go, but he knew he needed to get back home, plus he only did this to keep his life. It wasn't as if Ivan wanted to be his mate forever. Ivan was a brown bear after all.

"No, you'll be staying with me."

"What? You said I'd get to leave if I did this!" Alfred declared as he gave a confused look.

Ivan smiled happily as he tightened his hold on his bunny, not wanting him to get away.

"You are mine now, and I said that I'd let you live, not leave. You're _my_ little bunny now," Ivan said, as if it was the best news in the world.

Alfred just stared at Ivan blankly, but a blush started to stain his face and he just buried himself into Ivan's chest.

"We can't. You're supposed to eat rabbits, not use them for sex."

Ivan gave a hum to this then moved to lift Alfred's face up. He stroked his red cheek then leaned forward to kiss him.

"I've fallen in love with you, and I _thoroughly_ marked you as my own. You are my bunny, and I can give up rabbit, because I have you."

Alfred felt like his heart would beat right out his chest when Ivan said this.

"O-Okay, but, but I still need to go home, please."

Ivan sighed at hearing this, but he knew it would make Alfred happy.

"Fine, but I shall come with."

"I don't think that's—"

"I am going. I will not have you being taken from me by some other predator," Ivan said sternly.

Alfred sighed and nodded his head, and Ivan gave a smile as Alfred submitted.

"Well, can you at least take me to the river so I can clean up? I don't want to go back home a mess."

Ivan agreed, though a smirk was plastered to his face.

"Cleaning yourself will not hide what we did from them."

Alfred blushed darkly and told Ivan to shut up, as he hobbled out of bed.

* * *

***MAN it's good to write porn! Shit, I need to write more!* Only 12 more to go!*Reviews Welcomed!***


	40. XXX - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN
> 
> *While writing another RusAme porn and scrolling through tumblr, I thought of this. Enjoy u.u*

**XXX**

The air in Russia's bedroom was hot and muggy, and smelled of sweat and cum. The older nation having came by his lover's mouth, and now Russia was working on returning the favor.

"Fuck Vanya," America moaned out, as Russia licked his erection while he ground his hips against his lips.

America was sitting on Russia's chest as he rutted his hips into the other's face. Russia had his eyes closed, as he used his tongue to lick America through his thin and damp underwear. The blonde's cock was throbbing in the sticky material, and he knew was getting close to cumming again. America moaned loudly as he bucked against Russia's face, and Russia squeezed his ass roughly and pushed him harder into his face. America let out a string of curses as Russia gave more attention to the head of his cock; sucking and mouthing the tip through his boxers.

"Shit!"

America hissed in pleasure as he finally felt himself cum, his back arching sharply, making his hips press into Russia almost suffocatingly. The Russian didn't mind it at all, and squeezed America's ass once more as he felt, and smelt, the warm cum oozing out of America and coating his underwear. Russia could feel his cock throb as he licked at the growing stain in America's underwear. When America relaxed once more, Russia pulled on America's hips to push him back then sat up. He licked his lips, then moved to give a bruising kiss. America groaned into the kiss, and clung to Russia as he felt one of his hands going into his underwear. Russia moved his fingers down to America's entrance as he kissed the blonde roughly. He moved his hand far enough to get to the cum still in America's underwear, and coated two fingers in the warm cum then started to work them into America's hole. Russia smirked into the kiss as he pushed his fingers into America, finding it way easier to do than usual.

Russia worked his fingers in deep to loosen America a little more for him. America stopped their heated kisses to moan whoreishly as his prostate was hit. He rested his head in the crook of Russia's scarred neck and ground down on the fingers.

"God Alfred," Russia growled out, then took his fingers out of America.

He moved to push the other off of him completely, and practically ripped his underwear off his body. The soggy torn garment was thrown to the floor, and Russia quickly stripped off his own, before grabbing the bottle of lube. He coated his manhood in the goo generously, then looked up at America, who was ogling him.

"Get up here and ride me," Russia demanded, and America nodded his head without hesitation.

America spread his ass apart as Russia guided him down onto his cock, and moaned lowly as he slipped down onto it. Russia groaned as he felt America's tight heat surround him, and once the other got comfortable America started to move. He picked himself up then dropped back down with a quickening pace. Russia breathed raggedly and moaned as America fucked himself on him.

Russia reached out a hand to rub it over America's body as he bounced in his lap, feeling every working muscle move under his fingertips. America groaned and moved faster, leaning back to grip Russia's legs, but grabbed the footboard to the bed instead. He gripped the wood tightly, and used it as leverage to get more friction. Doing this made America arch backwards, which gave Russia the perfect view, able to see America's body slide up and down his cock, see the blonde's erection bounce against his body with every thrust, and see the look of overwhelming pleasure written all over America's face. Russia could feel himself wanting to cum just from the sight, but before he'd let himself cave to his desire, he wanted to lessen America's work.

Russia scooted a little closer to the footboard, while holding onto America with one hand to keep him steady. He then leaned back himself, and fisting the sheets behind him, he started to buck his hips upwards into America. America's moans instantly got louder, nearly screaming with each smack of skin on skin, and he nearly lost his hold on the footboard. Russia growled as America seemed to get tighter around him, and he pumped his hips harder to satisfy both of them as soon as possible.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I-Ivan!" America cried out, as he slammed harder into Russia's thrusts.

Russia bucked harder and faster as he felt his climax coming. He pumped his hips a few more times, before pressing hard into America's prostate, making the younger nation scream as he came. Russia let out a growl of America's name as he came with him, his thick cum filling the blonde deeply. Both of them were tense with arched backs as they came, and once they finished they fell apart. America laid limply against the footboard as he felt Russia's thick cock going limp inside him, and Russia laid out on the bed unwilling to move.

Eventually America took the initiative to get up, slipping off of Russia with a soft moan escaping his kiss swollen lips, then getting onto shaky legs.

"Alfred—"

"It's cool, I got it," America said quickly, not wanting any help.

Russia just sighed and laid his head back on the bed, as America hobbled off to the bathroom. He could hear the water running then shutting off, and not shortly after America was at his side cleaning him off. Russia smiled at how America did this, and before the other could leave him to put the rag away, he grabbed him and yanked him onto the bed. America let out a yelp of surprise and quickly found himself in a tight embrace.

"You are perfect lapushka. Bozhe, ya lyublyu tebya," Russia muttered, then placed a kiss on the top of America's head.

"You're pretty awesome yourself big guy, and I love you too," America said, easily translating Russia's words.

Russia smiled at hearing this and held America close to him, not ready to get up from the bed whatsoever. America sighed at realizing this and moved to get more comfortable in Russia's arms; he knew once Russia latched onto him, he wasn't going to let him go for a long while.

* * *

** Translations: **

lapushka - sweetheart

Bozhe, ya lyublyu tebya - God, I love you.

 


	41. Wet. Prt 2 - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia wants to explore something new and creates a situation to take advantage of to do so. *This is a continuation of Wet from my Collection of Ink! I guess you could read this without going to the first part, but... you'd be missing out on America's first time!*
> 
> Warnings: Omorashi, Water sports, urination... etc

**Wet Prt. 2**

Russia carried America quickly up the stairs to their bedroom. He pushed in the bedroom door with his hip, and set America down as he rushed over to the bed. Alfred stripped himself of his soaked clothes while Ivan stripped the bed, leaving only a bare mattress and pillow behind. Alfred bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Ivan strip quickly, then turn to face him.

"Do you still want to keep going?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, just… I can't believe we're doing this," Alfred said a little embarrassed as he moved to the bed.

Ivan smirked at hearing this, and watched Alfred get on their bed, then climbed on top of him. The Russian leaned down to start kissing Alfred, giving deep kisses that made him moan softly. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, and held him close to his body. Ivan could feel Alfred's erection poking into him, and he did his best not to get hard. He moved his lips to kiss up Alfred's jaw to get to his ear, which he bit gently.

"What do you want me to do? Anything you're comfortable with I will do."

Alfred felt his face heat up at the request, but he gave his answer.

"I want to, see you wet yourself on me."

Ivan pulled back at hearing this, his smirk plastered to his face.

"It seems like you've come to accept this quite well, in the short distance from the couch to the bed," Ivan teased.

"Shut up! It's only fair, so hurry up," Alfred huffed out.

Russia laughed lightly, but agreed to America's demand and got off the bed. He scanned the floor of the room, and quickly picked up his boxers and slipped them on, then got back onto the bed. He moved to straddle Alfred's waist, the blonde's erection pressing against his ass, and spread his legs wide enough for a perfect view. America felt his heart racing in his chest as he nervously waited for Russia to start, he didn't know if he'd be excited at all from watching the other man, but he was proven wrong quickly. The instant Ivan let out a sigh a dark spot formed on his orange boxer briefs. Alfred could see that Ivan's cock rested against his left thigh through the quickly damping underwear. Ivan's stream was weak at first, but grew heavy quickly, making golden ribbons stripe over his pale thigh. Alfred internally gasped as he watched the older nation relieve himself on his body. The warmth of his urine felt unbelievably good, and both of them could feel America's cock twitch. The dark spot had grown to soak Ivan's underwear, the material now shiny as Russia pissed himself.

"Can you stop it?" Alfred asked a little hoarsely.

Ivan didn't answer, but tried to. His stream wilted away until it stopped, but it only lasted a few seconds before it started back up again. Ivan groaned softly in his throat and shook his head as he looked down at the growing pool. He hadn't thought he had that much too drink, but he was proven wrong. Alfred pressed a hand into the mattress and saw the urine rise up then soak back up.

"That's okay, but, but I do want you to piss in me later."

Ivan grinned at hearing this, and as he finished up he started to rut himself against Alfred. The action made Alfred moan loudly as the warm piss and Ivan's hardening cock started to rub against him. Ivan moved back a little on Alfred's body, so he could be between his legs once more, and started to hump Alfred more vigorously. America groaned and rutted back, enjoying the hot friction. The two shared a sloppy kiss as they humped on the soaked mattress. Alfred felt like he was going to cum any second from their actions, and quickly tried to put an end to it.

"Stop! Stop, god Ivan, stop!" he declared frantically, and Ivan instantly ceased his movements.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, genuinely worried.

"I, fuck, I nearly came. I want you fuck me not hump me," Alfred panted out as he tried to calm himself.

Ivan smiled at hearing this and nodded his head, before getting off the bed. He stripped himself of his soaked boxer briefs, and went to the bathroom to drink some water while Alfred calmed down. When he returned America was at half-mast, but he knew he'd fix that. Russia grabbed the lube from America's nightstand drawer and squeezed a good amount on his fingers. The older nation worked quickly, but gently, to open Alfred up, wiggling and pumping two fingers, then adding a third. Alfred pushed down on the fingers as he felt them graze his prostate, and moaned obscenely as they hit his prostate just right.

"Fuck Ivan," he breathed out, "put it in already."

Not being one to disappoint, Ivan lubed up his cock and eased it into Alfred's hole. He didn't wait long for the younger nation to give his okay, and easily started to pump his hips hard and fast. Alfred arched off the bed as he was pounded into, and clawed at the soaked mattress. The rough thrusts were perfect, and the heat between them gave him goose bumps. The cooling urine on and underneath him made him shiver.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's legs and pushed them forward, making the man stay down on the bed and bring his ass up higher. The new angle was becoming too much for America, and he cried out as he came hard onto himself. His thick spunk covered his torso and got onto to his face as he was fucked. When he finished he was in a warm haze, but Ivan snapped him out of it as he asked:

"Do you need to pee?"

Alfred blushed at the question, but guessed that he could, thus gave a nod. Ivan grunted as he bucked hard into Alfred, then reached to grab his hand. He had Alfred grip his limp cock and aim at him.

"Do it. Hurry."

Alfred nodded and did his best to focus, Ivan even slowed down his thrusts to help him. America eventually was able to get himself going, and relieved himself onto Russia's chest. Russia groaned softly as the warm urine ran down his body, and once Alfred finished he found himself cumming. He pressed himself deep into Alfred as he came, and not soon after he was filling him with piss. Alfred shivered and moaned at the feeling, and he knew if he hadn't cum before, he would be now.

When Ivan finished he pulled out of Alfred's hole, and following his limp manhood was the cum and urine. Alfred groaned at the feeling of the liquids spilling out and both of them felt completely satisfied.

"God that was good. We gotta do this again," America mumbled.

"Da, but we will need to get a mattress protector," Russia stated as he got off the bed.

Alfred just gave a hum of agreement, and felt content to just stay where he was, but Ivan wouldn't allow it. The older nation grabbed his hand and moved him to sit up.

"Come on, we need to get cleaned."

Alfred groaned, but got up, and followed Ivan to the bathroom.

* * *

***God, I wrote this a few days ago and forgot about it until now xp The power of porn!* Only 10 more to go!* Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	42. Valentine's Day: Take 2 - T+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ivan get their hearts broken on Valentine's Day, but it turns out to be not that bad after all.

** Valentine's Day: Take 2  
**

Alfred sat at the bar drowning his sorrows in a glass of whisky. The blonde was only one of many singles sitting in the bar on Valentine's Day; though his day didn't start out that way. He had been in a relationship when he woke up, but once he saw a text from his boyfriend that status changed. What he thought was a good morning and Valentine's Day text, was actually a simple, "I'm breaking up with you."

Now, after crying, dragging himself through work, while looking at happy couples for eight hours; he trudged to the nearest bar and refused to move. He sat hunched over his second glass trying his hardest not to notice the Valentine's Day decorations or the few couples around him.

"God I hate this holiday," Alfred muttered, as he took another swig of his drink.

"The feeling is mutual," came another voice beside Alfred.

The blonde turned to see a good looking guy, who looked like he'd been through hell. He had a crumpled suit, tired eyes, and had a large bouquet of roses and sunflowers wrapped in blue paper and a white bow.

"What happened to you?" Alfred asked curiously.

The man gave a tired laugh as he ran his hand over his face. His violet eyes looked to blue, and he smiled softly.

"I got off work early today to surprise my boyfriend, of three years, with a Valentine's date…. What I got when I got home was a surprise of my own. He was having sex with some other man, in _our_ bed no less."

Alfred stared at the man stunned and heartbroken all over again.

"Damn, that's fucked up. I just got dumped by my own boyfriend," Alfred stated, then looked at his glass sadly.

"How'd that go?" the man asked.

"Ah, the fucker sent a text the moment when I woke up this morning. I was hoping for a Valentine's surprise, but nope, he's leaving me," Alfred said bitterly, then added "Surprise!"

Alfred felt his eyes sting as he took up his glass. Ivan watched as tears ran down Alfred's face as he drank. He moved a hand to rub Alfred's back as he set down his now empty glass.

"Today is not our day," the man said.

"Yeah," Alfred said hoarsely. "Sorry for being like this, I'm here crying over a text while you went through much worse," he said as he wiped off his face.

"It's alright. I've gotten over it, somewhat."

Alfred gave a smile at hearing this and sniffled a bit as he calmed down. He gave a ragged breath then extended his hand to the man beside him.

"Names Alfred Jones."

"Ivan Braginsky," the man said as he took Alfred's hand and shook it.

Alfred smiled at getting the name and offered to buy Ivan a drink. Ivan accepted without much hesitation, and the two sat in silence as they threw back drinks together. Neither felt like talking much, both just wanting to focus on forgetting the day. They also didn't mind it in the slightest, it was a comfortable silence. By Alfred's sixth, which was Ivan's fourth, the blonde had become tipsy while Ivan was still fine.

"Ya know, our boyfriends can eat a big bowl of dick. We are good looking guys and nice as hell!"

Ivan let out a chuckle as he heard this, but agreed with Alfred wholeheartedly. He couldn't deny it that Alfred was attractive, and both their exs were the scum of the Earth.

"God, I just… I just wanted my Valentine's Day to be special. I've dated that jerk for almost a year, and this would have been our first Valentine's. I just wanted a special day, but he just had to fuck that up," Alfred ranted as his voice wavered.

Ivan frowned as he saw Alfred go from angry to depressed. He didn't like seeing Alfred crying, and knew he wanted to fix it. He looked back to his bouquet and took hold of it and held it out to Alfred.

"Here."

Alfred looked up with confusion as he saw Ivan holding out his bouquet.

"What?"

"Take it. The person it was meant for doesn't deserve it, but you do," Ivan said and moved a hand to wipe away the tears on Alfred's cheek. "So, stop crying. You shouldn't cry on a date."

Alfred's blue eyes widened at hearing this, and he could feel himself sobering up quickly. He took the bouquet gently, as if it was made of glass, and held it close to himself.

"W-Were, on a date?"

Ivan rubbed his thumb on Alfred's cheek, then pulled his hand away.

"I don't see why not. We've both had our hearts broken, and we've been drinking together as well. If you want," Ivan paused as he checked his watch, then looked back to Alfred, "I have a reservation at a restaurant not far from here. I didn't want to deal with canceling it yet, so it's still good to use. Then after the dinner we can go for a walk, then I can take you home and kiss you good night. Do not think I'm doing this out of pity. I want to do this because, I like you."

Alfred blushed at hearing this, and Ivan found Alfred to be undeniably cute. Ivan cursed and thanked Alfred's ex for breaking up with him and his own ex, for he would have missed out on meeting Alfred.

"O-Okay, but would you mind, kissing me now?"

Ivan smiled at the request, and he moved forward to kiss Alfred chastely. Ivan found that Alfred's lips were amazingly soft and plump, and he was reluctant to end their kiss. When they did pull apart, both had a light pink dusting their faces.

"Shall we get going?" Ivan asked as he took Alfred's hand in his own.

"Definitely," Alfred said with a brilliant smile on his face.

* * *

***Just wanted a lil something actually on V-Day! Hope everyone has a good holiday! I'm gonna spend it like I do every year in doors away from couples and watching romantic comedies and kids movies :T Hooray for You're Single and Lonely Day!***

 


	43. Self-doubt, Self-worth, Self-acceptance - T+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A
> 
> Warnings: Read with caution

**Self-doubt, Self-worth, Self-acceptance**

Ivan walked into the bedroom tiredly, eager to get sleep, but his plans were halted as he opened the door. Alfred sat on the bed, covered in striped moonlight, with his face buried in his hands. His body trembled, and as a ragged breath was taken, Ivan knew exactly what was wrong. Ivan quietly closed the door then moved to the bed. He sat down on his side of the bed as a sob wrenched from Alfred and his crying hit a high pitch, making him go silent for a second then return with volume.

"Alfred."

Alfred shook his head furiously as he heard his name called, and moved to curl up more. Bringing his legs up onto the bed and pressing his knees to his chest, as he kept his face hidden. His sobbing caused his breath to hitch, which made him choke and go into a coughing fit. When it passed he hiccupped as he still sat crying, and Ivan rubbed his back gently. Ivan slowly moved his way to hold Alfred in his arms discreetly.

"Alfred."

Alfred tensed as he felt Ivan's body come into contact with his own, but his tears still fell. Ivan sighed softly and rested his arms around Alfred's crying form.

"Alfred, it's alright. You know I love you, that you are perfect to me in every way. You do not need to doubt yourself with me."

Alfred shook his head and refused to accept Ivan's embrace, keeping himself tense. Ivan moved a hand to Alfred's hair and played with it gently to soothe him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very available as of late. Work is, work is always a pain. I promise you though that once this project is over, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Have a little vacation, and I can show you more thoroughly how much you mean to me. I love you Alfred."

Alfred hiccupped as his sobs lessened, and Ivan started rubbing his back again with patience.

"You are not annoying, you are not fat, you are not ugly, and you don't have to hide from me. I'm not your past Alfred, I'm the opposite and it's bright. So don't go back to thinking of the dark times you had, just look at me and beyond. You are perfect."

Alfred sniffled and leaned into Ivan's embrace, which made relief wash over Ivan. Alfred gripped Ivan's shirt sleeve shakily, then seeing that he was shaken off, buried himself into Ivan. Ivan welcomed it greatly, and ran his hand through Alfred's hair soothingly again.

"Do not think of apologizing Alfred. I will not accept it. You are fine, perfect, everything I deserve and everything I don't."

Alfred sniffled again and gave a hum of understanding. Ivan let out a deep breath and Alfred mimicked him. He kept up with his deep even breaths, and Alfred copied him as he kept his face buried in Ivan's chest, listening to him breathing and his heart beating.

"Are you alright now moye solnyshko?" Ivan asked, as he found Alfred to be breathing normal and silent.

"I, I love you Ivan," Alfred said hoarsely.

"I love you too. Even when you doubt that, I will make sure you know. You are getting better, you haven't been like this for four months," Ivan said with praise.

Alfred had a smile come to his face, and he kept himself pressed into Ivan's hold. Ivan moved his hand from Alfred's hair to rub his back as a yawn escaped him. Alfred tensed at hearing it and moved to pull away from Ivan, but Ivan kept him in his arms. He moved Alfred to put him completely in his lap and held him tightly.

"If you want me to sleep, then you'll have to go to sleep first."

"…Okay."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and leaned down to kiss the top of Alfred's head. He rubbed Alfred's back in circles until he felt him starting to relax further, his body eventually becoming limp from sleep. Ivan moved Alfred gently back to see his face, taking in the red and puffy features streaked with tears and snot, peacefully at rest. Ivan moved to grip a part of his shirt and carefully wiped off Alfred's face with it, then moved to lay the man down on the bed. Once he was out of his lap he got off the bed and went about getting Alfred ready and into bed. He quietly stripped him of his pants, jacket, and glasses, and slipped him under the covers of their bed. Ivan then stripped down himself and climbed into the bed, then moved to hold Alfred in his arms.

"No matter how many times it takes, you will know I love you without doubting," Ivan said softly, and kissed Alfred's forehead softly.

* * *

**Translations:**

moye solnyshko – my sunshine


	44. Star Runner (Space Sex) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Sex :T

**Star Runner (Space Sex)**

In the vacuum of space, the infamous Star Runner was moving idly towards the habitable moons of the inhabitable Owlster planet for work. Its owners having caught one of the biggest bounties yet, and desperately in need of money. They had managed to survive on nothing for days, devoting all their money to gas and ammo to hunt down their lucrative catch. Now after two weeks of starvation, fighting each other, and nabbing the 8 million asters worth fugitive of the Batten Moon, they could finally relax.

"God I can't wait to get my hands on a cheese burger!" Alfred declared, as he rubbed his empty stomach.

"Fredya, don't blow our money on junk. Even though we can afford it, but still, do you want to keep up this cycle of constant spending and starvation?" Ivan asked, as he leaned back onto the guidance console after checking that the autopilot was correctly set.

Alfred groaned, and rolled over to face away from the stars and blackness of space to look at Ivan.

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm a bottomless pit," Alfred said defensively. "Now, with our guest locked up below and only a few hours left, how about you get over here and fuck me?" Alfred suggested as he smiled at Ivan.

Ivan stared at Alfred, who was laid out on the floor in front of the window, with an amused look on his face. Alfred smiled back at him, and started to run his hands, under and up, his skin tight black shirt and toe off his boots.

"Come on, we haven't done it since we started starving ourselves," Alfred whined, as he noticed that Ivan was not moving from the guidance console.

Ivan sighed at hearing this, and watched Alfred pull off his shirt and throw it at him. He caught the material with ease, then eyed Alfred's bare torso before finally getting up.

"You are right. Would you like me to lessen the gravity up here or keep as is?"

"As is, I want you to really fuck me into the floor," Alfred admitted as he started undoing his pants.

Ivan smirked at hearing this, and tossed Alfred's shirt over to the couch in their ship's control room, before undressing himself. He tossed off his sleeveless jacket, the sweater underneath, slipped out of his boots, and just as he undid the buckle on his pants, Alfred was before him. The other was already completely bare of clothing, and was now biting Ivan's zipper with his teeth and pulling it down. Ivan quirked a brow at seeing this but allowed it; moving a hand to Alfred's hair as the other pulled down his pants.

Alfred smirked as Ivan gripped his hair and it only broadened when he saw that Ivan was half hard. The thick and long cock was arched slightly, and Alfred wasted no time in making it stand at full height. He placed kisses around the base, making it twitch, and moved a hand to start massaging Ivan's scrotum. He squeezed it gently, getting a soft gasp out of Ivan, then started to nudge his fingers under it, pressing against Ivan's prostate from the outside. Ivan hissed and bucked his hips, hitting Alfred in the face with his hardening cock. Alfred chuckled and moved to lick at the organ teasingly; trailing his tongue over it and flicking it against the head.

Ivan clawed his fingers into Alfred's scalp, and pulled gently on his hair wanting more of his mouth on him. Alfred shivered from the action and moved to force Ivan's legs open wider. Ivan reached out to grab the railing next to him as he widened his stance for Alfred. The blonde smirked, and moved to place kisses and licks on Ivan's cock, then hickies on his thighs, marking the pale skin with deep colored kiss marks. Alfred also kept pressing against Ivan's prostate, and gasped softly as he felt pre-cum smear onto his face, as he licked and sucked on Ivan's thigh.

"Fuck, Fredya stop it," Ivan growled.

Alfred ignored the command and went further, moving his free hand from Ivan's hip to take the place of the one rubbing his prostate. The other hand moved to get coated in the pre-cum and saliva on Ivan's thighs, then moved to his twitching entrance. Ivan jerked at feeling the finger starting to work into him and he looked down to Alfred confused.

"I, I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"I do, but…I just wanna mess with you a little more," Alfred confessed, then focused his attention on his actions.

He eased his finger into Ivan as he rubbed his prostate, and lavished his thighs and cock with his mouth. Ivan's cock was hot and throbbing against his lips, and he could tell it wouldn't be much longer before the other was ready to cum. Alfred moved his finger deeper into Ivan, adding a second into the tight space, and easily found his goal.

"A-Ah, Alfred!" Ivan growled out as he felt the double stimulation of his prostate.

Alfred's fingers on the inside, and out, were rubbing his prostate without mercy; making his legs tremble from the pleasure. Alfred groaned into Ivan's quaking thigh, and had to fight himself on whether or not he wanted Ivan to cum on him or in him. He barely made up his mind before Ivan could cum; settling on keeping to the original plan. He removed himself completely from Ivan, just as the man was about to find release. Ivan groaned and slumped heavily against the railing that he held onto, and had a frown come to his face as he realized he hadn't came yet

"Come on Vanya," Alfred said as he smirked at the man, "If you want to cum you gotta fuck me."

Ivan stared hazily at Alfred's naked form on the floor, then smirked, and grabbed the other by the arm. Alfred wide-eyed as he found himself being pushed down and rolled over, then have his ass propped up by his knees. Two firm hands gripped his ass, and he couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that worked through him.

"If that is how you wish to play it Fredya, so be it."

Alfred didn't know what to say to this, and if he had he'd have no voice to say it with, for he was instantly reduced to moaning. Ivan had spread his ass apart and moved to start eating him out, licking his hole with his tongue. Alfred moaned whorishly into the floor as he felt Ivan licking his twitching hole then work it into him. The wet hot muscle opened him up as it moved further into him. A high pitched whine, nearly a squeal, escaped Alfred as he felt Ivan start to rub his prostate from the outside with his fingers. It made him shiver and nearly fall to the floor, but Ivan squeezed his ass hard enough to keep him upright.

"O-Oh fffuuuuck," Alfred moaned.

Ivan smirked inwardly as he heard this, and kept moving his tongue into Alfred. He soon reached as far he could, and started to thrust his tongue in and out, making Alfred moan louder and shake. Ivan also moved his hand from Alfred's prostate to his cock, where he felt it twitch and throb in his hand. He ran his fingers over the aching cock, then moved his hand to grip Alfred's ass once more. He fucked Alfred with his tongue a little longer before pulling away. Alfred's ass and hole was a nice shade of red, though his ass held some bruising from Ivan's tight grip. His legs trembled from holding himself up, and Alfred desperately wanted Ivan in him. He voiced his need to Ivan, and Ivan just smirked and put his cock on his hole.

"You really want me to fuck you?" Ivan asked, as he started to rub his shaft against Alfred's hole.

"Damn, Ivan yes!" Alfred declared without much hesitation.

Ivan bit his lip at hearing this and decided to give in to the demand. He eased his hot cock into Alfred gently, thankful that the saliva and his own precum made the act easy, but still a little rough. Both of them moaned as Ivan sunk in, though Alfred moaned a little louder. Once he was fully in, he started thrusting hard and fast. Ivan honestly did not have the patience to hold out any longer and he knew Alfred wouldn't mind.

"Oh FUCK yes!" Alfred shouted as he felt Ivan pounding into him.

The thick cock in him felt amazing, hitting every sensitive spot in him and making him feel full. Alfred found himself drooling from how good it felt, and how hard Ivan was giving it to him. His glasses where even sliding off his face from the force.

" _Damn_ it's been _too_ long," Alfred found himself moaning out.

Ivan couldn't agree more with that statement. They hadn't had sex in weeks because they had been pissed at each other for running out of money, and focusing on trying to catch their bounty.

Ivan rocked his hips as best as he could without becoming erratic. He fucked Alfred just like he wanted, right into the floor, and neither one could complain. Ivan was able to pump his hips a few more times before he realized he couldn't stave off his climax. He gripped Alfred's hips harder than before as he thrusted into the blonde then bucked harshly into him, pressing his cock right into Alfred's prostate as they both came. Alfred let out a nearly silent scream of Ivan's name as he felt his release wash over him, and Ivan growled and jerked his hips into Alfred. He filled Alfred with everything he had pent up over the days.

When they were fully spent Ivan pulled out and sat back, while Alfred slumped over to the side. The two breathed harshly, and Ivan felt his cock stir as he saw his cum starting to ooze out of Alfred.

" _T-minus one hour, until Batten gates."_

Alfred groaned at hearing this, and Ivan just sighed and got up onto his legs. He grabbed his boxers and wiped himself off then Alfred, before going about and grabbing their clothes.

"Fuck, can you just, go yourself? You really fucked me up and I want to enjoy it." Alfred pouted as his clothes were thrown at his face.

"You have an hour to enjoy it, why do you need more?" Ivan asked as he put on his pants.

Alfred sighed, then eyed Ivan as he went commando.

"Babe, I need a lot of time to enjoy the effects."

"You mean jerk off?" Ivan asked amused, and Alfred just blushed. "Oh, so you love it so much that you need a second round by yourself? That's kind of cruel don't you think?" Alfred gave a confused look as Ivan crouched down next to him. "I can give you a second round and more, but you rather fuck yourself…And to think, I wanted you to fuck me after we got our money."

Alfred gaped at hearing this, and Ivan just smiled and leaned forward to give Alfred a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to check on our bounty, enjoy your hand, Alfred," Ivan said sweetly, before standing to full height and walking to the stairs that would take him to the door.

Alfred realized this and quickly started to get dressed, but winced as his body protested any sudden movement.

"W-Wait! I, I can wait! I want the second round! Ivan!"

* * *

***I had planned for this to be a cool space adventure, like Cowboy Bebop style, but then... I made porn J***

 


	45. Rekindle - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: America starts a dramatic scene in Russia's office.
> 
> *I'm sorry for the idiocy you are about to read. I had this random phrase, "Our love is like a fleeting Russian summer." go through my head and then this ficlet was born >J> *

**Rekindle**

After giving up on his work America, in the spur of the moment, went down the hall to Russia's office. He walked into the room and hung off the door knob with a hand over his chest. Ivan looked up confused as the other gave a dramatic gasp.

"OH, Russia, Ivan, Vanya, darling, I can't hold this in any longer. I must confess that our love has lost its spark," Alfred said in a flighty dramatic voice, and pushed off the door to strut up to Ivan's desk. "We have been through much together, war, friendship, love," he gave a ragged breath as he put a hand to his forehead, "our love has lost its flames of passion, it was as fleeting as a Russian summer," Alfred cried, as he moved to drape himself over a part of Ivan's desk.

The man eyed him confused beyond all reason, as Alfred closed his eyes and clutched at his chest. It soon clicked in Russia's mind what Alfred was doing, and he smiled as he decided to play along.

"Oh, America, Alfred, Fredya, moye solntse, I know that this is true," Ivan started, and Alfred opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp. "I know our love has died out to a mere flicker, but I know we can make it last as long as a Russian winter."

America gasped again and got off the desk quickly, and Russia practically popped out of his chair to stand behind America.

"Ivan, darling, how? How can we last much longer?" America questioned with skepticism in his voice, and held himself as he kept his face away from Russia.

Ivan gave a sigh and moved to touch Alfred's arm, which tensed at his touch.

"We will need to rekindle the fire of our love, our passion moy dorogoy," Ivan said and moved to wrap his arms around Alfred from behind, Alfred's tense body melting into his embrace. "We have been through many fleeting summers together, but we always make it through."

Alfred gave a fake watery sob, and turned around in Ivan's arms to show a face on the verge of tears.

"Oh Vanya, how could I have loved you for so many centuries. We are opposites!" Alfred cried, as he put his hands on Ivan's chest and jerked his face away from the man.

Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred and dramatically leaned him off to the side, dipping him as if they had been in a fierce waltz.

"Opposites attract Fredya, moya lyubov'. Please, do not leave me with the Russian summer, stay, and be mine through the winters _and_ the summers. Be mine until death do us part," Ivan said dramatically as he gave a pleading look, though an air of confidence surrounded him.

Alfred gasped at hearing this and let out another fake sob.

"Oh Ivan, yes, yes, let's rekindle our flame!" Alfred declared, and reached up to hold Ivan's face in his hands.

Ivan smirked as he kept holding Alfred in the dip, and moved down to kiss the other in an exaggerated fashion. Lips and tongue moving avidly as unnecessary moans elicited from both of them. When the kiss finished Ivan righted them, and held Alfred almost bone crushingly close to his body. Both of them had a smile plastered to their faces, but Ivan tried to relax his face as he said:

"Shall we, rekindle our love here, or in the bedroom moye solntse?"

Alfred had a laugh escape him as he heard this, but tried his best to get back into their dramatic love scene.

"Oh, Ivan, take me here. I cannot bare to wait," he stated, as he moved to bury his smiling face under Ivan's chin as he clutched his shirt.

"Then I shall not let you wait any longer!" Ivan declared and dipped Alfred back down, but this time putting him onto the floor.

"Yes, yes!" Alfred cried, though a giggle worked out with his words.

Ivan got between Alfred's legs, and he started to feel the infectious laughter from Alfred. He couldn't help the aching smile on his face while he tried to hold back his laughter, as he tried to look seriously and dramatically at Alfred. Alfred himself was trying to hold it together as he reached up and gripped Ivan's face.

"Kiss me you fool!"

This line was the last thing either of them could take, before breaking out into full laughter. Tears came to their eyes as they let the absurdity of their spontaneous role play wash over them. Ivan leaned back to sit on the floor between Alfred's legs, and Alfred remained laid out on the floor. When they finally calmed down Ivan smiled at Alfred, who smiled back at him brightly.

"Well, my darling, are—" Alfred paused as a giggled worked out of him, "are, we going to rekindle this love or what?"

Ivan smirked and let out a deep breath.

"Yes, we are, because no Russian summer will take you away from me," Russia said with a chuckle.

Alfred let out a soft laugh at hearing this, and moved his legs to nudge Ivan to get back on top of him.

"Well, let's get rekindling."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

**Translations :**

My sunshine - moye solntse

My dear - moy dorogoy

My love - moya lyubov'

***Reviews Welcomed! Also I am working on a stripper AU for the this collection (which was more or less suggested by a reviewer on AO3)! I'm really hoping I can get this to my liking before I hit 51 so I can post it!***


	46. VIP Section - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan becomes completely captivated by a stripper by the stage name of Cowboy.

**VIP Section**

Ivan watched the man before him dance gracefully to the music, holding onto the pole beside him that rested center stage. He had witnessed this man dance four times alone in the passing weeks, and today making five. Ivan had first seen Alfred Jones, Cowboy being his stage name, in a large room filled with men drinking and throwing money. He had been one of them sipping idly at a glass of vodka and holding money that he'd throw when he deemed fit to, which hadn't been at all since he got to the club. But once Cowboy was announced, the men cheered loudly, but Ivan was silent. His entire being was instantly captivated by the stripper that oozed confidence as he made his way out on the stage. Ivan couldn't keep his eyes off of him as he danced in front of him that night.

Alfred wore anything and everything, from a sexy alien costume to a simple mesh crop top and G-string, but he was always more partial to his cowboy outfit, hence his stage name. It was this particular outfit that he was wearing on the fifth night Ivan got to watch him. Ivan had instantly known on the fourth night that he wanted to have Alfred to himself, wanted to enjoy him at his leisure, and he paid top dollar to do just that.

His violet eyes were focused solely on Alfred as he danced on the small stage in the VIP room. The man's cowboy boots clicked against the stage, and his black assless chaps with matching G-string was downright delicious to look at. Ivan could barely focus every time that Alfred dipped down on the pole in his ensemble. He had nearly spilt his vodka on himself and the coffee table in front of himself numerous times because of this. His top half was just as skimpy as the bottom, a small black vest with a gold star on the chest and a cowboy hat settled on honey blonde hair. The rainbow lighting in the room and loud music made Alfred's dancing seem like a dream, an unforgettable, sinful dream, but the dream was only beginning.

Alfred wrapped himself around the pole and spun around on it, holding onto it with only his legs as he leaned back. He held onto his hat, acting as if he was riding a bucking horse as he went around the pole. Ivan bit his lip anxiously as he watched this, the angle giving him a good view of Alfred's tan skin glistening in the light and his muscles working to keep him steady. The stripper soon dismounted then stepped off the stage. Ivan's heart nearly popped out of his chest as he saw those deep blue eyes and playful grin directed at him. This was the important part of the dream, part of the deal of the VIP room.

Alfred walked up to Ivan, who instantly set down his shot glass to be prepared for whatever Alfred would do. The blonde smiled at him brightly as he got a good look at Ivan and moved to straddle his lap; standing on his knees, which put his lower abdomen at Ivan's eye level.

"Well, what can I do for you darlin'? It's not every day I get a special request," Alfred drawled out as he ran a hand over Ivan's chest.

Ivan gawked at hearing Alfred's voice, finding it held a light southern accent, and he felt like he'd fallen in love. As cliché as it was to fall in love with a stripper, he'd have to say that Alfred had him hooked on the first night he laid eyes on him.

"Cat got your tongue big guy?" Alfred asked as he noticed Ivan's awestruck expression in the dim, but colorful room.

Ivan snapped out of his trance at the words and shook his head.

"Sorry, just…You are more beautiful up close," Ivan admitted as he looked up Alfred's body to look into his eyes.

The blonde blushed at the compliment, and moved to place a hand in Ivan's hair then ran it down to his jaw.

"Well, you are the sexiest guy I've seen here. Now tell me, what can Cowboy do for you tonight?" Alfred purred out, and Ivan swallowed thickly.

"Nothing, I want to do everything."

Alfred raised a brow at hearing this, but could tell that his guest was serious. He smiled down at the man and nodded his head.

"Well this is a first, but alright."

Ivan had a small smile come to his face at hearing this and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. He leaned forward to bury his face in the stripper's abdomen and shivered at the scent of musk and sweat, it was a sweet and woodsy scent, and it tasted just the same as he ran his tongue over the defined abs. Alfred shivered from the contact, then looked down to see Ivan licking him upwards, stopping just short of his pecs, then down to the hem of his chaps. He placed a kiss just above the belt then moved further down to the bulging G-string.

Alfred's breath hitched as he felt Ivan's warm mouth encompass his crotch. His lips closing around him and gently sucking on the thin material, mouthing and sucking on the quickly stiffening shaft. The moans that Alfred made in response was as perfect as Ivan imagined they would be, and he couldn't wait to hear more. He ran his tongue over the hardening cock and reached up to snap the G-string against Alfred's ass, getting him a yelp. He smirked at the sound and nursed the area with a gentle rubbing hand, as he continued to mouth the stripper's cock through his clothing. Alfred threw his head back from the pleasure he was receiving, his cowboy hat falling to the ground.

Alfred moaned out a curse as he felt his legs start to shake, and Ivan chose then to stop his actions. He pulled back fully, resting back on the couch, to get a good view of Alfred's panting and blushing face. Alfred's cock was rock hard and pressing on the thin G-string, the strings were pulled taut from the erection, which was hardly concealed by the small triangle soaked with saliva and pre-cum.

"Beautiful," Ivan said softly to himself.

Ivan moved his hands to grip Alfred's hips and started to ease the man off to the side, putting him down onto the couch. Alfred tensed at the action first, but relaxed as he realized what was going on. His blue eyes focused solely on Ivan as the man started to kiss his chest, neck, then stopped above his lips.

"You can kiss me," Alfred found himself saying, and Ivan quickly took the approval.

Ivan smothered Alfred in heavy kisses, tongue and teeth playing a major part. When they pulled apart Ivan began his descent, trailing his lips down Alfred's body to his lower half once more. He backed up however, sitting back on his heels, and started to take off Alfred's boots. Alfred watched his guest put them on the floor gently, then reach into his pants pocket to pull out a shiny packet. Alfred instantly knew what it was, and sat up to reach for it as he said:

"Let me do that darlin'. I can give you the show of a lifetime."

Ivan pulled the packet out of Alfred's reach and shook his head.

"No, I want to do everything," Ivan said and moved to be extremely close to Alfred's face. "I want to treat you properly, I want you to enjoy everything that I do to you, and I want to see it," Ivan finished, his Russian accent coming out heavily towards the end.

It made Alfred shiver and his cock throb from hearing this. He could only nod in response and lay back down, as Ivan smiled at him and ripped open the packet. Never in his life had he had a guest like Ivan, and he honestly didn't know what to think, whether to be happy, thrilled even, or worried. Ivan didn't give him a chance to figure it out, the man distracting him completely as he started to work a finger into Alfred's ass. The blonde gasped and arched his back slightly off the couch as the finger wiggled in. Ivan held back the G-string that had beautifully showed Alfred's pink hole twitching around it, and eased in his finger with a quick, but gentle touch.

It took Ivan a while to work Alfred open, the blonde was extremely tight, like a virgin, which led him to wonder if it was true, and found out his answer by commenting on the matter. Alfred wasn't a virgin just naturally tight, and that was a little disappointing, but he knew better than to be that hopeful.

When Alfred was finally loosened up, and nothing more than a drooling mess on the couch due to Ivan teasing his prostate, Ivan pulled his fingers out and took out the condom in his pocket. Alfred watched with hazy vision as Ivan undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear to his mid-thigh. Alfred openly gawked at the cock that stood before him, his guest's manhood was thick, long, and perfect. Alfred nearly came at the sight, and had to think of something horrifying in order to keep himself from doing so.

"I won't hurt you, if that's what you're thinking," Ivan said as he started to roll on the condom.

"N-No, just… damn you're big," Alfred breathed out, as he watched the condom become a second skin on the large cock.

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and moved to get into position. He kissed Alfred's neck, then cheek before easing himself in. Alfred instantly had his mouth hanging open in awe as he felt the massive cock go inside. He soon found his voice, letting out intangible words and moans as he clawed at the couch. The only thing going through his head was:

' _I've never had a guest like this!'_

Once Ivan was fully in, Alfred was thankful that the man didn't move. He knew that if he did he'd would cum right then and there, and he did not want that embarrassment over his head. Ivan himself was experiencing the same thing; Alfred was tight, perfectly tight, and he could barely handle it. He found himself loving Alfred more and more as he tried to calm down.

After a minute or two of being stationary, listening to each other's ragged breathing and the steady thumping of music, Ivan began to move. His plan was to hold out as long as possible, draw out every single moan he could from the man under him, but after a few short thrust to find the right angle, he lost his resolve. The obscene noises coming from Alfred was more than he could have hoped for, and once the demand for faster spilled from Alfred's lips, Ivan couldn't hold onto his plan.

Ivan pumped his hips hard and fast into Alfred's ass, making Alfred cry out more and himself growling in pleasure. He held onto each of Alfred's legs at the back of his knees and thrusted as best as he could in the tight heat. Alfred twitched and arched under Ivan, his body melting with each thrust. Alfred's cock had even slipped out of its skimpy confines, freely bouncing between them as Ivan fucked him into the couch. Ivan took this all in with hungry violet eyes, and he wished dearly he could take pictures of this moment.

Ivan honestly wished for a lot of things during this moment, not only to have pictures, but to have this moment never-ending, to have the VIP room all to himself, to have Alfred all to himself.

"Fuck, harder! I'm close!" Alfred cried out as he felt Ivan's thrusts falter a little.

Ivan quickly cleared his mind and corrected his pace, pumping at full force once more. He could feel his own climax approaching as he pounded into Alfred and moved to get a steeper angle. He pushed Alfred's legs forward, bringing Alfred's ass upwards, and scooted closer to be more on top of Alfred. The blonde's moans and cries grew louder at the adjustment, and it didn't take long for either of them to cum.

Ivan's large cock had hit Alfred's prostate persistently in the new angle, and the result was Alfred crying out as he arched sharply off the couch. His body tense and trembling as his cock released its hot spunk between them. The tight confines of Alfred's ass was enough to bring Ivan over at the same time. The man let out a deep growl as he pumped every ounce of cum he had into his condom.

When the two were finished Ivan pulled out slowly, drawing out a moan from Alfred, and peeled off his condom. He tied it off and tossed it into the trashcan near the couch, then grabbed tissues off the coffee table to clean himself and Alfred with.

"You don't have to do that," Alfred said in a very relaxed tone, as he watched Ivan wipe off his chest.

"I want to," Ivan said simply, a small smile was on his face.

Alfred hummed at hearing this then said:

"You don't have to come again ya know."

Ivan looked up at Alfred at hearing this, and his smile widened slightly.

"I want to."

* * *

**Whoo I did it! I honestly had scrapped this whole thing this morning and rewrote it at the same time after having a weird stroke of genius when I was half awake ^J^ This AU was presented to me by a reviewer on AO3 and I believe I did it justice u.u* Reviews Welcomed!***


	47. Forbidden Planet - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred tries his best to remain cool as he takes his date to the newest flick at the drive-in. (Set in 1956)

**Forbidden Planet**

The cool March air breezed through the open windows of a blue and white Fairlane. The smell of popcorn and sugary treats carried on the breeze, filling the car more heavily with their scent, nearly masking the scent of the nervous sweat coming from Alfred. His eyes were fixated on the theater screen in an effort to keep relaxed.

"—fred? Alfred?"

Alfred jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, but quickly played it off as he turned to look at his date.

"Y-Yeah Ivan?"

Ivan had been the newest addition to Alfred's town as of late, and the moment his eyes had laid on the teen he couldn't keep himself away. It had taken months of hanging out, before he could muster the courage to ask Ivan to the drive-in theater. He knew that Ivan knew that what they were doing was, in fact, a date, which was beyond the normal for two 17 year old boys.

None the less, Alfred was here, sitting in his father's car under the pretense that he was on a date with a girl, and not on a date with a boy watching the newest flick, _Forbidden Planet_. Here he was, sitting in the leather seat next to Ivan, in a small space, staring at the man like a deer in headlights.

"Um, I was going to tell you to stop hogging the popcorn, but—"

"Oh popcorn?! Right, right, uh…" Alfred trailed off as he looked at his lap, and to his luck, he had squeezed the cardboard bucket out of nervousness; the popcorn now all over himself and his father's car.

' _Smooth Alfred. Smooth.'_

Alfred brushed the popcorn off as he berated himself, and Ivan chuckled at the sight.

"What happened exactly? Did you get scared?" Ivan asked, a teasing tone lacing his words.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he let out a scoff.

"As if! I was just—"

A loud boom sounded through the speakers resting on the car windows, effectively cutting Alfred off. Both teens jumped from the loud sound, and looked to the screen to see an explosion taking place as a woman screamed. The dialog of the movie soon filtered into their car and neither teen bothered to pick up on their conversation, both completely occupied with the science fiction playing on the silver screen.

They stayed glued to the screen for some time, but as the action wound down a bit Ivan started to open their boxes of candy. It was then that Alfred remembered he wasn't by himself, and instantly his nerves came back to him. Even though he was looking at the screen, he could barely pay any attention as he thought about Ivan beside him. He had craved for the moment they could be alone like this, and had imagined numerous things that would happen. Basically anything you'd do with a girl he had imagined doing with Ivan, although he was unsure on some of the details, but he knew he wanted to try. He knew all of that could be accomplished with parking, but the idea of going through with it was making him sweat more than before.

' _Right, parking, parking, parking…. Well, we are in the car, so that's step one… Still gotta touch, and kiss, and…Oh god, he's gonna think I'm an idiot or something! What if he doesn't even want to do that?! I mean, we don't gotta go aaaall the way, but—'_

Alfred's train of thought was interrupted by the movie, a robot causing havoc on the screen. Alfred let out a deep breath and decided to just try and keep his cool.

' _It'll happen when it happens,'_ he told himself and looked over to Ivan.

The ash blonde was focused on the screen as he ate from the box of candy in his hands. Alfred felt his heart pick up its pace as he watched Ivan, and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Ivan eventually took notice of the watchful gaze, and arched a curious brow as he looked to the side. He saw Alfred looking at him with a dreamy look on his face that he instantly found to be funny, yet cute.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked amused.

Before Alfred could even think of what he was going to say, his mouth spewed out the first thing that came to mind.

"Thinkin' about kissing you."

The second after the words came out of his mouth, Alfred went as red as a cherry. He couldn't think of a thing to save himself from his blunder, and he only felt more embarrassed as Ivan stared at him blankly. The two sat in a heavy awkward silence, the movie providing the only noise.

"You, want to kiss me?" Ivan asked slowly, finally breaking the tension.

Alfred kept his eyes downcast as he tried to think of what to say. He found himself coming up with nothing, and nodded his head as he came to the conclusion that he was in too deep.

"Well, I, would not mind," Ivan admitted as he looked at his embarrassed date.

He could honestly say no matter what Alfred did, he'd always look cute, and right now after making a fool of himself, he was exceptionally adorable. Alfred was still red in the face, but looked at him with hopeful blue eyes, and Ivan could feel his heart racing in his chest. He had to admit as well that he had been thinking the same thing. He had been fantasizing about kissing Alfred for weeks and now he had his chance.

"You, you sure?" Alfred asked curiously.

Ivan nodded his head as he felt his face heating up, and Alfred smiled at getting the answer. With a boost in his confidence, Alfred moved to get closer to Ivan, popcorn crunching under his movements, and their Coke bottles clinking together as he tried to get near his date. Ivan felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he moved towards Alfred as well. They had an inch of space between them, and neither seemed to go any further.

"S-So, you want to go first?" Alfred asked as he felt his nerves getting at him once again.

"I don't, mind, but if you want to go first that's fine," Ivan replied.

Alfred nodded his head at hearing this, though it was uncertain.

"Oh! Um, is, this your first kiss?"

"I believe that is something I should be asking you," Ivan said trying to lighten the apprehensive atmosphere.

"Hey, it's a serious question man. I wanna know what I—"

From here Alfred launched himself into a rant fueled by his fear of being an inadequate kisser, since he never kissed a person in his life, besides his mother. Ivan himself was in the same situation, but he held a bit more confidence in himself, thus he decided to make the first move.

He placed both hands on Alfred's face and moved in to connect their lips, silencing Alfred. The blonde gawked as he felt Ivan's lips on his, and was internally panicking. His lips remaining stationary against Ivan's like the inexperienced person he was, but after sharing a few choice words with himself he started to take part in the kiss. It was a bit awkward at first, but eventually the two got into a groove that they could both keep up with.

Alfred felt his breath being taken away as Ivan kissed him a little more harshly. He grabbed onto the teens flannel shirt and tried to kiss passionately as Ivan, but he found himself winning a losing battle. The moment he felt Ivan's tongue enter his mouth he knew he was done for and all he could do was push against Ivan, making the man press back against his side of the car as he wormed his way over to him. Knocking over candy boxes, and pop bottles in his haste, wanting to assert himself but still melt into the other teen. Ivan welcomed it greatly and moved his hands to cling to Alfred's leather jacket.

Ivan tried to press back as much as he could to get Alfred comfortable, and managed to bring up one of his long legs onto the bench style seat. Alfred broke from the kiss briefly to allow the movement but once Ivan was settled, sinking down to lay on the seat, Alfred went back for him; laying out flat on top of the teen and kissing him roughly.

The two remained this way for as long as they possibly could, which meant well beyond the movie had ended. As they shared needy kisses and touches, the lot was becoming scarce as the theater started to close for the night. Alfred's car was the only one remaining, and this led to one of the workers coming to his car and knocking on it, not caring for what was going on inside. Though for Alfred and Ivan they were not so calm, both freezing in their position.

"Hey, I know you two are in there. The movies over, so hit the road."

"O-Oh, right, sorry, we'll leave," Alfred said nervously as he stayed facing Ivan.

The worker gave a response that Alfred couldn't pick out, but he could hear the man leaving. Alfred swallowed thickly and moved to look behind him to find nowhere there, then looked back at Ivan.

"S-So, um… Wanna, go somewhere else, or just head home?"

Ivan gave a hum as he thought his over, making Alfred laughed lightly.

"We can go somewhere else," Ivan finally said after a while.

Alfred grinned down at Ivan and Ivan reached up to kiss him once more. Alfred wanted to return the kiss eagerly, but knew if he did they would not be leaving the lot any time soon.

"Well let's get going, I know a good place we can go," Alfred said happily and moved to get off Ivan.

"And where's that?" Ivan asked as he sat up.

Alfred opened his mouth to give an answer but once his feet were back on the floor of the car he grimaced at the soggy feeling under them.

"Oh shit," he said in horror then looked down to see a mess that would ground him for a lifetime. "Um, would you mind if he made a pit stop, before getting to the "good place?""

Ivan cracked a laugh at hearing this, but nodded his head.

"Thank you, I promise to make it your while after," Alfred said frantically as he got the movie speaker off his window.

Ivan did the same and as the car started up Ivan moved to kiss Alfred once more.

"It better be worth my while."

Alfred felt a grin come to his face as his heart raced in his chest.

"Oh, it will."

* * *

***Dorks right? Got the idea for a drive-in movie from a date prompt thing on tumblr. Also every time I say the title I think of Rocky Horror, don't judge u.u**

**XX**

**Anywho there are 4 stories left and I'm thinking, if yall want to, can give me suggestion for the last ficlets ever! I have ideas, but I wanna know what yall would suggest, maybe yall have something more interesting in mind ^J^***

 


	48. Master's Punishment - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has to deal with his master's punishment. Prompt suggested by one of my awesome fans u.u
> 
> Warnings: Pet play/spankings/orgasm denial

**Master's Punishment**

Prompt by FanBird

The sound of a loud spank reverbed through the front room, as a question was asked for the fourth time.

"Have you been a bad dog?"

Alfred whined as he laid over his master's lap, receiving punishment for accidentally breaking his Xbox controller the day before. It had been the third one that he'd shattered in a fit of rage, and his master had decided to replace it once more, but not without punishment. Though a problem with his master's punishment was that Alfred was stubborn and he had a particular weakness for spanking. His master knew this of course, and thus upped the ante this time, making him get dressed for play time under the pretense that no punishment would be given, even going so far as to give him a new dog tail.

Alfred hadn't been dressed for more than five minutes before he was called over to his master. The man was seated on his favorite arm chair, and had Alfred lay across his lap to "inspect" his new tail. It was then that his golden tail started to vibrate, and Alfred couldn't help the moans that fell from his lips. He didn't have any warning for this, but assumed that Ivan was ready to get on with their play time, however, Alfred was very wrong when he heard him say:

"Fredya, have you been a bad dog?"

Thus here he was, a few minutes into his punishment as he resisted answering his master. Taking spankings more painful than the last as his tail vibrated in his ass. He could feel himself on the verge of his climax, but he knew if he did he'd be in even more trouble. He need his master's permission to cum, and the only way he'd get it is if he admitted to being bad.

"Fredya, you know you have to admit it, or do you not want to cum that badly after all?"

Alfred whimpered at hearing this then moaned as his master's hand connected with his tender ass. The slap pushing in his vibrator in harder than previous, and making his cock twitch for release. This action was bad on its own, but once Alfred felt the toy get stronger he knew he was fighting a losing battle, as always.

"Why do you always insist on making things harder for you lapushka?"

Alfred groaned and whimpered as his master's spankings increased with the toy. His vision was blurry from the tears that finally gave way from the spanking and his aching cock.

"O-okay! Okay, I-I'm a bad dog!" Alfred cried out, not able to take anymore.

The spankings instantly ceased, but the vibrator kept going. Alfred's master gave a thoughtful hum then proceeded to spank Alfred again.

"Nyet, you did not say it properly Fredya, and it didn't sound genuine."

Alfred cried out as he got another spank, and he could feel himself losing control.

"I'm sorry Master Ivan! I've been a bad dog!" Alfred cried out brokenly, a sob forcing its way out of him.

At that moment the spankings stopped again and the toy became even stronger than before. Alfred moaned and shivered in his master's lap, and could barely hold out as he felt his master's hand rest on his head.

"You may cum."

A loud cry erupted from Alfred as he came hard in his black briefs. His master's name trembled from his lips as he twitched in his lap, and was petted by the man as he came.

"See how easy that was Fredya?"

Alfred gave a breathy moan in response and soon found himself being picked up. He could tell that his master was carrying him to their bedroom.

"I believe you've learned your lesson for today."

* * *

**Translations:**

Lapushka – Sweetheart

Nyet – No

***Brought to yall by a winning suggestion for the last few drabbles ever!***

 


	49. Blood Street - T+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred get's caught in the General Winter gang's territory.

**Blood Street**

He's breath came out in ragged huffs as he ran through a back alley. He could still hear the running feet of the rival gang, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting away as easily as he thought.

"Jones!"

A smirk appeared on his face under his bandanna as he kept running. His converse pounding against cracked pavement and exposed brick as he dipped through the dark streets. He was close to his territory, nearly home free, but one stupid slip up had him falling onto his face. A loud curse escaped his lips as he tripped over a large trash bag and collapsed on top of it.

"Fuck, ow," he hissed out, his chest aching from the impact.

As he started to pick himself up he could hear the footsteps getting closer, and he cursed once more as he found himself surrounded.

"Alfred Jones, so nice of you to finally stop. We only want a _civilized_ conversation."

A series of laughs broke out at the sarcastic statement, and Alfred up from the ground slowly.

"So, what brings you here Jones? You know this is my territory."

Alfred swallowed thickly as he caught his breath and looked at the leader of the gang, Ivan Braginsky. With the colors of purple, black, and blood red, Ivan ruled the northern part of the city with his General Winter gang, and was the biggest asshole in Central High School. The Russian glared at Alfred as he stood silent before him.

"Uh, you got the wrong guy," Alfred said, trying to disguise his voice.

Ivan smirked at hearing this, knowing full well that the teen behind the bandanna, baseball cap, and hoodie was his rival.

"You really want to play around don't you, Jones, leader of that circus on the west side?" Ivan asked amused.

Alfred gave a light laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"The Heroes are no more a circus than you are a whore, Braginsky, but then again I don't know what you do in your spare time," Alfred teased as he looked Ivan up and down.

Ivan was dressed in a black trench coat that had a blood red snowflake patch. The coat hugged his form and made him look even taller than what he was, and a scarf was snug against his neck.

"Always with the jokes," Ivan said annoyed as he started to walk around Alfred.

Alfred watched Ivan circle him, and his usual band of thugs smirked at him. They knew what Ivan was about to do, and so did Alfred, having been in this situation numerous times. He couldn't help that he wanted to fuck with Ivan. The man was just asking to be messed with, with how he managed his gang.

"I feel merciful today, so how about you tell me what you was doing here and I won't break your teeth in. I know you have to give your speech tomorrow in class, and it'd be a shame to damage that pretty face," Ivan said with a leer as he adjusted his coat and pulled out a long pipe, no doubt swiped from a construction site.

"Fine," Alfred stated then reached up to pull his star spangled bandanna down off his mouth, "I was here returning the gift your idiots gave to me. You tag me and I tag back. It could have been worse, but I felt merciful too," Alfred said as he looked directly at Ivan, not backing down from Ivan's act of intimidation.

Ivan frowned as he heard this, and tapped his pipe against his shoe. He looked at his gang carefully, and before the one he had signaled out in his eyes could even react, the pipe was connecting to his face. The force of it sent the teen to the ground as he howled in pain, his cap flying off his head as it whipped to the side.

"Ah, damn it! What was that for?" the teen shouted, holding his face in pain.

"Gilbert, I know it was you that did it. I didn't order you to tag Alfred, yet you did it anyway. I know you think you're being "awesome", but you're truly an annoyance. Stop it, or the next thing I hit won't be so easy to heal," Ivan threatened as he looked at the albino.

Gilbert snarled at Ivan, but the Russian just scoffed at him then looked back at Alfred.

"Looks like you're guys aren't very loyal," Alfred said, and Ivan was instantly in his face with a scowl in place.

"Like your gang of kindergarteners are any better," Ivan stated.

"At least my kindergarteners know how to act," Alfred retorted, then looked at his watch to see it passing midnight, "Look, it's getting late, so how about we kiss and make up, then beat each other up later?" Alfred suggested, completely unfazed as Ivan rested his pipe on his shoulder, only giving the taller teen a smile.

"You are too cocky, but I'll agree. I will hold you to that beating however," Ivan confirmed as he trailed his pipe along Alfred's cheek.

Alfred looked at Ivan oddly, but nodded his head and pushed the pipe away.

"You are the creepiest asshole I know. You know that?"

Ivan gave a laugh at this then moved to punch Alfred square in the face, but stopped his hand before it collided with his nose.

"Get the hell out Jones."

Alfred moved to the side to see Ivan's face rather than his fist, and gave a sigh.

"Alright babe, see you later then," Alfred said jokingly, then gave an air kiss to the teen, before turning to his gang. "Nice to see you assholes as well."

Ivan shook his head at the teen, and Alfred waved goodbye as he started to back away.

"I look forward to bashing in your pretty face Jones!" Ivan called out.

"I'm touched!" Alfred shouted back, then turned fully and took off to his territory.

Once Alfred was out of sight, Ivan's smile stayed firmly in place and he looked back to his gang.

"Well, let's head back. I believe some of you need an attitude adjustment, da?" Ivan inquired as he put his pipe away, then moved to Gilbert still sitting on the ground.

He grabbed the albino by the collar of his jacket and shirt, and proceeded to drag the older teen as he headed off to their hangout.

* * *

***I'm honestly excited about this! I feel like I could make this into a full story and I can already see how it'd go! ^J^ Man, it has been awhile since I did teenage RusAme.* ANYwho, ONLY 2 STORIES LEFT! I'M STILL ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS!***

 


	50. In the darkness of this... - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A (I was suddenly stricken with sadness and other, unwanted feelings, and yeah.. here ya go.)
> 
> Warnings: Feels

**In the darkness of this heart of mine, lives a white line**

_In the darkness of this heart of mine, lives a white line. If it wasn't for you I would not be here. I would not have that line. You saved me countless times even if you didn't know it. Though now, I think you do. You gave me this white line to save my life while risking yours. In the darkness of this heart of mine is where you are mine. It is where you have lived all this time, and it's only after you're gone that I realize this._

Ivan stared at the ceiling above him, tired and unwilling to move from his place in bed. He listened to the clock tick, the occasional car pass his window, the sound of his own breathing. He laid in bed and listened to every little sound that pricked at him, but none of them was the sound he was wanting. He was waiting for the sound of laughter, the sound of the stairs creaking as someone ran up them, the sound of another breath beside him.

A ragged breath left his throat, but no other additional sound was heard. Ivan put a hand to his chest and felt the scar that was embedded in his skin.

_In the darkness of this heart of mine, lives a white line. It's embedded into my flesh, heart, soul. This white line of mine was caused by you. This white line of mine was how I lost you._

Ivan pulled his hand away from the scar and laid it back on the bed. He turned his head as he heard the sound of his phone buzzing and didn't move to get it. He was unwilling to move from his bed. He wanted to wait a while longer. He wanted to hold off the day before him as long as he could.

Seconds passed before the sound of the house phone ripped through the air. Ivan still did not move from his place in bed. If he got up he'd be admitting the day had begun. If he got up he might miss the sound he was waiting for. If he got up his scar would ache.

_In the darkness of this heart of mine… In this darkness of this pain of mine, is a white line. A white line that was caused by you. A white line caused by you._

The house phone ceased its noise, leaving Ivan in silence once more. He moved his line of sight to see his clock to note the time, and knew he only had an hour before his day was forced to begin.

_In the darkness of this heart of mine… I hate my white line. I hate the white line you gave me. I hate that you live in this darkness of mine._

As the hour was struck, a knock came to the front door. A series of loud disruptive knocks pounded through two minutes of Ivan's time. He wanted to scream for silence. He wanted to wait longer.

"Dad! I know you're here!"

_In the darkness of this heart of mine…_

Ivan tensed as he listened the front door open and close. He listened to the footsteps coming up the stairs at a leisure pace. He listened as his bedroom door was opened.

_In the darkness of this heart of mine…_

_I will love you through your white line._

Ivan sucked in a breath as he heard this and sat up in bed to look around himself. There was nothing to be seen except for a child that had grown to look more like his mother by each passing year.

"Dad, it's time to get ready. Aunt Maddie has already visited mom today. She wanted to make a _special_ lunch for us this time, so she headed out earlier."

Ivan stared at the child before him, then nodded his head as he pulled off the covers. His scar aching as he got his feet. His eyes burning with emotion, and his heart as warm as ever.

* * *

***Reviews welcomed. Only 1 fic left and I'll put a date on this. By March 27th, if a suggestion has been made or I have not picked a new one, then I shall fill in the space with another drabble that I have on stand by (that isn't depressing promise)! Anywho see yall on the flip side***


	51. Tunnel of Starlight - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you all who gave suggestions! Your ideas did get me thinking, and I had picked a prompt given to me about a cherry tree, but for the life of me I couldn't finish it :T I just couldn't think of a good logical reason behind the prompt and thus it went incomplete, my apologies. Thus I do praise the winner, guardianofdragonlore, for it. Now, I give you what I had on stand by in-case I couldn't pick a suggestion or none was given!
> 
> Summary: N/

**Tunnel of Starlight**

_In a tunnel of starlight, I saw you standing there in awe. Your face was lit up just like the various lights that covered the painted tunnel. Even though I've seen you in this tunnel of cosmos numerous times, I've never seen you not in awe of it. It was that look of content awe that I fell in love with._

_I had never felt more excited to go to work because of you, even though I was only watching you from a security desk every afternoon. But the moment I realized I loved you I made it my purpose in life to approach you. I had failed so many times at coming up to you that a year passed before I even knew it. It still took me a while longer before I finally found you in that tunnel of starlight once more. Your look of awe was gone that day, and I almost failed again at approaching you, but I'm glad I pulled through. If I hadn't I wouldn't have known that you had come there for solace. I wouldn't have been able to give assistance in finding your peace of mind. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be able to call you my boyfriend to this day._

_And that's why, under this tunnel of starlight, standing together, I wish to see your face in awe once more…_

Alfred brought his eyes up from the note in his hands, a look of confusion in his eyes as he had a goofy grin come to his face. He looked to the side to see his boyfriend had disappeared, but then realized the man had only gotten down to one knee. Alfred had a choked gasp escape him as he saw the ring box open and presented to him.

"Alfred Jones, will you marry me?"

Alfred's face broke into one of astonishment, and his words failed him as he looked at the man before him. He hadn't seen any of this coming, only thinking that Ivan wanted to take him to the museum for a moment of peace from his stressful day. However, that was not the sole purpose, and he could barely manage a nod of his head as he looked at the ring.

"Yes," he croaked, finally finding his voice, and held out his hand.

Ivan smiled brightly at hearing this, and placed the ring on the finger it would reside on for years and years. He moved to kiss the ring on Alfred's hand, but the blonde moved faster than him, moving his hands to latch onto him in a hug as he got down on the floor.

"Oh God, Ivan!" Alfred cried out as he clung to the man.

"I love you Alfred," Ivan said fondly as he hugged the blonde back tightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

***Now onward to the bonus chapter ^J^**


	52. BOUNS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of ficlets that have not been written or will never be posted u.u

  **The Have Nots and Never Will Bes**

**Best Friend**

Imagine your OTP meeting as children. They end up losing contact, but regaining contact when they're both arrested (for different reasons) and put as each other's cell mate. – Iv – 1st DUI Al – 2nd pickpocket both community service

**Love in a Cardboard Box**

Imagine Person A of your OTP orders lots of things off of Amazon. Person B is their usual delivery person.

**Too hot!**

Iv x Al have sex in Al's swimming pool.

-Started

**Seeing Stars**

Iv – Manager Al – Superstar Al has crush on Iv but Iv doesn't get it.

-Started

**Parent Project**

Iv x Al paired for middle school baby prjt.

-Started

**Untitled?  
**

Alfred is a superstar and starts going to Ivan's school because the movie he's shooting takes place in Ivan's city. So Al attends Ivan's school, and is in love instantly with Ivan and tries his damnedest to date Ivan. Ivan is a teen that's left alone, has only acquaintances and his sisters and his openly gay. Al is told this is and is in heaven, and purses Ivan relentlessly, but Ivan is unimpressed and ignores him every day. That is until Al knocks Iv's tray from his hands and the food gets all over him. Ivan decks him in the face and yells at him then storms out. Al is pissed but understands. Iv finds he enjoys his time alone again, but also misses Al's persistence. Ivan runs into Al when both are heading to school and the start to talk. They apologize and Alfred starts back up tying to win Ivan. Ivan accepts and both are back to themselves.

**Dance With Me Stupid**

A nervous and blushing Alfred asks Ivan to dance at their high school prom.

-Semi-complete

**It's This Guy**

Alfred gushes to his roommate Gilbert about a guy he saw on campus, love at first sight, and thanks to Feliciano who overhears finds out who he is.

-Semi-complete

**Slow Days Can Be Good Once In A While**

Ivan falls in love at first sight when a honey blonde walks into his restaurant.

**-** Complete

**Sweet and Bitter Cherries**

Ivan's had enough of his neighbor's intrusive cherry tree, but when he finally confronts him about it he didn't expect the reaction he'd give.

 

**:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:**

 

**Thank you everyone** for sticking around this last bundle of drabbles, but I will say this! I have a tendency to write ficlets here and there and a tendency to post them on my tumblr. If you still wish to see those occasionally ficlets then by all means find me on tumblr ^J^ The name's Colorfulshipseverywhere. Yes its weird, but oh well xp

Now onward to finish my latest fic, and possibly retire? Who knows XP

 


End file.
